Your Mutt M'Lady
by crystalquirt
Summary: Sherbet just ran away from Lady Penelope. Alan ran after the little dog. The Hood helps arrested poachers escape from prison and he goes after the Tracy's. With all of his brother's hurt too, Alan has trouble coping and Lady P lets him keep Sherbet for a while. The Hood and The Mechanic from poisoning them in their home, and kidnapping John.
1. Chapter 1

Your Mutt M'Lady

By Crystalquirt

I do not own anything to do with 'The Thunderbirds Are Go ' past or present.

Illegal poaching operations with all kinds of traps old and new are stored in the warehouse where Sherbet just ran away from Lady Penelope. Alan ran after the little dog - and the warehouse is booby trapped!

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

"International Rescue just received a call for help in a warehouse in South Africa," John said.

"What's going on John?" Scott said looking up from his tablet. He sat on a sofa while Virgil played the piano. He stopped playing when he heard John beeping in.

"It's someone that Lady Penelope knows. She's a young reporter named Lucille Von Ponchface. Apparently, she was investigating a group of illegal poachers and reports that she got herself locked in a cage accidentally."

"This sounds more like something the GDF or Global Wildlife Protection would handle," Scott said.

"The GDF will be joining us as soon as they can, and Lady Penelope and Parker are on their way as well."

"It doesn't sound like they will need us at all."Sounds boring " Alan asked, "Isn't there an earthquake or volcano erupting nearby?"

"And since you said that you get to go!" Scott smiled at is little brother. "Gear up with Virgil and get that lady out of that cage."

"Virgil, would you give our little brother and esteemed member of International Rescue a lift?"

"FAB " Virgil answered herding Alan along to get geared up.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

Thunderbird 2 rattled nearby windows as she came in to land in the empty warehouse parking lot. The pavement itself shuttered.

Virgil barely got the struts down, and the pink FAB1 came roaring up the drive and skidded sideways to a stop perfectly lined up with a parking spot by the large locked double doors.

"You go, Alan. It'll be a good experience for you." Virgil said smiling. "Maybe Lady Lucy will be close to your age."

"That's a bright possibility, " Alan said smiling after a little consideration.

Scott overheard and interrupted "Hey Virgil hang around there in case Alan and Lucy need a chaperone."

"FAB " Virgil acknowledged. Alan rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

"Hello, Alan thank you for meeting us here. Will the others be joining us?" Lady Penelope said. Alan had just jogged up to them after Virgil lowered Thunderbird 2's deck for him.

"It's just me for now " Alan answered. "Virgil is 'backup' with Thunderbird 2. He will stay here, and the others are monitoring our situation." Alan answered sounding very important.

Parker had his back to Alan and Lady Penelope when he said "Done!" and opened the doors after picking the lock. The three and the little Pug dog Sherbet stepped inside.

"Interesting how all these 'abandoned' warehouses we go to lately are using a lot of power." Lady Penelope said as she took a reading with her hand held compact scanner weapon and force shield. Alan switched on the lights.

"International Rescue, " Lady Penelope said into her compact.

"Thunderbird 5 here Lady Penelope," John answered. "How are things going?"

"Alan is with us, and we just got inside. From what we've seen so far it's an empty warehouse with the power still on. I'll report more when we find Lady Lucille."

"FAB, " John said, "Oh and Alan try to stay on task no games."

"Hey, I'm a Pro! No games until we finish the mission." Alan agreed.

Alan led the way, and they walked to the nearest doorway. Parker picked another lock, and they started to enter another dark room.

"Wait, " Lady Penelope said "Lady Lucy couldn't have come this way. There is an undisturbed layer of dust on the floor, and she wouldn't have re-locked the door after herself would she?"

They heard the scampering of tiny toenails on the concrete floor and looked just in time to see a rather large rat coming at them from inside the dark room ahead. Alan's eyes were huge as he watched the rat run right toward him and over his toes before he could step out of the way.

Alan let out an involuntary "Yikes " and turned to watch the rat run. Unfortunately, Sherbet also turned to chase the rat.

Sherbet barked at the rat and scampered after it as fast as his short legs could carry him. The rat ran through one of three partly open doors across the warehouse floor from where Lady P Parker and Alan were standing.

"Bertie!" Penelope called after her little dog "Don't leave my sight!" but Sherbet was hunting big game and wasn't about to give up so soon.

"I'll go get him!" Alan announced and jogged to the doorway where the dog went out of sight. The hallway beyond was dark, but for the light from the room, Alan just left.

"Well, Alan and Sherbet have that way covered. What do you say we choose door number three M'Lady?" Parker suggested.

"Right you are then Parker. Lead the way." They went through the door that was the furthest from the door where they entered the warehouse.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

Rat Hunt

Alan made his way through another room and saw Sherbet's kinky tail disappear through another door. Alan said "Common Sherbet! Slow down! I can't keep up!"

Through another long hallway around a corner down a flight of stairs and to a door in the middle of a downstairs hallway, Alan caught glimpses of the little dog still running joyfully after his prey. Alan was breathing hard when he got to the last door he'd seen Sherbet go through. The door was open, but like so many other areas in the warehouse, it was dark beyond.

"Hm, no lights down here I guess." Alan turned on a small but powerful light on his red harness. Once inside he found a panel of 10 switches three meters away from the door, and he flipped the first switch.

The room lit up, and Alan turned off his light. "Much better - I'm glad I was wrong about there being no lights down here. This place is spooky."

Alan found a path through stacks of junked traps and cages. There were other metal and wood devices that he was sure he didn't want to know what they were for.

"Sherbet? Where are you?"

"Help!" a female voice cried.

"Hello? I'm from International Rescue – where are you?" Alan asked. The rest of the warehouse had been nearly empty, but this large room was packed tightly. Some traps and tools were antique some newer, and some were even computer assisted.

"I'm in a large cage right in the middle of the room, " said Lady Lucy "I didn't realize it was a cage until the front and back slammed shut on me at the same time."

"Keep talking - I'll follow the sound of your voice," Alan said.

"Be careful! There are traps everywhere in here." Lady Lucy said.

"There you are!" Alan said as he rounded a corner. He jogged to the lady in the cage.

"You must be Lady Penelope's friend," Alan said.

"Yes, I'm Lady Lucille you can call me Lucy. Is Lady Penelope here too?"

"Yes, she's in another part of the warehouse with Parker. I guess her little dog helped me find you first."

"Oh yes, little Sherbet I saw him run by just a moment ago." Lady Lucy said.

Alan examined the stainless steel gate on the cage and pulled out a small handheld cutter. He held it against the lock and activated it. The lock popped open easily when a 4-inch long laser beam lit up the inside of the device punching a hole through it.

Alan quickly got the lock of the gate and opened it. The lady came out shaking Alan's hand "Thank-you! Thank-You! You're a dear!" She let go of his hand and before he knew what she was doing she had him in a bear hug.

"Oh yes – um you're welcome " Alan stuttered blushing but not trying to get away. He raised his arms a little to hug her back, but she straightened up and said, "Thank you so much really, but I must find Lady P and tell her what's going on here!"

"You'll find Lady Penelope on the first floor. I'll be along as soon as I find Sherbet." Alan said.

"Hurry this is an illegal poaching and endangered animal trapping organization. We don't want to be here alone when they come back." Lady Lucille said over her should as she was leaving.

"FAB, " Alan said.

Lady Lucille stopped and looked back "What?"

"Oh, it just means that I'll hurry," Alan said.

Alan went in the direction that Lady Lucy said she'd seen Sherbet going. "Sherbet! Come here!" he called.

"Sherbet?" After a while, Alan thought he might never find that little Mutt. He smiled when he thought about Parker always calling the little purebred dog, a mutt.

"Sherbet – Bertie - Little Mutt? Where are you?" Alan tried every name for the little dog that he knew.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

Turned sideways in his seat and leaning back Virgil had his feet up on the edge of Thunderbird 2's control panel. He was examining the structure of the warehouse that the others went into on his holographic scanners.

"Thunderbird 5 are you reading these scans?" Virgil said.

"Yes, Virgil," John answered.

"Do you see that in the basement? There seems to be an area that is unreadable at least I can't scan it to see what's down there."

"EOS, " John said "Can you scan this area? Try all frequencies." He traced the area on the hologram with his finger.

"Yes, John. It will take only a moment." EOS answered confidently.

"If it is an illegal operation it must be part of their security." Virgil guessed.

EOS interrupted "My scans show a large area. It all seems to be just one room with one entrance from a hallway. There is a lot of metal, but I can't scan enough detail to see what is there. The rest of the warehouse is empty. I can see Lady Penelope Parker and a third woman but do not see Alan or the little K-9 Unit."

"Thank you EOS the K-9 unit's name is "Sherbet."

"Oh like the desert. Is it edible too?"

"No! and never let Lady P hear you even suggest it!" John warned.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

Finally, Alan heard some soft whining. He called Sherbet's name again, and a soft scared-sounding bark followed.

"Sherbet?" Alan kept talking to the dog as he followed the soft sounds.

"Oh! Sherbet! What have you gotten yourself into?" Alan asked when he saw the little dog had trapped himself and the rat he'd been chasing in one of the humane traps on the floor with other cages stacked on top of it.

"Poor little guy. I'd take a photo, but I don't think even Parker would enjoy seeing you like this." Alan spoke to the dog while he moved the cages that were sitting on top and examined the latches and springs on the front of the trap holding Bertie.

"That rat looks just as eager to get out of this thing as you do," Alan observed. He spoke kindly to the dog and the rat while he figured out how to safely get the two of them out of the trap.

"Once you caught the rat you didn't know what to do about it did you? You're a gentle little dog. Now you two look like partners in crime jail mates as it were " Alan said. With a jiggle of the latch and snap, the gate came open.

The rat ran behind the nearest box for cover and Sherbet scampered back in the direction he came looking for Lady Penelope.

"Fine I saved all three of you, and you leave me here alone. Lady Lucy too! But that sure was a nice hug." Alan paused remembering.

"And you Sherbet! Without as much as a yelp of thanks! I know I know it's not about that I don't need any thanks – But it is nice once in a while."

Alan straightened his red harness and set off more slowly taking the time to look around for the first time.

There were huge taxidermy animal trophies all over the place some had been mounted on the walls, and others just lay on cage tops or the floor. There was a pile of skulls in a corner, and no two were the same kind of animal. There was another pile of elephant tusks.

"Not even Gordon would like the antiques here." he mumbled to himself.

He was back next to the cage that had trapped Lady Lucy. Alan got a shiver just looking around. "It's like a den of death, and something does smell bad down here." He stopped and leaned on something to see behind it and put his hand on something wet. Alan had leaned on a fresh pile of pelts skin side up waiting to be stretched and tanned.

"Yuck!" Alan groaned wiping his hands on his suit legs.

He started again for the exit to go back the way he came and turned right into a full-sized Taxidermy male lion head with the mouth open big enough for Alan's whole head to fit inside.

"Aaah!" Alan cried involuntarily and jumped back. He stepped right into a trap! A large rusty iron bear trap slammed shut on Alan's right leg the sharp edges cutting through his boots.

Searing pain followed the trap's iron jaws snapping shut. The sharp edges cut Alan's calf clear to the bone on both sides, and he felt every bit of it. When he fell, his leg moved abruptly causing more excruciating pain. Alan screamed hysterically forgetting even to try to remain calm and still in the face of this emergency.

"Thunderbird 3! Alan – what's happening?" Virgil heard Alan screaming over the comm, and tried to get his attention to find out what was going on, but Alan couldn't answer.

Alan tried to free his own leg by prying on the metal trap, but the jaws wouldn't budge.

"Aaahnnnnn!" Alan screamed and gritted his teeth. Seeing blood and with the intense pain he fell back with his head on the floor breathing hard and fast and stopped screaming. His mind was telling him to calm down be professional, but his heart was beating too fast.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

The silence over the comm scared Virgil even more than the screaming. "Alan! Alan!" Virgil screamed into the comm.

"Thunderbird 5 – I'm going inside!" Virgil said as he went quickly to the deck and lowered himself down.

"FAB Virgil – we heard - let us know as soon as you find Alan!" John said sounding worried. "I hope it was just a rat."

"Is that some kind of desert too?" EOS asked innocently.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

The commotion and loud sounds from the processing room where Alan was activated sensors designed to lock the place down should an animal get out of its cage or a trap before the workers had a chance to 'process' it.

Right before Virgil got to the building's entrance the whole place locked down "Oh no John! - This whole building is a trap and Alan's in there!"

"How about Lady P and Parker?" John asked.

"Lady Penelope Parker! Come in!" Virgil yelled into the comm.

Lady Penelope and Parker startled very briefly and looked around as all the windows and the loading doors slammed shut one after the other. Iron plates slid down or sideways covering each opening. Lady Lucy tried to hide behind Lady Penelope.

"This is unpleasant," Penelope said.

"And inconvenient " Parker added.

"Alan Virgil come in." Lady Penelope called with her steady sweet voice.

"Lady Penelope! What's happening in there?" Virgil yelled when he heard her voice "Is Alan okay?"

"I suppose he is - we haven't seen him for about twenty-five minutes, and now this place seems to have locked itself down tighter than a fort!"

"I read you Thunderbird 2 – Lady Lucy Parker and I are okay." Lady Penelope answered, "We've been separated from Alan - I regret to say."

"Have you found Lady Lucy Yet?" Virgil asked.

"Yes Lady Lucy joined us a moment ago " Lady Penelope confirmed.

Lady Lucy said, "Is Alan that handsome young man who released me from the cage?"

"Yes, why didn't he come back with you?" Parker asked.

"He said he was looking for your little dog there and went farther into the room. It was scary - there were parts of animal carcasses all over, with heads and skulls and hides for tanning, tusks, claws, tails and full body animal taxidermies."

"Alan probably stayed to look around but what could have happened to make him scream?"

"He probably got scared by the skulls " Parker offered.

"Alan doesn't scare that easily," Virgil said thoughtfully.

"Except for ghosts " John unhelpfully added over the comm.

"There were a lot of sharp processing tools and animal traps all over the place." Lady Lucille said, "Maybe he was stuck in a cage like I was."

"We have to find him fast just in case," Virgil said.

John said "Gordon and Scott are still in Germany, but they will be there as soon as they can. Do you want me to come down?"

"No, " Virgil said, "You are needed up there."

"Lady Penelope, can Parker get you out?" Virgil asked.

"Yes, " Lady Penelope said "Parker is working on it now. We'll find Alan."

"FAB and I'll work on getting in!" Virgil said.

Virgil walked to the door where the others went inside. It no longer looked much like a door. It was now covered with a thick steel plate with no knobs switches or markings of any kind.

Tracing the edge of the door with only his eyes, he found the faint outline of a circle visible on the surface and thought there might have been a bolt or a switch under it. He felt the edge of the door and was electrocuted right through his glove.

"Aaaar!" Virgil yelled involuntarily as he was thrown away from the door.

"Virgil! What happened?" John heard his brother yell over the comms.

"I just found out the hard way, "Virgil said, "that the steel plate covering this door is electrified!"

"Lady P and Parker - did you hear!" John asked urgently.

Lady Penelope answered "Yes Thunderbird 5, but Parker already knew that. We have not touched the doors."

"How did you know that Parker?" Lady Penelope asked her companion.

"The hairs on me arms stood up when I got close – I just knew it was electrified."

"You're smarter than I," Virgil admitted.

Parker said "And if we can't go through the door "

Virgil finished "Then we go through the wall." He found a good place in the brick wall near the steel plate and activated his shoulder laser to begin cutting.

Parker found that the walls next to the heavy electrically charged doors were only wood and plasterboard. He went at making a hole with Alice II his newest crowbar.

"Come on Girl Do your stuff!" Parker said to his crowbar as he swung it at the wall. Lady Penelope and Lady Lucille stepped back when Parker started swinging.

Virgil knocked a chunk of brick out of the hole he made and stepped through at the same time Parker made his hole big enough and broke the last chunk of wood away. Virgil ran to meet the Ladies and Parker. The four looked at each other and smiled weakly. Virgil called Thunderbird 5.

"John! I'm inside with Parker and Ladies' Lucy and Penelope. We're in and looking for Alan."

"FAB Virgil Good Luck," John said.

Lady Penelope was holding Sherbet in her arms reluctant to put him down after he ran off. Virgil went first with his bright shoulder light. Lady Penelope and Parker stayed close.

"Which way Lady Lucille?" Parker asked.

"I think it was that way I'm not sure I was running, and it was dark." Lady Lucille said.

"Yip!" Sherbet barked and struggled in Lady Penelope's arms.

"Sh-Sh-Shhhh!" Lady Penelope tried to console the little dog, but Sherbet would have none of it. He kept struggling until he made her drop her compact communicator device and then he jumped out of her arms. She barely stooped down in time so his little short legs wouldn't have so far to fall.

Although they were short, his legs carried Sherbet very fast in the opposite direction down the hallway.

"Bertie!" Lady Penelope cried and ran after him.

Virgil said, "Well Parker I guess we're going that way."

"It looks that way." Parker agreed.

Lady Lucy stayed as close to Virgil as possible, and Parker brought up the rear.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

After Alan had stayed still for a few minutes, he started to feel numb and cold all over. He was experiencing a cold sweat and shock. He opened his eyes and frowned tapping his communicator.

"Virgil!" he called weakly "John er Thunderbird 5? I'm hurt please . . ." The pain distracted Alan before he could finish.

"Aaagnnnn " Alan gritted his teeth and whimpered.

There was no answer from anyone. Alan carefully looked around the room moving his head and trying not to move his leg. When he looked out toward the cage that had trapped Lady Lucy, he saw something move. He carefully peered under a raised trap and between two boxes and saw three large tan furry things – and they moved. In an instant, he couldn't see them anymore.

Alan frantically hit his IR Icon again and trying to keep his voice down said: "There's something alive in here with me - Something big!"

Still, no one answered.

"Oh man even if they find me they'll come in and find whatever that is first – or it will find them, " Alan said. He thought those big feet or paws looked like a large very large cat."

He was already trying to stay still because any movement caused waves of intense pain in his leg. He looked down at his blood soaked leg and saw a chain attached to the bottom of the trap. Moving very carefully and as silently as he could, he reached for the chain. The pain almost made him scream in agony, but he managed to remain almost silent. "Nnnng " still escaped from his throat, and he gave up.

'Even if it's not chained to anything I still don't think I could go anywhere – I'd pass out or that big kitty would find me.' Alan thought.

He looked back toward the entrance and saw the animal – a huge male Lion stood perfectly still watching him. The cat was only about eight meters away. The big boy lowered his furry head staring intensely at Alan.

Alan froze all but the shaking from the shock of being injured and now being scared half to death. Alan hoped the Lion wouldn't finish the job.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

Sherbet found the door to the animal processing room almost shut when he got there, but the little dog knew what to do. He reared back and hit the door with both front paws pushing it open enough for him to run inside.

Thinking himself much bigger than he was he ran barking ferociously at the lion. Surprised the lion moved away a short ways and leaped up on top of a row of wooden crates used to ship large animals overseas.

When the lion moved away, Alan saw that he was hurt. He limped severely on his front leg, and his shoulder had a wound that had dried blood around and under it. The lion felt save on top of the boxes and resumed trying to clean his own wound.

Sherbet bounced toward Alan like he wanted to play – and he seemed very proud that he'd chased the lion away.

"Thank you Sherbet, but now you're in danger of being lion chow too," Alan said grimly.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

"Sherbet! I saw where you went you 'baaad' little dog " Lady Penelope said, "At least the lights are already on." She opened the door wider and went in.

Alan thought he heard someone besides the lion and perked up listening intensely. Sherbet smelled Alan's injured leg carefully looked at the trap. Then he ran up to Alan's face and licked his cheek.

"Yes you're a good boy " Alan whispered and then said a little louder "Is someone there?"

"Alan?" Lady Penelope spoke softly because Alan had.

"Get out! There is a lion – a living hungry and injured African Lion in here with me!"

"Well come out!" Lady Penelope said urgently stopping in her tracks and looking around. She saw the mighty beast licking himself on the top of the crates. "Alan – come on!" She said a little louder, and the lion stopped licking. He froze, looking at her.

Alan had to take a chance and talk again. "I can't I'm hurt and kinda stuck – you have to get the lion in a cage or out of here before you can get to me!"

With his prey making so much noise the lion jumped down and limped slowly toward Lady Penelope. Alan grabbed Sherbet to keep him from becoming an appetizer.

"Well, now you are beautiful but . . ." Lady Penelope said. As she backed toward the door, the lion walked faster and when she turned and ran – the lion charged.

Lady Penelope almost didn't get the door closed in time The lion's nose was in the door keeping her from closing it all the way but then his head wouldn't fit in farther with her hanging onto the handle.

He got a great paw through the door to help pull it open again.

"No! Help!" Lady Penelope yelled excitedly for perhaps the first time in a long time. This situation was more than inconvenient.

"M'Lady!" Parker cried and ran past Virgil and Lady Lucy when he saw Lady P struggling with a door. He didn't see the lion. At first.

"Parker! Would you help me get this door closed?" Lady Penelope said when she saw him approaching.

"Ah! Right then!" Parker exclaimed when he saw the lion's head and paw between the door jam and the door.

"Master Tracy!" he exclaimed properly.

Virgil was already running to catch up with Lady Lucy on his heels.

He slid to a stop at the door and even though he was surprised to see a lion's nose he grabbed the door to help. Parker gave the lion's paw and nose each a good pinch using both hands, and the lion backed out enough they got the door closed.

"Phew! Where did that lion come from?" Virgil asked.

"Africa I think " offered Parker.

"we don't have time to figure this out right now Alan is still in there and said he's hurt!"

"He'll be food for that lion!" Virgil cracked the door and peeked inside. The lion had his back to the door watching something else intensely.

"Stay here – all of you!" Virgil whispered and silently slipped through the door before quietly closing it.

Parker and Lady Penelope looked at each other.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

The lion was very interested in whatever he was looking at and didn't see Virgil slip inside. Two of Virgil's long strides took him behind the closest crates, and he moved along behind them to get in front of the lion.

Looking through the cages, he could see what the lion was looking at.

Sherbet struggling in Alans arm like he thought he could eat the lion got out a bark when Alan lost hold of his muzzle. The movement of the dog not only frightened Alan but caused his leg muscles to tense up starting another wave of pain.

Alan put his head on the floor like he might pass out but still didn't let go of Sherbet.

With the lion still distracted Parker cracked the door open next and closed it. "The lion is still watching something – probably Alan or you little mutt M'Lady."

"We have to do something to help Virgil "

"Maybe we can also slip inside without the Lion noticing. I'll watch and go in at the first opportunity. Stay quiet M'Ladies."

Lady Penelope and Lady Lucille nodded.

Parker soon slipped inside, and Lady Penelope closed the door without making a sound.

"But Lady Penelope " Lady Lucy started to say.

"They'll be okay – we all will I'm going next, but you promise to stay out here!"

"You don't have to worry about me trying to go inside." Lady Lucy said and backed up a little. "They should have waited until someone came with tranquilizer guns."

"They couldn't wait - Alan is already hurt, and we don't know if the lion mauled him or what happened to him. Besides a tranquilizer gun would take several minutes after the lion was shot to bring him down. Alan may not have several more minutes."

Lady Penelope held her finger to her lips to be sure Lady Lucy knew to be quiet then and cracked the door open. When she looked no one, and no living creature was in sight. She opened the door a little more and looked behind the door before going inside. She also looked up and saw Parker crawling along the top of a row of cages.

The Lion charged Alan, and he screamed. He let go of Sherbet hoping that he at least could escape the little dog knew where Lady Penelope was and ran to her.

Alan covered his head expecting to feel teeth next, but Virgil yelled a war cry louder than anything that ever came out of his mouth before and charged the lion from the opposite direction.

Virgil jumped over Alan and landed between him and the lion still running and yelling and waving his hands in the lion's face. The lion slid to a stop and took a swipe at Virgil with a big paw.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

To be Continued . . .

Evil cliffhanger – Mwahahaha!


	2. Chapter 2

Your Mutt, M'Lady

2

By Crystalquirt

I do not own anything to do with 'The Thunderbirds Are Go ' past or present.

****** How come no one pointed out that i had an incorrect word - right in the TITLE! EEEK! - "Your," not "You're"! And even worse - my new Grammarly software that was freakin' expensive - didn't catch it either. I should just die now. ******

The end of part 1:

The Lion charged Alan, and he screamed. He let go of Sherbet hoping that he at least could escape. The little dog knew where Lady Penelope was and ran to her.

Alan covered his head expecting to feel teeth next, but Virgil yelled a war cry louder than anything that ever came out of his mouth before and charged the lion from the opposite direction.

Virgil jumped over Alan and landed between him and the lion. Still running and yelling and waving his hands in the lion's face, Virgil was determined to scare the cat away from Alan. The lion slid to a stop and took a swipe at Virgil with a big paw.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

Virgil barely got out of the way of the lion's claws in time. He screamed angrily at the lion, and surprisingly the injured lion lowered his head and trotted away, limping severely.

Running to Alan's side, Virgil gasped when he saw his little brother's predicament. "How did you do this to yourself?"

Lady Penelope joined Virgil at Alan's side, and Parker stayed high, watching the lion. Crouched behind the crates, the lion watched the humans, tail twitching.

"I really didn't mean to," Alan panted, "Please get this thing off of my leg!" he cried with tears in his eyes.

"Take it easy. I'll have it off in an instant." Virgil said, adjusting his shoulder light for a short, narrow beam which he aimed at the hinges on the trap around Alan's leg when the laser came on.

When the jaws loosened from Alan's leg, He couldn't help but put his head back to scream. Virgil quickly covered his mouth with his hand and said, "Shhh - Alan, we don't want our friend over there to get overly excited."

Alan still whimpered at little from deep in his throat, and a flow of tears ran down his cheeks onto Virgil's hand. Lady Penelope took over near Alan's head, holding his hand and speaking softly for him to remain calm. When Virgil took the pieces of the trap completely away from Alan's leg, he gritted his teeth again and whined, trying to muffle another scream.

"Sh-sh-shhh," Lady Penelope made the same noise as when she's trying to keep her little dog calm.

Virgil looked up at Parker, who gave him a thumbs up. The lion was licking his wounded shoulder again.

"Okay, the coast is clear – Alan - hang in there- we have to move you without much prep."

"I know - it's okay," Alan spoke bravely. As Virgil came to his shoulders and lifted, Lady Penelope quickly put Alan's injured leg over his other leg so at least it might help protect his injury a little.

"Nnnnng," Alan cried softly with his jaw clenched.

Parker was already at the door and opened it for them, watching for the lion. He went out just after Lady P, helping to support Alan's hips. The door rested against Virgil's back for the last few inches as they carefully moved Alan to the hallway.

Before the door could close, a giant kitty paw reached out and grabbed Virgil's leg. The lion had his claws in Virgil's outer thigh. Virgil yelled, "Get Back!" and had to let go of Alan.

As Alan's torso fell, Parker caught him and lowered him more gently. Lady Penelope held onto Alan's legs, protecting his injury. Alan yelped when he felt himself falling, and cried, "Virgil!" when he realized what was happening to his eldest brother.

To keep the lion from getting out where he could hurt the others, with great effort, Virgil closed the door tightly as the Lion dragged him back into the room. Once away from the door, the lion retracted his claws to get a better hold on his new prey. The claws left four deep gashes on Virgil's left outer thigh, just below the harness that he wore. His suit leg was torn to shreds.

When the lion let go, Virgil tried to scramble away, but the lion pounced, his front paws landing on Virgil's back.

As big a man as Virgil was, the lion's powerful jaws were big enough to get his entire right shoulder in his mouth and chomp down.

"Nnnngh," Virgil let out a soft moan when the lion's teeth sunk in. Virgil tried to hit the lion's snout with his elbow, but his arm wasn't working with teeth in it. The lion started to drag Virgil behind the cages.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

Lady Penelope tried to open the door, and Alan even tried to get up to go back in to help Virgil, but Parker stopped them. "No! Let me do it! M'Lady, please take care of Master Alan."

Lady Lucy's hand shook when she reached for Alan's hand to hold. She'd never seen such suffering or blood before. Alan felt her shivering and told her, "Thank you – and we'll be okay, try not to worry."

"This was all my fault – I was trying to help out – my new boss at the newspaper said I shouldn't come here!"

"You couldn't have known," Alan said, gritting his teeth from Lady Penelope moving his leg a little, "You didn't know this would happen – it's not your fault, Lady Lucille."

"You can call me Lucy." She smiled at Alan. Alan looked up at her briefly, but then stared at the door where he'd last seen Virgil.

Lady Penelope removed her pretty pink slip from under her skirt and tore it up into shreds. She began wrapping the soft cloth around Alan's calf where it was still seeping blood.

"Virgil?" Alan said to Lady Penelope.

"Parker is helping Virgil tame that lion." Lady Penelope said, sounding more sure about it than she felt.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

Parker peeked inside the door and then quietly slipped inside. He went high again to get the lay of the situation.

Struggling with the lion behind the first row of crates, Virgil wound up on his back, and the lion released his shoulder. When the lion tried to bite again, Virgil reflexively put his arm up. So it was his left forearm that the lion chomped down on. A tooth broke the screen on his wrist controller, but hi suit helped protect his arm.

Virgil didn't react at all when the teeth clamped into his arm. He calmly said, "I guess it's lucky for me that you're injured and feeling pretty weak yourself - I promise that if I get out of here, we'll get you the care you need and get you back to wherever you belong."

Virgil spoke to the lion that had his arm in his teeth like he was a beloved pet. Reaching across his chest with his injured, but free arm, Virgil managed to get his shoulder off of its track and the light only function activated. He aimed the bright light in the lion's face. The lion shut his eyes, but still held Virgil's arm.

Turning around to try and go backward, the lion still intended to drag his prey away. The motion twisted Virgil's arm held in the lion's teeth. Virgil groaned loudly. He fumbled with the light on his shoulder taking it off his bandoleer. He hurriedly set the controls to 'Laser' and said, "Sorry big fella, but I don't want to be your lunch - we'll get you something tender after you let me go."

Virgil carefully aimed the laser at the lion's back paw and shot it at a toe.

The lion startled, dropping Virgil's arm and jerking his hind paw up. "I'm sorry - I didn't want to hurt you more than you are already," Virgil said as he rolled up to his feet.

Parker ran to Virgil's side and helped him back to the door.

"Good shot Virgil," Parker said.

The lion rolled over where he was and just lie still. Virgil looked back regretfully and let Parker help him to the door.

Parker made Virgil go through the door first and came through himself, walking backward, watching the lion. Parker closed the door and turned around to see that two more men had joined the others in the hallway. Sherbet was barking ferociously at them but stayed close to Lady Penelope.

They both held handguns. Parker looked them up and down and said, "Me thinks you are not with the GDF."

"No, and all of you are trespassing," The larger of the men said.

Trying to stay on his feet, Virgil leaned on Parker as he said, "The GDF should be here any minute. We're from International Rescue, and this was called in a while ago."

Virgil barely finished his sentence when his knees buckled, and he slid down the wall to sit on the floor. Lady Penelope saw Virgil going down and grabbed his uninjured arm to help guide him to the floor.

"Okay, the lot of you - get back in there. We will cage you like the rest of the animals until we can think of what to do with you." The small man started to open the door with the lion behind it. "Wait, you can't, there's a L -" Parker started to say.

Virgil interrupted him. "We're not moving from this spot until the GDF get here. You're only hope of escape is to scram, right now."

A wave of realization washed over Parker's face as he thought he understood Virgil's plan to get them to go in the room alone and let the lion take care of them, but that wasn't it.

Just then, the sound of choppers and the GDF's heavy planes vibrated the building.

Virgil observed, "It sounds like there's more than one GDF plane up there," Virgil smiled weakly. Lady Penelope was looking at his wounds. His leg was bleeding quite a bit from the four lacerations.

"We should get out of here!" The smaller man said to his partner.

"No Way! Can't you hear that? We're surrounded, Eadric!"

"I heard it, but we have hostages, right, Gable?" Eadric said, looking at the group in front of him.

"Stand up girly! We're taking you with us!" Gable said, poking Lady Lucille. She pulled away and hoped to Alan' opposite side. He sat up as best as he could, intending to protect her. She found his hand to hold again.

"I told you we aren't moving," Virgil said bravely.

"Who cares about you? We're taking the women. You and the kid look pretty bad off - maybe we should just end the both of you now." Eadric threatened.

"You and what army?" Virgil shot back, and with every bit of strength he had left, Virgil got up and launched himself at the big guy called Gable. He knocked the gun out of his hand and Gable went down with Virgil on top of him.

Parker reacted quickly and grabbed Eadric's gun arm flipping him over his shoulder. The gun fell from Eadric's hand.

Gable growled at Virgil sounding a lot like one of the animals he trapped and killed. He kneed Virgil in the abdomen and threw him off. Virgil hit the wall with his back and slid down to the floor.

Parker and Eadric jumped for the gun at the same time, and Eadric was just a little quicker – he grabbed it at the same time he punched Parker in the nose.

"Right you are then," Parker said gloomily, holding his nose to stop the bleeding.

Gable came up and stomped to Virgil, even though he was still down, Gable grabbed his suit front and delivered a powerful right cross to his cheek. Virgil fell back to the floor and Gable kicked his leg, right in the wounds from the lion.

"Aaagnnn." Virgil groaned and slumped to the floor.

Lady Penelope and Alan yelled, "Stop it," and "Leave him alone!"

Gable leaned down and picked Virgil up by his suit front again like he would hit him, but instead, he pulled him back over to the others and dropped him.

"Virgil," Alan whispered, leaning toward his brother, but he didn't answer.

"If you two are finished, we need to let the GDF that we have hostages," Gable said.

Gable and Eadric poked guns at the group demanding they get up and move down the hallway.

Parker, with his bloodied face, rolled Virgil over and picked him up. Lady Penelope helped him get the big boy up to carry across his shoulders. Lady Penelope and Lady Lucy tried to help Alan up to walk between them, but the pain in his leg was too great – he found he couldn't bear any weight and would have landed back down on the floor if the Ladies had not caught him.

Lady Penelope picked Alan up across her arms and carried him, with Lady Lucy going first, she brought up the rear – just in front of the poachers, with Guns.

"Where are you taking us?" Lady Penelope asked.

"Down to the control room, where the communications work," Eadric answered.

AS undignified as it was to be carried by a young woman and one so important as Lady Penelope, Alan was at least relieved that they didn't have to go back in with the lion.

Still, with his injured leg just dangling about, he stiffened and groaned with almost every step.

"How much farther?" Lady Lucy bravely asked, seeing how Alan was suffering.

"All the way to the end of the building."

Lady Penelope stopped. "Well then, we have to reposition."

"Hey, you old goat!" Eadric called to Parker, "Stop a sec, or the women will pay!"

Parker stopped and leaned with his back and Virgil against the wall. "One time I wish you were Gordon. He'd be a lot easier to carry." Parker said to Virgil, with no answer.

Lady Penelope put Alan down, and he groaned loudly when she straightened his leg and crossed it over his other leg as before. "Lady Lucy, please carry his legs, and try to keep them as straight as possible."

"Yes, I shall." She smiled weakly at Alan when Lady Penelope picked up his shoulders again, and they started off with the baddies right behind them.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

When they finally made it to what the baddies called the control room, the Ladies lowered Alan to the floor, only to find that he'd fainted. Lady Lucy dropped to her knees by his head and lifted his head and shoulders into her lap.

"Alan?" she whispered.

Lady Penelope went to help Parker put Virgil down. As soon as he was on the floor, Gable grabbed her arm and pulled her away, "You will get on that radio and tell them that we have hostages!"

"Fine, I will do as you say – and you will end up arrested or dead anyway!" Lady Penelope said. Gable raised his hand like he would hit her and Parker started after him, but Eadric stopped him. "Don't hit a lady, you moron. There are other things we can do with them if need be," Eadric said, looking at Lady Penelope.

Instead, Gable pushed an older model Mic in her hand, attached to an apparatus she thought was probably an antique Citizens Band Radio.

Lady Penelope spun the old dial until she tuned into a channel that sounded like a lot of GDF were talking. She pushed the button on the side of the mic and said,"GDF and International Rescue, this is Lady Penelope."

She was a little surprised that they heard her on the old radio. But Colonel Casey answered, "Lady Penelope, where are you? My men are having some trouble cutting their way into the building – it is heavily sealed off, and everything they touch is electrified."

"That is not our biggest problem. We, Parker and I, Lady Lucille and Virgil and Alan are being held as hostages by two of the thugs involved in the illegal poaching operations going on in here."

Eadric grabbed the Mic from her and said, "Alleged Poaching! We Have every right to be here, and I demand that you all back off – only leave us a vehicle and a billion dollars in the parking lot. You have 15 minutes!"

Parker and Lady Penelope looked at each other and frowned. Colonel Casey, in her command post near Thunderbird 2, said quietly to her second, "That's not ever going to happen."

Into the mic, she said, "Maybe we can negotiate – it will be hard to get that much money here that fast."

"It won't be hard for me to finish carving up the guy in the weird green belt – he's not even awake to fight back!"

"No wait – Please, talk to me first!" Colonel Casey said urgently.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

On Thunderbird 5 John and EOS were listening in on the communications. When he hadn't heard from Virgil or Alan for a while, he sent Scott and Gordon in Thunderbird 1 to check things out.

"Colonel Casey, this is Thunderbird 5!" John announced.

"Yes, John." She answered.

"Any word about their hostage's conditions?"

"No more than what you just heard Thunderbird 5."

"Thunderbird 1 with Scott and Gordon should be there any second. Please keep me updated." John said sadly.

"You and your brothers are smart – they will stop those guys and be okay – after all, you stopped me when I was a bit out of sorts," EOS said.

"Thanks, EOS, I hope you're right – and you are also very smart – and you didn't have guns. These two sound stupid, and they are armed. A bad combination."

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

To Be Continued . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Your Mutt M'Lady

3

By Crystalquirt

I do not own anything to do with 'The Thunderbirds Are Go' past or present.

*From part 2*

On Thunderbird 5 John and EOS were listening in on the communications. When he hadn't heard from Virgil or Alan for a while, he sent Scott and Gordon in Thunderbird 1 to check things out.

"Colonel Casey, this is Thunderbird 5!" John announced.

"Yes, John." She answered.

"Any word about their hostage's conditions?"

"No more than what you just heard Thunderbird 5."

"Thunderbird 1 with Scott and Gordon should be there any second. Please keep me updated." John said sadly.

EOS said. "You and your brothers are smart – they will stop those guys, and everything will be okay – after all, you stopped me when I was a bit out of sorts."

"Thanks, EOS, I hope you're right – and you are also a genius – and you didn't have guns. These two sound stupid, and they are armed. A bad combination."

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

"Scott! Take it easy!" Gordon cried, "We can't help if you crash Thunderbird 1! At least go a little higher!"

Gordon was hanging on tight sitting behind his brother, as Scott shot through the air, piloting Thunderbird 1.

"The shortest distance, you know. That guy said FINISH carving! That means he's probably started and he said Virgil was not awake! He's already badly hurt - I can't believe I treated this mission like some game to find Alan, a girlfriend!"

"You were just joking with Alan, we all were because he said the mission sounded boring. You couldn't have known that this would happen - the situation did sound a little silly and fun at first -Whoa!" Gordon cried when Scott flew up, just barely missing a mountain.

"Still, I'm supposed to protect you - all of my brothers, and everyone else - I failed."

"Scott, that's a lot to put on your shoulders. All you - all any of us can do - is our best. Sometimes things go sideways."

Ignoring Gordon, Scott said, "There it is," he spotted Thunderbird 2 parked in the middle of three GDF planes. He quickly put Thunderbird 1 down between Thunderbird 2 and one of the planes and scared Gordon again.

"You just barely fit Thunderbird 1 in here!"

"But it did fit, and you need to go check out Thunderbird 2's systems and build the Mole Pod. I heard them say that they were in the basement so surprising them from below should give us the best edge."

"FAB, Scott, what are you doing?" Gordon asked.

"I need to go talk to Colonel Casey." Scott was already moving down in his pilot's seat from Thunderbird 1's belly. Gordon climbed part of the way down on the seat supports and then jumped down. He landed running, and Thunderbird 2's sensors recognized Gordon and lowered the deck for him.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

"Colonel Casey!" Scott yelled even before he was close to the temporary modular command center. Colonel Casey heard him and met him at the entrance.

"Scott, I'm glad you are here."

"What's happening.? Are my brothers okay - and Lady Penelope, Lucy and Parker? I swear if those guys hurt any of them they are DEAD!"

"Stop Scott, calm down." Colonel Casey said.

"I can't calm down - my brothers are in there!"

"You can't help them if you don't calm yourself. I'll put you under arrest just to protect you from yourself if I have to."

"Fine," Scott said, but his muscles were still twitching, his hands shaking.

"Gordon is preparing the Mole." We can dig down, bust through the basement wall or even through the floor and get them out!"

"Scott, the two men holding your brothers and the others are dangerous - we know they are armed and since they are poachers, allegedly. They probably have access to many weapons.

"And many ways to hurt my family!" Scott said. "Colonel Casey, we have to do something!"

"We will, the suspects agreed to give us an hour, Scott - but said again, that if we try anything, they will kill the hostages. When we do act, we have to be precise and ready to act fast."

"FAB - I'm going to help Gordon." Scott ran like he was competing in a race on the way back to Thunderbird 2.

When Scott entered the pod bay running, Gordon had already assembled the Mole Pod and sat inside. Scott jumped in the back seat, and Gordon closed the canopy.

"We're ready Colonel Casey - Be ready to back us up!" Scott ordered.

"No Scott- we aren't ready - we have no plan in place." Colonel Casey admitted.

"International Rescue has a plan to rescue our own and end this now!" Scott said.

"Wait, Scott, that's an order!"

"They gave you an hour, Colonel Casey - but if someone is hurt in there - like we suspect, they may not have an hour!"

"You don't know anyone is hurt!"

"Yes, I do! We all heard Alan scream over the comms before - and when Lady P Parker and Virgil went in - they would have corrected the situation and been out by now or in communication at least - unless something bad happened to them. Clear your men away from the East wall, or we will clear them with the Mole."

"Fine Scott," Colonel Casey said and switched channels, "GDF Officers, GDF Command - International Rescue is going in, underground stay at your posts and be ready to go in any way possible. I need a full assignment to follow International Rescue underground and enter the building underground. Report immediately to the East Side. If you are already there - don't get in International Rescue's way."

Colonel Casey closed the mic and mumbled, "I don't like this one bit."

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

Gordon pulled the Mole into a likely spot on the east side of the warehouse and pointed the Mole's business end down toward the earth. It cut into the rocky soil like crunchy butter, and soon the tracks on the sides and bottom made contact with the sides of the hole and began pushing it even faster.

"I can't read what's in the basement - no life signs or anything," Scott said, frustrated.

"Take it easy - something's been blocking us from seeing what's down there from the beginning," Gordon assured him.

"We can't go in blind! We could crush those who we are trying to save!" Scott said, sounding angry now.

"Don't yell at me!" Gordon argued, "I have a plan." the holographic scans of the warehouse before Gordon and Scott moved in to view the wall from a closer angle.

"Look, Scott - we can tunnel down under the foundation and come up through the bottom we'll find a place where are sensors work, about the center, ninety meters due west looks like a good place to head to from here.

"FAB," Scott agreed but was still frowning, worried about the others. Gordon as enthusiastic and positive as always grinned as he took the Mole even lower, to get under the abandoned building. Once they got below the foundations, sensors and comms were working again.

"Check it out, the interference with our instruments was directional. There are five life signs all the way in the southwest corner of the building," Gordon said suddenly and made Scott look at the hologram. He felt slightly relieved, but not enough to relieve his anger.

Twelve GDF officers repelled down into the hole left by the Mole to follow.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

"I can't believe you gave them so long to get our money!" Eadric yelled at his partner, pacing in the small 'control' room. "They could be up there planning anything!"

"They said they couldn't get our money fast! What choice did I have?" Gable whined like a little kid, in spite of his size.

"I say we hurry this up!" Eadric kicked Alan right in his injured leg. He sat on the end of the row on the floor and at the same wall as the others.

"Agnnnnh!" Alan cried out in pain and tried to drag himself away from Eadric. Virgil started to get up to help Alan but stopped when a gun barrel pressed against his cheek.

When Lady Penelope leaned forward from the wall like she might get up, Sherbet rolled off her lap.

"Oh, sorry Bertie," she put him back on her lap, realizing it was better not to aggravate the man handling Alan so roughly. Parker thought so too, "Stay here M'Lady - he might even get rougher with Alan if you interfere now."

Eadric continued, "Get up brat! That lady didn't get much done for us - you call them this time."

Instead, Lady Lucy got up and went to Alan, hoping to help him. Eadric smacked her across her cheek, and she fell back to the floor. Parker helped her sit back down by Lady Penelope.

The man tried to pull Alan to his feet with only one hand. His other hand held the gun pressed into Alan's ribs. But Alan couldn't get his injured leg even to move, let alone hold him up. Alan cried and made whimpering noises as he tried to do what he was told.

Watching what was happening changed her mind. Lady Penelope said, "Wait, you're hurting him!" and got up, dumping Sherbet off of her lap again. He growled softly at Eadric, staying behind Lady Penelope. Lady Lucy stood up again.

Virgil started to get up again to help, or perhaps to pound the crud out of the poachers and so did Parker - but Gable stopped them by threatening them with his gun.

"Don't hurt him - he can't stand," Virgil tried to get them to stop.

Eadric dropped Alan back to the floor and made him cry out again. "Nnnnngh,"

"Get him up in that chair!" Eadric said to the Ladies, backing away.

They hesitated, not wanting to hurt Alan. "But he's in no shape!" Lady Lucille started to object.

Alan interrupted, "No - do as he says - if both of you help, I'll be okay." Alan clenched his teeth just in anticipation of moving.

Ladies Penelope and Lucille each took an arm and lifted, Alan barely uttered a moan in spite of the pain he felt. Parker held the chair for him, and they sat him down gently at the desk by the radio. With his leg hanging down, it already felt like it was on fire.

Gable was watching his partner torture the youngest one and Virgil saw that no one was looking at him and Parker. He took a chance, leaned over to Parker and whispered, "It's been a while now- maybe they'll get relaxed and will make a mistake."

Virgil and Parker seemed to be the only ones that heard it. The low rumble of the Mole cutting its way underground. They smiled weakly at each other.

"Here! Call your GDF buddies up there and tell them we changed our minds! We'll take whatever cash they can scrape together, I'd say at least a couple million, and one of their planes – full of fuel. And the Ladies will come with us as insurance."

"No they won't" Virgil bristled, feeling very protective.

"You shut up, you have nothing to say about this. At close range, Eadric pointed his gun straight at Virgil's head with his finger on the trigger. Virgil stared at him, almost daring him to shoot.

Alan quickly turned on the mic and yelled, "John! Help! They have guns – Virgil's hurt!"

Wham, another kick to his injured leg. Alan screamed into the mic and almost fell out of the chair. But Eadric caught him and pushed him back up. Alan groaned pitifully and swayed, very close to passing out.

"Kid come on! Now you're going to tell them what I wanted you too." Eadric ordered.

Eadric tried to force Alan's unresponsive hand to hold the mic. Alan tried but dropped it.

Frustrated, Eadric pushed Alan out of the chair. Lady Lucy tried to catch Alan, but she only managed to slow his fall a little and kept him from bumping his head at least. She straightened his legs and put her sweater under his head.

"You ignorant moron! Can't you see he's nearly unconscious? – I swear I'll pay you back for all you've done to us!" Virgil said.

Eadric turned and pointed his gun at Virgil again, but in anger, turned and shot three bullets into Lady Lucy's back as she tried to help Alan. She slumped, landing across Alan's chest.

The sound of each gunshot made Alan startle. He was holding his breath with his eyes squeezed shut when he felt Lady Lucy' body come to rest on his chest. He couldn't bring himself to look. But started with a whine though his teeth and led to sobbing.

Virgil was just in shock, he couldn't say anything but painfully moved toward the fallen pair with tears forming in his brown eyes.

Speechless for the first time in her life, Lady Penelope leaned against the wall for a moment, and let herself slide down to sit on the floor again, still in a very Lady-like position with her knees to one side. Sherbet hopped up on her leg.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

"Gunshots!" Scott practically screamed into his helmet mic. "If they shot . . . " Scott couldn't say it, so he said, "How much farther?"

"About fifteen meters – that unexpected concrete and rebar wall slowed us down a little."

"Go up now!" Scott didn't mean to scream at Gordon, but he did.

"But we don't know what's up there!" Gordon objected.

"We know the life signs - now only four life signs - are ahead only fifteen meters - go up now!"

"We'll lose some of the surprise we were hoping would give us an advantage, but okay!" Gordon pulled the controls to go up. "Mole Pod is Go!"

John urgently called the GDF, "This is Thunderbird 5 - I heard Alan and the gunshots - what is happening down there?"

"We're mobilizing to enter from all directions!" Colonel Casey said, running with six officers to the front of the building. "Scott and Gordon are ready to break through from under the building - can't talk now."

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

"You idiot!" Gable yelled, "Those gunshots are going to bring them all in here!"

"Don't call me an idiot!" Eadric turned and pointed the gun at his partner. Parker took the opportunity to body slam Eadric. Still loyal to his partner, Gable leaned down and punched Parker in the ribs to get him off of Eadric.

Parker rolled off of Eadric and landed on his back trying to catch his breath.

"STOP! Just STOP!" Virgil begged. Lady Penelope watched with an expression of concern.

Eadric jumped to his feet, pointing his gun around at everyone in turn.

With a loud rumbling sound, the Mole Pod broke through the floor outside the control room. They could see it out in the large work area poking up through the floor. The pointy nose had started into the ceiling.

"What is that!" Eadric turned and looked out the control room window in time to see Gordon give the Mole one more quick push forward to land flat on the floor and left the hole he made open for the officers to come through. The nose of the Mole damaged the ceiling some more and brought some of it down.

GDF Officers stormed through the open hole left by the Mole Pod. Gordon opened the canopy and got out, followed by Scott.

Eadric knocked the glass out of the window with the gun's barrel and started shooting. The first bullet hit the Mole uncomfortably close to Gordon. "Ah!" He let go with his hands and purposely fell behind the Mole. "I guess we know where they are."

"Are you hit?" Scott asked urgently, landing beside his brother.

"No, I'm not hit," Gordon said, but looking at Scott, he said, "But you are! – Scott! Lay back!" Gordon tried to help his brother lie back by putting his hands on Scott's shoulders.

Scott refused, "I'm fine! It's just a scratch." Scott said after looking at his bloody shoulder. He batted Gordon's hands away.

Inside the control room. Even Gable crouched down low with the hostages when his partner went crazy. Eadric emptied one gun and then got the other, shooting at anything that moved.

Parker was paying close attention as he watched the crazy man going through bullets.

Very quietly Virgil felt for Lady Lucy's pulse at her neck. He was hoping that he'd been wrong. He closed his eyes for a moment, after verifying that she was dead. He gently rolled her off of Alan, and his little brother stirred showing that he was still awake.

"Shhh, Alan," Virgil touched Alan's lips as he woke up. Virgil repeated, "Shhhh, you have to stay quiet."

Alan stayed quiet but looked at Lady Lucy, her arm still across his chest. He asked like he really didn't know, "Wh-What happened to her?"

"Shhhh," Virgil repeated, and Eadric shot out the window again.

Eadric was yelling "Stay back, or I'll kill everyone in here." and "Leave us Alone!"

It startled Alan, and he tried to roll over, but moving reminded him how much moving his leg hurt. "Aagnnn!" he stifled his cry when Virgil covered his mouth.

Parker quietly scooted over to Lady Penelope.

"Parker? what can we do?" Lady Penelope said, "he's shooting at our friends."

"I know, but I don't think he could hit the broad side of a barn," Parker whispered. "Give it just one more moment, M'Lady."

Bang - Eadric shot at the Mole again when Scott tried to come out to get closer. Scott ducked back down by Gordon.

"That's it - nine shots - he's out of bullets!" Parker charged Eadric again and this time Gable didn't interfere. Eadric saw him coming and aimed, but when he pulled the trigger, all he got was a 'click.'

Parker turned him around by his arm and threw him over his hip. "Right then - Now you're mine." Parker punched him. "Just hope you are unconscious before Scott gets in here!" Parker said. Parker punched him again, and Eadric stayed down that time.

Alan had his eyes shut, scared half to death and in pain again. He covered Lucy's lifeless hand with his and held on tightly. Virgil watched sadly, "Alan, are you okay?"

"No," Alan said, tears flowed from the corners of his eye and into his hair.

"I understand - and it's over now Alan," Virgil said with tears in his eyes too.

Through the window, Scott saw Parker take the shooter down and ran from behind the Mole, with Gordon on his heels. Gordon stayed behind the wall while Scott kicked in the door.

Scott came in with his fists up, ready for a fight. Gable made the mistake of trying to run out, past Scott and on the way Gable swung his fist at him. Scott pounded on the man half again his size. Four punches one right after the other put the big man down. Scott leaned down and grabbed Gable by his shirt to pull him up for more.

Gordon kicked both empty guns to the corner by Virgil on his way inside.

"No! Scott, he's had enough! Alan needs help Bro." Virgil interrupted.

Scott dropped Gable again, and rubbed his bloodied shoulder, strained a little with all the punching it just had to do.

Gordon ran to Lady Penelope, "Are you alright?" He took her hand in his, to check her pulse.

"Yes, I think so, go - your brother's need you more than I." She said, letting go of his hand.

"Right," Gordon agreed and with a hop squatted down by Virgil.

Scott moved the desk so he could get in to check on Lady Lucy. From the look on Virgil's face, and the three bullet wounds visible on her back. He didn't have much hope that he'd find her alive.

"Virgil, are you okay?" Gordon said.

"No - it's been pretty rough, and I need to talk to Colonel Casey - now!" Virgil answered.

"I'm here, Virgil." Colonel Casey appeared behind Gordon.

"Colonel Casey, don't let anyone go in the large door off of the east hallway - where the scanners are not working. There is a wounded, hungry lion in there that needs medical care and food badly."

"A Lion?" Colonel Casey said, not sure she heard right.

"Yes, a full-sized Male, African Lion," Virgil Verified. "He tried to make me his lunch and Alan an appetizer - but it's not his fault - please don't let anyone shoot him. I promised I'd take him home when he felt better."

"It's just like you to make a promise to a Lion who's trying to eat you," Gordon said. "I suppose that's how you received all these wounds?" Gordon was looking at Virgil's leg.

.

.

Scott tried to roll Lady Lucy a little more to the side so he could check Alan. But Alan wouldn't let go of her hand.

"Alan, you can let go now." he meant that in more than one way. Alan would have to let go of his new friend emotionally that he'd just met.

"No - if I do something bad will happen - and we're going to have dinner in Paris next Saturday." Alan cried.

"Come on Alan, I need to check you out - and I can tell from here that I need to splint your leg before you move again."

"She's dead isn't she?" Alan said sadly, between sobs. "If she weren't, you'd be doing medical scans on her first."

"Yes Alan, I'm so sorry!" Scott answered. Alan reached up for his brother, So Scott helped pull him up for a tight hug. "I'm so sorry," Scott repeated. He cried too while Alan sobbed into Scott's flying suit front.

"He's been through a lot," Virgil said to Scott.

"I know - I should never have sent him on this mission. I wish I had been the one ..."

"You couldn't have known, Scott - we've had this conversation before." Virgil reminded him.

"But it was Stupid, I thought the mission would be a piece of cake, and I was trying to set you up to meet a girl of all things," Scott said into Alan's hair. "I'm so sorry this happened, Alan."

Virgil whispered to Gordon, "And Alan did meet a girl and he liked Lady Lucy and she seemed to like him, although it was an unusual situation. He found and saved her, and even after his leg was badly injured he was brave and tried to help. Parker nearly had to sit on him to make him stay put when I was dancing with the lion."

"WE all need to be sure he knows that we're proud of him, and support him until he can accept what happened," Gordon said. He'd begun cutting away Virgil's suit leg and pushed his green harness up higher to clean his wounds.

"These wounds are going to need a lot of stitches. Make sure Brains is ready for us when we get back to Tracy Island." Gordon added.

When Alan relaxed, Scott helped him lie back so he wouldn't have to move his leg. Then he composed himself and called Brains and John to update them on the situation and to be sure he knew that they found Virgil and Alan alive.

While Scott spoke, he began splinting Alan's leg snugly and securely. "I think Alan's leg is fractured, but I can't tell how badly. It feels like the bone is still in place, but there's been a lot of muscle damage, and he's sure to have lost a lot of blood. The deep cuts go almost all the way around his leg, and he's a lot of pain."

"I'm receiving his vitals now. Give him some Morphasol – Virgil too if he wants it," John said.

"FAB," Gordon acknowledged.

Scott looked at Virgil questioningly, and Virgil answered, "No, I don't want anything for pain. Just get us out of here."

Four GDF officers entered the small room with two stretchers with medical equipment and supplies set on top of each. Gordon thanked them, "Thanks, guys."

Scott got up to get a drug kit and more bandage material to finish Alan's splint.

Gordon waited until they sat a stretcher down by Virgil. "I don't need a stretcher either - let me ride up with you in the Mole," Virgil argued.

"Forget it, you're a patient, and injured people don't get to ride in the Mole."

The same officers that brought the equipment took over and the officers that had been there saluted and left for other duties.

The officers stood Gable and Eadric up and handcuffed them. Scott eyed both of them with hatred in his eyes, and anger evident on his face.

"Easy Scott, they can't hurt anyone or any animals for a long time," Virgil said.

"I hope it's for 'life,' at least, considering they murdered Lady Lucy," Scott said. "Some countries still have the death penalty in-dependant of the GDF. If we could get them extricated to one of those, I'd be happy to volunteer to drop the hammer on both of them."

"I don't think you could do it, Scott – you are just scared now, and feeling angry."

"I guess," Scott still thought about how he'd end those two. He was squatting, and still squatting just turned around to look at Alan. His little brother's eyes were closed.

Scott said, "Alan, are you still with us?"

"Yeah, but since that shot, you gave me it's like I don't even have legs, especially not an injured one."

"Yeah," Scott understood, "That new drug, Morphasol, is some really good stuff – but when it starts to wear off, you'll feel it – let us know so we can give you more."

"I'll be okay Scott," Alan said, his eyes closed again.

"I know you will," Scott said, "Have a good nap, you really earned it."

Scott and Gordon lifted Alan onto the stretcher so smoothly it seemed like he didn't know he was moving, and in a moment his soft breaths indicated that he was asleep.

"Alan's exhausted," Virgil observed. "I hope he's okay."

"I'm sure Brains can fix his leg, and if he can't do it on his own, he can call in any of the best specialists to assist him."

"I'm not as worried about his leg as I am his mental state. His moments when he was unconscious were the only times that he wasn't scared and in pain during this whole ordeal. And then when Lady Lucy fell on him when she died, he woke up holding her hand."

Scott and Gordon looked solemn as they helped Virgil onto the stretcher. Scott stayed to send Virgil's vitals to John.

Lady Penelope was tending to Parker's broken nose by holding one of her fine silk hankies to it.

"Here Parker, hold this," she said after a minute. Parker held the hankie to his nose. Lady Penelope pulled up Parker's black shirt and looked at his ribs where Eadric punched him. She touched the large bruise developing, and he winced.

"Yep, you seem to have broken some ribs."

"Oh my Lady," He said sadly.

"Don't look so sad - I'm sure Sherbet will be happy to keep you company while you recover." Sherbet barked.

"Oh, Blimey O'Reilly," Parker groaned, "What a joy."

"Scott, Gordon, I believe Parker has broken some ribs." Lady Penelope had said before she picked up Sherbet.

"I'll be right there," Gordon said, grabbing a med box with bandages and a lot of wide bandage tape.

Virgil heard and called, "Parker can ride up on this stretcher."

"No he can't," Scott said. "I'll request that someone bring us another."

"No-No, it's just a couple of ribs," Parker said, "I've had worse than this many times since my school days."

Lady Penelope was fussing over Sherbet, scratching his head and rubbing his belly when he rolled over.

With Scott tending to Virgil, and Gordon tending to Parker's ribs. Alan lay alone on a stretcher near the desk where he fell, and where Lady Lucy's body still lay, uncovered. He opened his eyes, looking up, but then looked over at her. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Even with the painkilling drug in his system, he still felt the pain of loss and started to cry softly again.

Sherbet heard Alan crying softly and left Lady Penelope to see him. Alan suddenly found himself looking at the little dog's face instead of the girl's body. He picked Sherbet up and put him on his chest, and hugging him tightly with both arms, he cried. He squeezed the little dog so hard his little pug eyes about popped out, but he licked Alan's chin and the tears off of one cheek. It made Alan smile a little, and he sniffled.

With his head turned away from the girl's body, it was all like a bad dream. He still hugged Sherbet tightly, and the little dog put his head down near Alan's neck.

Lady Penelope watched Bertie giving the teen the best therapy there is and smiled too.

"Okay men, let's get everyone moved out of here!" Colonel Casey said when she came inside. "We have unblocked and unlocked the way to the first floor and main entrance leading to where the Thunderbirds are parked."

"FAB, Colonel," Scott said.

"Zoo officials and the Global Humane Society are coming for the lion." Colonel Casey continued. Virgil was listening too.

"No - not the zoo - I'm taking that lion back to where they caught him as soon as his wound heals," Virgil said urgently.

"The Zoo is only providing help in capturing the lion safely, veterinarians will treat him, and the humane society has quarters ready for him to recover in. They are aware that you will take him back to where they captured him when he is ready."

"Thank you, Colonel Casey," Virgil said.

Officer's picked the stretchers up to take them out of the warehouse. One officer tried to make Alan let go of Sherbet, and he resisted holding the little dog even tighter.

Lady Penelope interrupted, "It's okay Officer, let him hold Sherbet. I'll walk up with you."

The four officers, carrying the stretchers with Virgil, Alan, and Sherbet on board. Scott, Lady Penelope, and Parker followed.

On their way out of the room, Scott bumped into an officer with a gurney and a body bag on his way into the room.

Scott gritted his teeth and looked down, trying to hide his tears.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

When they came out of the warehouse near the Thunderbirds, Colonel Casey, Lady Penelope and Parker went to the command center to answer questions and give their reports.

As soon as the officers boarded Thunderbird 2's deck to go inside with the stretchers, John and Kayo appeared and rode up with them.

John went to Virgil and helped them set him down.

Kayo went to Alan, "Alan? How are you feeling?"

"The drugs are keeping the pain at bay." he answered simply.

"That's not really what I meant," Kayo said, "I see you have a little friend. I don't think I've ever seen that dog before when he wasn't with Lady Penelope. Do you want me to take him back to her?"

"No," Alan said. He was still hugging the dog. "Lady P. said I could hold him."

"Okay," Kayo said. "I was so sorry to hear what happened in there."

"Yeah," Alan managed to say without crying.

"Well, you'll be back home soon, and I'll help Brains fix your leg."

"Thank you, Kayo," Alan said, scratching Sherbet's neck.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

In Brains Lab, Scott was taking the temporary bandages off of Virgil's thigh to finished stitching him up. Virgil rolled onto his side so Scott could see better, and said, "Now, you do a good job, I don't want a scar messing up this gorgeous body in a bathing suit."

"The scars will be the lion's fault, not mine." Scott said, "But just a sec huh, they're putting Alan on Brains' surgery table, and he's still holding the dog. I'll be right back."

"Tell him I wish him well too!" Virgil said as Scott walked away.

Scott looked at Alan's face and thought he looked older than when this whole mess started. "Hey Alan, what do you say you let me hold Sherbet, you'll be going to sleep soon."

"No," Alan said. Scott tried to take Sherbet anyway, and Alan started crying and trying to hold Sherbet tighter.

The little dog growled and snapped at Scott. "Hey!" Scott said and stopped trying to take Sherbet.

"Okay, you can hold him as long as you want, or as long as he'll let you," Scott said, eying the little mutt that just snapped at him.

"Hey Alan, you have to get better fast, we need you - you know?" Scott said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, right," Alan answered less enthusiastically than Scott had hoped he would. He tried to give Alan's hand a squeeze but the dog growled, so he patted Alan's shoulder.

To Kayo, Scott softly said, "I guess just let him hold the dog til Brains gets him under and don't let the mutt bite you."

"FAB," Kayo said. She'd already realized that it would be best to wait since Alan was suddenly so attached to Sherbet.

Alan wouldn't let go of the dog long enough to have an IV set, but when Kayo held a mask over his face, that seemed okay. Kayo turned a knob that mixed some anesthetic gas with oxygen. Alan soon relaxed enough that he didn't object so hard to Gordon holding his hand and placing an IV in his arm.

The elevator came down to the lab, and Lady Penelope stepped off. She saw Sherbet sitting on Alan's chest and walked over.

"I'm a little surprised that you would let a dog into surgery - but Sherbet is special, I know."

"He's out," Gordon reported, checking Alan's pulse and eye response.

Kayo said, "Alan wouldn't let go of Sherbet - he's been holding him since we left the warehouse. Sherbet doesn't seem to mind. But he tried to bite Scott when he tried to take him, could you take him now that Alan is under anesthetic?"

"Of course, " Lady Penelope said, "Come on Bertie." She picked him up and went to see Scott and Virgil.

"How are you doing, Virgil?" Lady Penelope asked when she walked up.

"Pretty good I guess, considering that there was a lion involved in my injuries," Virgil said. Scott was stitching him up using a light, local anesthesia.

"I'm surprised even the lion's claws could have broken through our brother's tough old hide," Scott said.

"Thanks, but I'm not as old as you," Virgil said. "Lady P. I see you got your dog back from Alan."

"Yes, but only after Alan went to sleep for Brains to treat his leg. Brains and Kayo were just completing medical scans of his leg."

"I want to see," Scott said, taking off his gloves.

"You better get finished stitching me up before the local wears off," Virgil said as Scott left him again.

Gordon was monitoring Alan's anesthesia levels, and Kayo was cutting off the last layers of bandage and splint. Brains was at the scrub sink gowning and gloving up.

Scott walked to the screens showing images of Alan's leg. When he got close enough to see detail, he groaned, "Oh-ouch."

"Yes, ouch as you say, Scott. The bone didn't break all the way through, and it may have only been a small crack at first. But Kayo and Gordon told me that they tossed Alan around quite a bit and even kicked his leg more than once."

Scott clenched his fists and his jaw while he listened.

Brains continued, "I believe that is what lead to his leg's current condition. There are multiple cracks in the bone running vertically. And here, a chunk of bone completely broke out of the side, here. It has slipped down next to the bone about sixteen centimeters. I can't imagine how badly that must have hurt." Brains said sadly.

"And hurt over and over. Those two, Eadric and Gobble or whatever his name was, better hope the are never alone with me. Will Alan's leg heal up well?"

"It may never be the same. Along with the fractured bone, there is a lot of muscle and soft tissue damage. Sports Medicine Surgery Specialist, Dr. Morton will be joining me on a vid link once I get started. He already has Alan's medical images and will be able to see what I see all through surgery to advise."

"I can go get him in Thunderbird 1 and have him back here before Kayo has his leg prepped."

"That is not necessary. I can do this, Dr. Morton wants to be linked to support and will give me advice if needed."

"Oh, okay - but let me know if you need anything." Scott reminded Brains.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

"You're finally back," Virgil said, "I've all healed up by now."

"Not likely." Scott smiled weakly.

"How bad is his leg?" Virgil asked seriously.

"It could be real bad. Brains is consulting with a Sports Medicine Doctor and is almost ready to start. When you're up and around, check out the images of his leg." Scott suggested.

"The way you're going, I'll be lucky if I can get off this table tomorrow sometime."

"Keep it up, Bro," Scott said. "I'll stitch out your childhood nickname, and it will be forever marked in your leg."

"You wouldn't dare," Virgil said.

"What is he talking about?" Lady Penelope asked.

"Never mind," Virgil said.

"I'll tell you when we're done here," Scott promised Lady Penelope and Virgil gave him a look that might have killed a weaker life form.

Alone in a corner, John, sat quietly outside the surgery area. "He could hear what was being said and watched what was happening on the same channel that Brains used to communicate with Dr. Morton. The look of concern never left his face, not even when Lady Penelope sat down next to him with Sherbet.

"How are you doing, John?" She asked seriously.

"Just great. How about you?" John said.

"You're lying - you are far from great, and thinking that you shouldn't have sent Alan."

"Right."

"You can't do that to yourself. Alan is a member of International Rescue, and hated it when you and Jeff and the others wouldn't let him go because it was too dangerous."

"Dangerous yeah it's what we do, but to suffer and be hurt in the way he was. I just can't even comprehend what makes people treat other people like that."

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

To Be Continued . . .


	4. Chapter 4

4

By Crystalquirt

I do not own anything to do with 'The Thunderbirds Are Go' past or present.

*From part 3

John sat quietly and alone in a corner. "He could hear what was being said and watched what was happening on the same channel that Brains used to communicate with Dr. Morton. The look of concern never left his face, not even when Lady Penelope sat down next to him with Sherbet.

"How are you doing, John?" She asked seriously.

"Just great. How about you?" John said.

"You're lying - you are far from great, and you think that you shouldn't have sent Alan."

"Right."

"You can't do that to yourself. Alan is a member of International Rescue, and hated it when you and Jeff and the others wouldn't let him go because it was too dangerous."

"Dangerous, . . . Yeah, it's what we do, but to suffer and be hurt in the way he was. I just can't even comprehend what makes people treat other people like that."

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

"Okay Virgil, you're all stitched back together." Scott snipped the excess suture material from the last stitch on the last of Virgil's shoulder wounds.

"Finally - and it took so long - you won't be getting a tip, but now it's your turn," Virgil said.

"You can't stitch a bullet wound, it's a puncture, and it went right through my arm - it hardly even caught skin."

"No, but I can clean and bandage it for you, so you don't get an infection and have your arm fall off one day."

"Ha-Ha," Scott smiled.

They switched places. Scott sat on the table and winced slightly when he pulled his arm out of his suit top. Virgil got out another instrument pack, surgical scrub, and more bandage material.

John got up and leaned on the wall, closer to where Alan's surgery was taking place so he could see Alan and not just his bloody leg on a little screen.

Alan looked so small and helpless to John. When Alan slept, he looked cute and innocent. Now he had a trach tube down his throat and taped to his face. His eyes were taped shut and had ointment in them, which was melting and running out making his look like he was crying again.

John couldn't stand it and turned away, preferring to see him happy and enthusiastic in his memories.

Lady Penelope put her hand on his shoulder and pulled. John turned around, and she hugged him. "You looked like you needed a hug." she whispered.

John put his arms around her and hugged her back, "Thank you," he whispered.

"Okay, we're ready to close," Brains finally announced and made John and Lady Penelope look over.

"Gordon, start waking him up, but not too fast - it will take a while to close the incision.

John looked again. Gordon had moved and blocked his view of Alan's face. Lady Penelope walked back over to Scott and Virgil.

"Brains is closing, and Alan will be awake soon," she said.

Sherbet struggled in her arms and barked, wanting down. She put him down, and he ran back to sit at the end of the surgical table.

Lady Penelope asked, "Do you imagine that Bertie understood what I said?"

"Maybe he did, it's hard to say how much some dogs understand," Virgil said, watching Bertie.

"If Alan didn't seem to need him right now, I'd be a little jealous of Bertie ignoring me for someone else." Lady Penelope said with a smile.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

The first sign that Alan was waking up was his moving hands. He held his hands over his chest and looked like he was feeling around for something. In another moment, he woke up with a start, "Where's Sherbet?" he asked, trying to sit up.

Gordon stood up quickly and with his hands on Alan's shoulders, held him down. That seemed to panic Alan.

"No! Let me up! I have to find Sherbet!" Alan started to fight. He took a swing at Gordon and connected hard enough with his cheek to turn his head and bring tears to his eyes. Brains held Alan's legs down so he couldn't kick or move his injured leg.

Gordon held on tighter, which made Alan fight harder. John quickly picked Sherbet up and put the little dog on Alan's chest, "Alan - Alan, Sherbet is here! Look!" John said, catching one of Alan's hands and putting it on the dog's fur.

Alan stopped fighting and hugged the stuffing out of Sherbet, but the usually fussy little dog didn't seem to mind at all, even though his bulgy eyes were bulging a little more being hugged so tightly.

Gordon whispered, "Thanks, John, that was unpleasant."

"Your cheek is bleeding, Gordon," John said. He reached the surgical tray and got a couple of gauze squares. John pressed them to Gordon's cheek where Alan had punched him. "There you go."

"Thanks - I've never seen anyone wake up from anesthesia like that," Gordon said.

"Alan's had a very rough day. Probably rougher than anyone else could imagine."

"I know," Gordon said. Alan wouldn't take his hand from the dog, so Gordon put his hand over his little brother's hand trying to comfort himself as much as he wanted to comfort Alan. After a few moments pressing on his cheekbone with the gauze, the bleeding stopped, and John went at Gordon's face with surgical scrub and a band aid.

"Why did it have to be this beautiful face?" Gordon said, smiling a weak smile.

"A little scar won't hurt you," John said.

"Really? Do you think there will be a scar?" Gordon said, sounding serious and he held up a metal surgical tray to try and see his cheek.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

Later in the evening, Alan was in his bed sleeping fitfully. He thrashed around, trying to move his soft-casted leg. The ends of the velcro closures kept getting caught in the covers, and when he tried to move, he couldn't move which nearly panicked him and woke him up. Alan had Sherbet under the blanket with him, hugging him.

Out at Jeff's desk and surfing through channels, Gordon found a repeat news broadcast of the earlier events at the warehouse.

No one from International Rescue was there when the GDF took Eadric and Gable away. The video showed Gable walking quietly, handcuffed with his hands behind his back. Eadric was handcuffed too but not quiet or cooperative.

"Hey, guys!" Gordon called "Come listen to this!"

Only Scott was still awake, and in within earshot, so Scott joined him. He stood next to Gordon, behind Jeff's desk.

The video was showing the officers trying to escort the suspects to the plane for transport. Eadric had recovered well enough from Parker's butt whooping to try repeatedly to body slam the officers, and shout obscenities at the cameras.

The only thing the TV station didn't have to sensor out was, "This is all International Rescue's *beep fault! They destroyed our business and cost us millions of *beep dollars worth of trade. I'm gonna get every one of those *beep back!"

"Looks like we made another enemy," Gordon said.

"Yeah," Scott answered.

"I never understand how we can make enemies in the rescue business," Gordon said.

"We weren't just rescuing people. I let us get involved in GDF business again," Scott said sadly.

Gordon and Scott ran from the room at top speed when the heard Alan screaming.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

"No! Let me go!" Alan screamed in his sleep. He'd finally fallen to sleep, a deep sleep that produced nightmares. "Aaaaah!" He screamed, he scared Sherbet, and he jumped off of the bed.

Alan kicked with his uncasted leg and punched air. "Aaaaah!"

Gordon and Scott arrived at his bedside first, and Scott held his letting brother's legs down, gently while Gordon woke him. He tried talking to him but had to shake his shoulders to wake him up.

"Aaan," Alan whined and pulled Gordon down for a hug. Gordon leaned down and held Alan.

"They killed me! Oh, it hurt so badly!" Alan cried.

"You're fine now, Alan, you weren't killed," Gordon said in Alan's ear.

"But . . ." Alan focused his eyes after Kayo turned on a light. "Gordon?"

"Yeah, Bro," Gordon said when he brother said his name.

"Alan?" Scott said. Watching from the other side of Alan's bed. "You're safe at home."

Everyone except Kayo who had shown up in the hallway slowly went back to their bedrooms. Kayo hung out in the hallway, listening.

Alan felt around on the bed. "Where's Sherbet?"

"He bailed on you Bro - I think he's still under the bed," Gordon answered.

Alan called, "Sherbet?"

"Sherbet is okay too, Alan, could you tell us about your dream?"

"I don't want to - I'd have to remember," Alan said.

"It might help, maybe you won't have another nightmare when you go back to sleep," Gordon said hopefully.

"My back still hurts you know."

"Why?" Gordon asked/

"It hurts where they killed me, and I fell on myself. it was weird," Alan had the blanket all scrunched up in his hands.

"That dream does sound very weird, and you felt pain in your dream, and it still hurts?"

"Yah. I fell dead - on myself, and then my face turned into Lucy's, and she begged me to save her, but I couldn't move, and I had to watch her die again." Tears started to form in Alan's eyes, "It was scary - I still feel a bit creeped out."

"You were scared - for a long time, and you couldn't escape. During the time when you and the others were hostages, you were in a lot of pain, then, and even beforehand when you were alone and stuck in that trap." Gordon recounted the situation.

"Yeah I know, I was there," Alan said angrily.

"I'm just saying, how you are feeling now is understandable and will pass," Gordon said.

"Can I have Sherbet back?" Alan asked sounding nervous.

Gordon got on his knees and looked under the bed, "There's no dog under here, Scott."

Scott said to Alan, " I guess he went back to sleep with Lady Penelope, Alan."

"Nooo," Alan began to cry. "Get him back."

"Alan, do you really want me to wake Lady Penelope this late just to take her dog from her?" Scott said.

"How about if I sit with you?" Gordon offered, "We could watch movies on my tablet," Gordon turned his tablet on, put it on Alan's stomach, and it projected the images from the screen to the ceiling. "Check it out!" Gordon said, "Move over!" as he climbed up on Alan's bed with him.

Scott smiled when Gordon helped Alan move his butt over, and it barely gave Gordon room to lay on the bed with Alan and his casted leg. "So, what do you want to watch until you go back to sleep?"

"I want Sherbet," Alan said. sniffling.

"Sherbet needs some time with Lady P. He's her dog after all," Scott said.

Gordon found Alan's favorite animated movie and started it. At least with it on the ceiling, all Alan had to do to watch was open his eyes. Scott quietly left the room. He ran into Kayo in the hallway. "You should be getting some sleep."

"You should too," Kayo countered. "Is Alan settled down?"

"For now, and it looks like Gordon will keep him company since Sherbet left."

Walking back toward Kayo's room, Scott told her about seeing the poachers on the TV news and told her about their threats.

"It's good they will be in prison for a long time, I hope," Kayo said and went into her room. Scott went to his room.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

To be with the others the next morning, Gordon helped Alan come out on his crutches and set him up a warm nest on the sofa with cushions and pillows. Gordon put a pillow under his cast and gave him his handheld game and tablet to play with. Gordon sat on the edge of the sofa cushion with Alan.

"Are you comfy? Do you need anything? Or want anything?" Gordon asked.

"Sherbet?" Alan said.

On cue, Sherbet came running just ahead of a fully primped and make-uped Lady Penelope. The dog jumped up next to Alan on the sofa and Gordon moved to the next sofa, trying to smooth out his as of yet, uncombed hair.

Virgil limped when he came in and sat down next to Gordon. "How are you feeling this fine morning?" Gordon asked him.

"Pretty good, considering I was playing with all of the pointy ends of a lion," Virgil said cheerfully. "Hey Alan, how are you feeling?"

"Okay," Alan said simply, petting Sherbet.

"Well then, how is Sherbet?" Virgil asked.

Alan didn't seem to be going to answer, so Gordon did, "Sherbet didn't sleep very well last night. There were nightmares all night."

"Oh, sorry to hear that, um Sherbet. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Alan still wasn't talking, so Gordon said, "I don't know Virg."

Virgil said, "Well Gordo, do you want me to bring you a bagel? And how about you Alan?"

Gordon said, "Yeah - with cream cheese!"

Alan sat stroking Sherbet's ears like he didn't even hear.

"I'll bring Alan one too," Virgil said and hobbled toward the kitchen.

Scott entered about the same time as Virgil left. Teasing, he said, "Hey Alan - are you torturing that Mutt again?

"Nooo, I don't think I am - I wouldn't torture . . ." Alan started crying.

"Oh sorry Alan, I didn't mean I really thought you were torturing him - he obviously loves all of the attention you're giving him." Scott apologized and looked at Lady Penelope, like he wanted her to help him out.

"I will be attending a luncheon at the Embassy and Parker will be here soon to pick me up." Lady Penelope said, "Alan, would you mind if I left Sherbet with you for the day?"

"I'd like that - if you think he'd be okay, and," Alan said sadly, "if it's okay with Scott."

"Of course it is!" Scott said, sad that Alan would think he would object.

"Oh, here's Parker, I'll see you all later, and Alan," Lady Penelope leaned down and whispered in Alan's ear, "You are wonderful Alan, and I know you'll take extraordinary care of Bertie."

Lady Penelope smiled and went out to meet Parker.

Scott sat on the edge of the sofa cushion with Alan. He was staring at Sherbet and didn't seem to notice Scott.

"I'm sorry I upset you before, I feel terrible," Scott said softly.

"Okay," Alan said like he didn't hear what his eldest brother said.

There were two loud alarms that sounded all over Tracy Island like they always did,"Tracy Island, we have a situation," they heard John's voice, and his hologram appeared in the control room.

This time, the sounds scared Alan. He scrambled to get up, but got stuck with his cast in the sofa cushions and fell, landing on his shoulder on the carpet with his cast still up on the sofa. "Tracy Island - Come in," they heard John's voice again.

Scott answered, "Go ahead Thunderbird 5," he was watching his brothers help Alan get back up on the couch.

"Alan!" Virgil cried, and Gordon jumped up with him to help get Alan back up on the sofa. Virgil steadied Alan's legs while Gordon picked up his torso and put him gently up on the sofa, rearranging the cushions.

"Sorry guys, that scared the crap out of me!" Alan said.

"It's okay," Gordon said, smiling.

"What' is it, John?" Alan said, smiling.

His brothers were surprised. This was the first time it seemed that Alan was truly awake and not withdrawn that morning.

John was saying, ". . . Coast of Japan is in trouble. It has capsized in a storm, and most of the crew is overboard."

"What John?" Scott said snapping his attention back to business.

John repeated, "I said, a fishing boat off . . ."

"Alright, Thunderbird 5, I'll take Thunderbird 5 and Gordon," Scott interrupted.

Gordon and Virgil ran to get geared up.

Scott yelled at Virgil, "Wait! I'm going on this one with Gordon!"

"Why should you go?" Virgil objected, "I can take him and help rescue the crew." he paused before going down his tube.

"No, you can't! What if you need to help in the water - you can't go swimming with a bunch of fresh wounds." Scott ended the conversation by pulling his wall lamps down to begin his gear up.

"Kayo, can you stay with Alan?" Virgil said into his communicator. He was already falling through the wall and down his tube, ignoring Scott.

Kayo was with her ship, and answered, "Sure, I'll be up in less than five."

Everyone left at once, and suddenly finding himself alone, Alan hugged Sherbet tightly. He softly cried, "Grandma?" Then louder, "Kayo!"

He screamed into Sherbet's fur, "Aaaah!" and with his eyes squeezed shut, he yelled, "Help! - Help!"

Alan startled again when a hand touched his shoulder. "Aaaah! Don't touch me - No!"

"Alan! Are you in pain?" Kayo said, moving quickly around the end of the sofa where he was lying.

"Kayo!" Alan cried a look of relief, and a smile washed over his face. "Kayo! I was trapped!"

"Trapped? Do you mean your leg hurts and you need help getting up?" Kay said gently.

"No, I'm not in pain . . . um, I don't know why I panicked. All the guys just left out of here fast on a mission."

Sherbet jumped down and went to the kitchen for a drink of water. He went by Grandma Tracy and stopped long enough to beg for a cookie. "That's right Sherbet - you like Grandma's cookies!" she said sweetly to him when she handed him one.

"It's okay Alan you've been through a lot." Kayo tried to help Alan feel better, "Just know that however you feel or how you react is understandable and normal. You'll be just fine, but you may have a rough time ahead."

"You mean like the nightmares and stuff?" Alan asked.

"Yes, or being alone might scare you - like I think it just did," Kayo replied.

"Kayo, did you have breakfast?" Alan changed the subject.

"Yes, I did," Kayo said, "Did you?"

"No, Virgil was getting me a bagel, but John called."

"I'll get you one, cream cheese?"

"Sure!" Alan sounded happier.

"Now you'll be okay while I'm gone, right?"

"Yeah, I'm embarrassed," Alan admitted.

"No need to be, you are fine, and we'll all be here for you if you need us."

Kayo went to the kitchen and met Grandma Tracy on the way. She was standing just out of sight, listening. She followed Kayo back to the kitchen.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

A blond haired and blue eyed GDF Corrections Officer stood outside a cell, studying the pair inside, Eadric and Gable.

"What do you want?" Eadric said after the officer had been there a minute.

"Nothing much, right now," The officer said, "But you are both to come with me. The warden wants to see you."

"The warden?" Gable asked, "But we ain't even been to court yet."

"Come on, or I'll taser you and drag you out," The Officer threatened.

The pair of as yet to be convicted poachers were escorted by the one Corrections Officer way out to and through the south Sally Port to a waiting taxi cab.

The driver pulled away, and the officer watched, smiling. With a flicker of light, his face changed, and The Hood walked away.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

Eadric asked the driver, "Where are we going?"

"To the Rose Petal Motel, off of Mulberry Street."

"Why there?" Gable asked.

"That's where I was paid to take you. There's a prepaid room waiting for you there, and you are to stay there until you are contacted."

"Contacted by whom?"

"That's all you need to know."

The next day, in an alley near the corner of Mulberry and Second Street, three men stood together, talking.

"You certainly don't look like anyone who could have taken four members of International Rescue hostage," The Hood said, sounding disappointed.

"Whatever - we got a call to come here, are you who sprung us?" Eadric asked.

"Yes I'm the one who 'sprung you' - and as for the 'why' question you will ask next, it seems that you two have one of the same goals as I."

"Are you into poaching, taxidermy or just into killing things?" Eadric asked sarcastically.

'None of those things, but your talents may be able to get me what we both want. I saw you on the news when you were arrested. You want revenge on the Tracy's and International Rescue and have the skills and equipment to take them out of the picture."

" Why would we need your help? Now that you got us out of prison we know what to do!" Eadric stated.

"For this to be successful, it will have to be planned and handled in a most efficient way." The Hood warned.

"What's so special about them? I assure you they bleed just like everyone else does." Eadric said. Gable listened to the pair, keeping out of the conversation.

"You should know first thing, that I want their home at Tracy Island, all of their tech, including the Thunderbirds. I will pay you handsomely for your help plus you can have any artwork or trinkets you find there."

"We will take it all, but we might be able to come to a reasonable price for us to sell it all to you."

"Don't be ridiculous - You are idiots, and you are working for me. At this time, I'm feeling generous - do not make me change my mind. International Rescue is good. I know where they live and how to get them out of their base, and I have a lot of money I can pay you to have you do it my way. "

"Those are all very compelling reasons, I must admit, except for the 'idiot' part - but for a lot of money, you can call me anything you want. What should we call you? Baldy?" Eadric said.

"You just call me Agent 57." The Hood replied. "I have attacked the Tracy's home base before - with less than favorable results. Kayo, my niece and the one the Tracy's call their sister is very good. She is the Tracy's Security Officer, and she has foiled my plans more than once."

"Oh come on, she's just a girl. If we lure them away this time, they won't be able to return home." Eadric said, smiling. His partner, Gable smiled, but still was worried about what Eadric was thinking.

"Underestimating her will be your downfall." The Hood warned, and she is family - I do not want her harmed in any way - just kept away until our mission is complete."

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

The Tracy brothers came back from their mission wet and tired, and they found Alan asleep on the couch with Sherbet. Lady Penelope, Kayo, and Grandma Tracy sat at the dining room table.

Virgil found the ladies and asked, "It's late, I didn't think we'd find you ladies up, or you, Lady P., still here at all."

"I just couldn't bear to take Sherbet from Alan yet. He was sleeping so soundly. "

"Virgil," Kayo began, "Alan is really frightened of being alone. He was nearly hysterical after all you guys left him this morning."

"Oh wow, poor kid, it never occurred to me that he'd take it so hard."

"I think he'll recover - but it might take days or weeks, and Brains agrees, that at least at first, we all need to be sure someone is with him, or at least very close at all times," Kayo said.

Scott joined them and brought up what Gordon and he saw on the news. They spent a little time talking about it and in a few more minutes, John's hologram joined them over the table, and Virgil asked, "What are you doing awake, John?"

"I couldn't' sleep and saw that no one else is sleeping down here either - how is Alan?"

"He's doing okay, I think." Scott said, "We were just talking about that, and a few other things."

After they'd discussed things over with John too, for a few minutes, Scott decided, "If there is even a hint of criminal activity taking place on a mission I'd rather not accept it at all. If we have to accept a mission like that," Scott said, looking at Kayo, "Alan is not to go - no matter the circumstances."

"You can't protect him forever," Kayo said.

"Yes I can, and I will at least until he's 21 - or until I have to let him go," Scott said.

While the rest of the family talked around the dining table, Gordon sat in command on the sofa across from Alan.

Gordon watched Alan pull his arm out from around Sherbet and lay it over his head at the end of the couch. Sherbet slid off Alan's stomach and landed against the back of the sofa. Alan turned his head and started mumbling.

"Uh oh," Gordon whispered and watched his brother more closely. Just as Gordon thought, Alan started speaking louder and saying things that Gordon could clearly understand.

"Don't touch me!" Gordon walked over to his brother and found his hand to hold hoping it would gently wake him from his dream. "Leave her alone!" Alan cried, his eyes open wide like he saw Lucy's death all over again.

"Alan, wake up - you're having a nightmare!" Gordon said.

"Bertie!" Alan screamed and brought everyone running.

Gordon held his shoulders to shake him awake, "Alan!"

"No- No- No- No-" Alan yelled before he woke up and the instant he did and recognized Gordon, Alan grabbed him in a bear hug and pulled him down to his chest. Alan hugged him tightly, and Gordon felt his little brother trembling like he was extremely cold.

"Easy, Alan, it was just a dream," Kayo stood at the end of the couch and spoke softly. Scott, Grandma Tracy, and Virgil stayed back, watching.

"No! It really happened – that guy killed Sherbet! And mounted him on a board like the other animals!"

Lady Penelope walked over holding Sherbet, "Look, Alan, here's Bertie - he's okay!"

"I don't want to see him dead again! I can't!" Alan cried and buried his face in Gordon's chest.

Gordon tried whispering in Alan's ear, "Bertie is okay, he's alive and wants you to hold him."

Alan wailed, bawling like he didn't hear Gordon.

Kayo said to Scott, you better get Brains, "I don't know what else to do."

Scott stepped away from the others and called Brains, "Sorry to wake you, but I think Alan is having some sort of breakdown. Can you come to the control room?"

"FAB," Brains answered.

In the short time it took Brains to join the others still wearing his flannel pajamas, Alan was already feeling better.

Lady Penelope sat Sherbet on Alan's stomach, and Gordon moved enough that Alan could feel and see Sherbet walking on him. Just to punctuate that he was alive, Sherbet gave a sharp yap and wagged his curly stub.

When Alan saw the little dog, he felt so relieved that he cried some more, only happy tears. He switched from hugging Gordon, to hugging Sherbet.

"I think a dog has replaced me," Gordon said sadly and took a step back from the sofa.

Lady Penelope and Kayo stayed with Alan, and the men stepped over to Jeff's desk to talk.

"Brains, why is he so emotional?" Virgil asked.

"Yeah, one minute he's playing with Sherbet and the next he's screaming hysterically, and then he seems so depressed that he can't move or hear us if we talk to him," Gordon observed.

John joined the men's discussion. "What happened?" he asked while staring at Alan happily playing with Sherbet.

"Alan saw the Lady P's little dog killed and stuffed in his nightmare," Scott answered.

"I think I will call Dr. Shane. He's an expert I met in college and is top in his field," Brains said.

"I think you're making too big a deal out of this," John said.

"What do you mean? Alan is suffering – he can't even sleep!" Gordon said, rather emotionally.

"I mean, it's only been hours since he experienced a very traumatic situation. He isn't going to feel better in hours, or days, maybe weeks or longer, but he will accept what happened and feel better. Someday it will just be a bad memory."

"I think we should do whatever we can to help him feel better faster if that's possible. Besides being our brother, we need him!"

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

On the space elevator, John rode down to Tracy Island with EOS.

"You're in charge of Thunderbird 5 while I'm gone today. Don't forget to run diagnostics on the life support. I'm just sure I smell something odd. If it's hot wires or something we need to know."

"Yes John, and I don't think I am capable of forgetting anything."

"I know EOS – I'll be back this evening," John said and got off of the Elevator when it landed. In a second, EOS was drawing the Space Elevator back up to Thunderbird 5."

John joined the others, already waiting for him in Thunderbird 2. Grandma Tracy, Brains and MAX, Kayo, his brothers, even Alan was on board. All were wearing black suits or dresses, and they all looked sad. No one was looking forward to where they were going.

"Where is the Funeral?" Gordon asked.

"It's at Memorial Park, outside of London," John answered.

"Is there room to land?" Scott joined the conversation.

"So as not to intrude," Virgil answered, "We will land Thunderbird 2 behind the hill and walk over. That's why we're leaving a little early. Even on the other side of the hill, we'll make a lot of noise, landing."

"Alan can't walk with his crutches that far over uneven terrain," Grandma Tracy pointed out.

Brains answered, "That is why I brought MAX - Wheels Mode, MAX." Brains instructed.

MAX beeped and rose up in front, laying his longest tracks on the floor and turning his round section into a round seat, with just enough room for Alan to sit. Another metal arm shot out for Alan's cast to rest on, in whatever position he was most comfortable. MAX's head rose over the back of the seat.

Alan couldn't help but perk up when he saw MAX change for him. Scott had to jump to Alan's side to help him get seated in MAXX. He even had joystick controllers to control speed, direction, adjustments and enjoy a hot beverage on the trip.

The joy over seeing MAX change for him didn't last very long after the others went back to talking about Lady Lucille's Funeral.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

When the funeral was over, Lady Penelope saw how upset Alan looked and placed Sherbet on his lap. Sherbet rode back to Thunderbird 2 licking Alan's chin and whining at him, trying to get his attention. MAX gave Alan and the little dog a very smooth ride back to Thunderbird 2. Alan had his face covered with his handkerchief most of the way and didn't take the controls at all.

Walking with Gordon hovering around her Lady Penelope returned to Thunderbird 2 with the others.

And more bad news was coming soon after they returned to Tracy Island. When they came into the control room, a beep was sounding, and Colonel Casey's hologram was waiting over the table, looking impatient.

"Colonel Casey, what do you have for us?" Scott spoke first.

"This isn't a mission for you - in fact, I had hoped I could resolve the situation before I even had to tell you at all. I didn't want it to be at a time like this." With everyone dressed in black, Colonel Casey realized that the family had just come from the funeral.

"What do you mean? You can tell us anything," Scott said.

"Alright - The poachers, Eadric and Gable walked away from the prison."

"How could that happen?" Kayo asked angrily.

"They must have had outside help. And it gets worse."

"How much worse could it be?"

"The security camera's video clearly showed that one of my officers escorted them out."

"No! You have a traitor!" Scott accused.

"Except at the time I was having a meeting in my office, with that same officer."

"The Hood," Kayo said. A hush fell over the room.

Virgil quietly walked over to MAX to help Alan get up and sit on the sofa. When Alan reached for his crutches, Virgil noticed that his little brother's hands were shaking.

Sherbet jumped up on the sofa to wait for Alan, but he changed his mind, saying, "Virgil I just want to go to my room."

"Okay, Bro, I'll go with you," Virgil said and followed Alan to his room. Sherbet trotted along behind them.

"I just thought you should know. We haven't been able to find even one lead to help find those two."

"You probably won't with the Hood involved," Scott said.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

In his room, lying on his bed with Sherbet, Alan watched the wind blow the trees and bushes around just outside his window. Floodlights cast strange shadows around his room.

"I guess there'll be no sleep again for me tonight, Sherbet."

There was a storm coming.

To Be Continued . . .


	5. Chapter 5

Your Mutt M'Lady 5

By Crystalquirt

I do not own anything to do with 'The Thunderbirds Are Go.'

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

A week went by, and the Tracy's concentrated on helping Alan whenever they had a break in between missions. The youngest brother was having difficulty concentrating on anything, and it made his home studies hard to complete. Alan continually woke during the night having nightmares and woke everyone else up too. Gordon or Virgil sat up with him during the night.

Kayo and the others were extra diligent watching for any sign of sabotage or invasion of Tracy Island.

The Hood and his newest 'Baddies," Eadric and Gable prepared their trap for International Rescue. The Hood didn't want to know too many details about what the poachers were planning. He repeatedly threatened them about what would happen to both of them if they hurt Kayo.

The Hood focused on what he would do after he got what he wanted and the brothers were history. He fully expected Kayo to come back and work for him after the Tracy family was gone. The Hood even had his sleazy lawyers draw up a very legitimate looking contract and title to all the Tracy's property that showed that The Hood was the legal owner.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

In the late afternoon, in Brains Lab, Alan sat doing his studies with his leg up on a chair next to the one he was sitting on. He rested his chin on his palm, elbows on the table and looked very bored.

Brains noticed that the teen wasn't accomplishing anything and called him over, "Alan, can you come help me with this?"

"Help you? I doubt it, but I'll try," Alan answered. Using both hands, he lifted his casted leg down and used his crutches to get to the bench where Brains was working. Alan listened to Brains but still looked bored. Finally, he said, "I can't think. I just want to go to my room and take a nap."

"Okay, Alan. Do you want me to come with you?" Brains asked.

"No, I can hobble along alone," Alan said.

After he was lying on his bed, Alan kept opening his eyes and looking around. After a while, he thought, "This is just silly. I don't need anyone with me to take a nap. I'm at home will my brothers, except John is where he should be on Thunderbird 5. Even Sherbet is fine. He's with Lady P. today." Alan spoke to himself.

"Who are you talking to Alan?" Virgil said, after hearing Alan's voice when he passed by his room.

"Oh - no one - myself I guess," Alan said, "But it's not what you think."

"What do you think I think?" Virgil said, smiling. He went into Alan's room and sat in his chair.

"I know, you all think I'm crazy."

"We don't think that at all in fact I admire you," Virgil said.

"Admire me? Why?"

"It's only been a week, and even though I'm not with you all the time, I do see signs that you are healing, mentally and physically. You seem to be coping much better than I would have when I was your age. I know you feel bad still sometimes, but really - you are doing fine. I do know for sure that no one thinks you are crazy." Virgil said.

"Thanks, Virgil, but sometimes I think I'm crazy," Alan said.

"If you are, you are the best kind of crazy," Virgil said getting up. "I have to go. Scott and Brains want me to let them check on the love marks the big kitty gave me and removed some sutures. Wanna come with me?"

"No, I think I can take that nap now, thanks, Virgil."

"My pleasure, little brother."

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

In the dimly lit motel room, The Hood was meeting with his newest 'Baddies.'

The Hood advised both Eadric and Gable, "This first situation should be easy, uncomplicated, and not make much sense. We want Kayo to suspect something and come with whomever they send."

"Why?"

"We want them to send Kayo with whomever else shows up, so she will be one of the first that you get out of our way. With her gone, the others will be easy. But remember, I do not want her hurt in any way!" The Hood threatened.

"Yeah, you told us," Eadric said. "We're ready."

Eadric and Gable took a cab to the airport and lifted off in a lightweight helicopter, one that they used before to transport caged animals over short distances.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

Alan was awakened by John's familiar signal, and this time he really had been sleeping, and the sudden sounds still didn't scare him. Alan realized it was morning and got up and grabbed his crutches. In moments he joined the others in the command room talking to John.

"What do you have for us Thunderbird 5?" Scott answered.

"A child on a small caravan in Egypt apparently slipped off of a camel in the desert, and now his parents can't find him."

"Really? Is there a sandstorm or something?"

"Not that I can tell, Scott, but while it's morning where you are, it is the middle of the night in Egypt, so a family on a camel for an outing? I just don't know.?

"This could be a trap," Scott and Kayo said at the same time.

"We were all thinking it," John agreed. "Those two poachers have only been out of prison for a week."

"The Hood had something to do with their escape, and he could be coaching them."

"I don't know. This rescue sounds stupid enough to be true," Gordon said. "The Hood makes up much more complicated, sophisticated plans to annoy us."

"You may be right Gordon," Kayo said, "but Scott I'll go with you in Thunderbird 1 to check it out before anyone else launches."

Scott answered, "FAB, Thunderbird 1 is go!"

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

"Well Kayo, I think you were right. This was a trap. I don't see anything." Scott said after they'd covered the area once.

"And there hasn't been any wind – and why didn't the rest of the family stay around to help us look, or to take their child home when we found her?"

"Look, we might have to eat our words!" Scott said suddenly – "There in the sand, is that something pink?"

"Oh no, Scott, you don't think it's a child that's been half-buried in the sand do you?" Kayo said sounding worried.

"I hope not, but we have to see!" Scott said.

"I'm not reading any life signs within a mile of our position," Kayo said.

"The family will want the child's body back," Scott observed.

"FAB," Kayo said, staring at the spot of pink in the desert.

Scott made a quick circle in the sky and landed about sixty meters from the pink spot.

Staying together, and with Kayo scanning in all directions with her night vision goggles, they went quickly to the pink cloth. Kayo leaned down to touch it and found no child. Instead, she found only flat metal, like a plate under the pink material. She stomped her foot and found that she and Scott were standing on a metal plate.

Thinking fast and taking a chance, Kayo pushed Scott as hard as she could.

"Hey! What?" Scott asked in surprise as he found himself falling back.

It all happened in the blink of an eye.

With a snap, the sand moved in a pattern like a large 'X.' Long areas of sand filtered between iron bars as they rose and slammed shut around Kayo.

Scott barely got his feet out from between two of the closing cage sides before they snapped shut. Kayo jumped straight up, hoping to get over the cage sides. But Kayo missed by only an instant and only an inch. When the top of the trap closed down, it hit her in the head, and she fell back down inside the cage.

Scott screamed, "Kayo!" as the cage finished closing with Kayo lying on the bottom. He frantically looked for a way to get her out. Not immediately seeing a mechanism, he grabbed the bars and rattled the whole cage in frustration.

With a low rumble, a lightweight chopper appeared over a low rise in the sand close by. It flew over the cage and a cable below it with a hook on the end, hooked a large ring on the top of the cage. The cage with Kayo in it rose. The chopper blades kicked up sand like a small dust storm and stung Scott's eyes and skin. Trying to protect his eyes and face with one arm Scott jumped up to the cage and caught the bottom of an Iron bar to try and hold on.

Watching from in the chopper, on the monitors, Eadric laughed and sent a small electric charge to the cage and Scott yelped in surprise and fell back down to land in the sand.

They missed caging Scott, so rather than try to capture him again, Eadric, wearing night vision goggles waited with his AK 47 on his lap while Gable circled the chopper around so he could line up the shot.

Scott screamed her name again, and Kayo stirred. She looked down at him and then up at the chopper carrying the cage she was locked into away. She saw the AK 47's muzzle and the end of the scope when she looked up.

"Oh no!" she muttered when she felt the chopper turning to go back to Scott. "Scott has no nearby cover - and they'll pick him off easily. I don't think he has any chance of getting back to Thunderbird 1!"

"Scott! GET DOWN!" Kayo yelled, knowing there was no hope for her brother.

Scott saw Kayo stand up in the cage, as it flew through the air and when the chopper started to turn and come back toward him, he turned to run.

In the chopper, "Okay Gable, hold her steady - just like you always do," Eadric said, smiling as his target came into his sites. He slowly pulled the trigger.

The gunshot sounded over the sound of the chopper blades.

Running in the deep, soft sand, Scott felt something hit him hard right between his shoulder blades. Scott held his breath for a moment before exhaling and falling to his knees and then fell face first in the sand with his arms out to his sides. Scott didn't realize what had happened at first. He could only feel the agonizing, intense pain, and found that he couldn't move.

Realization soon came to him, "I've been shot."

"SCOTT!" Kayo screamed from the cage. She desperately clung to the bars watching Scott fall. Determined, Kayo climbed the bars like a spider, heading for the top of the 4 foot across and nine-foot tall cage.

"The chopper is still low enough if I can get it to release, I think I'll survive the fall."

"Check the monitor again Eadric. Our prey is trying to get out of the cage, and she might hurt herself." Gable said.

Eadric looked and grinned, activating a button on the dash controls. The cage was electrically charged again, and Kayo screamed and fell to the floor of the cage.

"Too bad I had to zap her. I believe she's the prettiest gorilla we've ever caught in that cage." Eadric said smiling. Gable smiled slightly, but he still looked like his heart wasn't in it.

The chopper flew farther and farther away.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

"You don't have him!" The Hood screamed over the comms. "You don't have the eldest brother that they treat like a leader?"

"No, that girl saved him at the last second," Gable answered, "But we have her!"

"When International Rescue goes out to look for them he will tell them everything."

"No he won't, we don't have him, but he won't ever be telling anyone anything ever again."

"You? Never mind, I don't want to know - but how is my niece, Kayo?" The Hood asked.

"She's fine, very fine and safe and secure." Eadric said, "She's taking a little nap now. Eadric was watching her on the monitor. Kayo had not moved again.

The Hood yelled threateningly, "it better only be a short nap!"

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

John and the others heard Scott and Kayo, the gunshot, and then nothing. John kept trying to call them on every frequency, but they were not answering.

EOS helped monitor all the channels too.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

Face down on the cool, nighttime temperature of the desert sand, Scott's back was burning like fire. Groaning, he tried to push himself up to crawl to Thunderbird 1 if he had to. He found he could only move one arm, and then only a little.

"My vision is blurry," he said to his ship, blinking. "But I can just make you out, Thunderbird 1. If I can just get back to you, I'll be okay, and I can go after Kayo."

Scott gave up trying to move, but moving the one hand he could, he tapped the IR logo on his shoulder and said breathlessly, "International Res . . ." but before he could finish, he passed out.

In the sky, a large vulture circled and called his buddies to join him for a meal.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

"Did you hear that?" John said to EOS.

"I couldn't quite make it out," EOS said.

Then over the comms, he called again, "Thunderbird 1 - Come in! You broke off!"

John paused for a moment and looked up at EOS. "I'm going back down there."

"Understandable John," EOS said.

On his way down in the Space Elevator, John called Tracy Island. "Virgil - are you there?"

"I'm here, but not on the Island. Gordon and I are in Thunderbird 2 following Thunderbird 1."

"Good - I've lost contact with Thunderbird 1." John said, and I have a really bad feeling."

John saw no one when he got off the Space Elevator and still wearing his spacesuit, he jogged to the control room.

There he found Alan lying on a sofa with Sherbet.

"Did you hear?" John asked quickly, secretly hoping his youngest brother had not heard the last radio transmissions.

"Yeah – why are Scott and Kayo not answering?" Alan asked.

"I don't know yet - there doesn't seem to be any interference with our comms."

John pulled up a holographic scan of Thunderbird 1 and turned it around, looking at all sides. "There doesn't seem to be any damage - all systems are go."

"Then what happened to them?" Alan looked at the hologram from the sofa and asked, "Where are their life signs?"

"Alan, I know you're using crutches, but can you go get Grandma Tracy?" John asked, trying to change the subject and get Alan to go away for a minute.

"Okay, but why don't you just call her on the radio?"

"She didn't answer, she may be going for a swim, go find her please," John said.

After Alan left he whispered, "I'm detecting no life signs either, EOS, can you boost the power?"

"Yes, John," EOS answered from Thunderbird 5, "But we still can only pick up what there is there to pick up. They are not broadcasting."

"Thunderbird 2 – what is your ETA?" John called,

"Four minutes," Virgil answered.

"Hurry up - I'm not reading any life signs," John said.

"Hold on, we're checking too." Virgil started to report that they didn't pick anything up either when Gordon saw just a blue flash on the holographic screen. "Wait – there must be interference of some kind."

"I'm sure I just saw Scott's locator flash, but it's gone again."

"Just hurry Thunderbird 2."

"FAB," Virgil answered.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

"Grandma Tracy, there's a problem," Alan said, "John sent me out here to get you."

"What kind of problem?" Grandma Tracy asked as she swam over to sit on the pool steps where Alan was standing.

"John lost contact with Thunderbird 1. There was a loud noise that sounded like a gunshot. Grandma, I'm scared!"

Well, let's see if there's anything to be scared about. Maybe in the time it took you to hobble out here to the pool, John has made contact.

"I hope so." Grandma Tracy kept herself calm while talking and walking with Alan, but inside she was very worried.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

"There I see Thunderbird 1 - Switching to night vision." Virgil reported.

"Oh no, Scott's lying in the sand about 60 meters off Thunderbird 1's nose. I don't see Kayo yet." Gordon said.

"Is he injured?" John broke in.

"I can't tell yet, but he's down, so probably!" Virgil answered.

Before Virgil even sat Thunderbird 2 down. Gordon opened the deck and dropped out. He hit the sand running toward Scott. Virgil lowered the struts and exited the same way with the med kit, drug kit, and the defibrillator.

Gordon dropped to his knees and slid the last five feet up to Scott's side. The first thing he saw was a hole in Scott's suit and a small dark stain on Scott's back.

"Virgil! I think he's been shot!" Gordon cried, "He's out cold."

Gordon checked for Scott's pulse at his neck, while Virgil grabbed the med kit, defibrillator, and the drug kit before running from Thunderbird 2.

"I can't feel his pulse!" Gordon cried.

At home, Grandma Tracy and Alan had to sit down. They sat next to each other on a sofa. Alan already had big tears welling up in his eyes, and Grandma put her arm around his shoulders.

"Send me his vitals!" John yelled into the comms.

Gordon put several sterile towels down on the sand to keep sand out of his brother's wound and carefully rolled Scott over, keeping his back straight. He ripped open the front of Scott's suit.

Virgil moved in quickly and hooked Scott up to an EKG and defibrillator. It had run only a second and beeped loudly. Gordon pinched of Scott's nose and blew a breath between his lips. Gordon positioned his hands to do chest compressions.

"Don't do chest compressions," Virgil interrupted. "If the bullet hit his heart, you will pump blood out into his chest even faster."

"FAB," Gordon answered and blew in another breath.

"V-FIB!" Virgil cried after only a fraction of a second as he checked Scott over. He quickly greased the paddles and placed them under the edges of Scott's suit, one on top of his chest, the other near his side on his ribs.

By that time Gordon was crying, but still counted, 100 – 200 – 300 – 400 – CLEAR!" Gordon leaned back, and Virgil sent 400 watts of electricity into Scott's heart. Scott's body jerked violently.

Gordon moved in to check the monitor - "No capture! Again! 100 – 200 – 300 – 400 – CLEAR!" Gordon leaned back, resting with his hands in the sand behind his feet and his head all the way back, tears flowed into his hair but only for an instant. The second Gordon heard the KA-Thump of the defibrillator, he leaned forward again, checking the monitor, and feeling Scott's neck for a pulse.

"He's back – wait – yes!" Gordon said, "Scott's pulse is slow and irregular, but he has a pulse!" Gordon smiled slightly but hurried to set an IV in Scott's arm.

As soon as it was set, Virgil used the IV to give Scott forty units of epinephrine. Then he intubated Scott, and with a tube down his trachea, the respirator forced air into his lungs.

John sat silently, his eyes down, as though he was staring through the holoviewer without even seeing the images. But he was intensely listening to his brothers' talk as they brought Scott back from the dead.

John soon interrupted, "I'm still reading an arrhythmia. Do you concur?"

"Yes, administering amiodarone 300 milligrams and flush IV." While Virgil said it, Gordon was doing it.

John quietly again and watched and listened, refusing to let himself get too excited or relieved yet. Scott was still in serious condition.

"We need to get Scott to the hospital – he was shot in the BACK!" Gordon exclaimed.

"No not the hospital. The Hood has a couple of new associates after us. At the hospital, Scott and all of us will be too vulnerable. Bring him to Tracy Island," John said.

"But, this is beyond Brains ability to handle alone, and none of us have the skills required to assist," Gordon said.

"Colonel Casey is on her way in a GDF plane with a team of emergency surgeons," John advised. "The GDF plane should get here, and they will be set up to begin surgery before you make it home."

"Brains surgical table is getting way too much use lately," Virgil said.

They took Scott's vitals and monitored him for a few more minutes. Virgil said, "Scott is stable enough to move, carefully."

Gordon nodded, and they gave him a smooth trip to Thunderbird 2. Virgil tied his controls into Thunderbird 1's system and flew it home right behind his big green plane.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

A surgeon reported to Brains while looking at a medical scan, "The bullet took the right transverse process off of T5 as it entered the body, and that slightly changed the trajectory, causing the bullet to miss his heart."

Brains nodded to show that he was listening.

Another doctor said, "The whole spine suffered a strong shock."

"The location of the damaged vertebra may account for his heart stopping and his respiratory distress on the scene."

While the doctors assisting Brains, had Scott opened up fishing for the bullet, and finding out what damage was done, John and the other brother's listened on the comms, and Virgil watched.

The other's avoided looking at the screen.

Alan and Gordon sat together holding hands while John, there with the others on Tracy Island and EOS up on Thunderbird 5 scanned and monitored looking for any trace of Kayo.

Colonel Casey paced back and forth in the control room on Tracy Island with two of her officers. She had everyone available looking for Kayo as well.

A recorded distress beacon interrupted John's work, and he activated a different panel, trying to make voice contact.

"We are receiving your distress call, please acknowledge!" he said.

Virgil looked away from the screens showing Scott's surgery. "What is it, John?"

"It's a call, sent to International Rescue. It's coming from downtown London."

"What could be happening there that our assistance is required?" Virgil wondered out loud.

"Colonel Casey, did you hear?"

"Yes, John." She answered thoughtfully.

"Any thoughts?" John continued.

"My men are checking on the situation. We will handle it for now. If you don't need me, I will go personally." Colonel Casey said.

"FAB Colonel, let us know if we're needed," John said. In a minute, they could hear the heavy GDF plane taking off.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

"Where are they?" Eadric said angrily, "we sent out the call, on the International Rescue channels you gave us, Agent whatever your name is."

"Where are you?"

"London."

"In the city? You idiots - they can tell that there is no great disaster or rescue needed there with simple scans. The GDF will be the first responders and only call International Rescue if their specialized ships, equipment, and skills are needed. Anything else that happens there, will be handled by local authorities." The Hood yelled.

"Well? What are we supposed to do?" Eadric said.

"I told you, you need the great speed of their ships, or heavy lifting or even deep water emergencies where someone needs immediate help."

"The thing in Egypt got them there."

"Only because help was needed quickly and it was in the middle of the Egyptian Desert and probably because you said a child was involved. DON'T make me do your job for you!" The Hood threatened.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

"Ting," was the sound made when the three inches long AK 47 bullet that wreaked havoc in Scott's body, hit the surgical steel bowl.

"They got it out," Virgil said. I guess all we can do now is wait to see how much his nervous system suffered."

"At least they got the bullet, and it didn't hit his heart," John said, "and Colonel Casey just reported in that they found nothing happening near the coordinates where that distress call originated."

"So it probably was another trap, just for us," Virgil said thoughtfully.

Gordon and Alan were listening, and Alan looked especially worried. "What about Kayo!"

"Still missing, we don't even know where to start looking," Virgil said sadly.

"But she could be hurt, or they could be - um, we have to find her!" Alan stammered

"Since the Hood is involved, I don't think he'd let them hurt her - he's saved her life before."

"Still, I wish she was here."

"WE do too, Alan."

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

The next morning, they were still waiting for Scott to wake up, but they had him close by, in his own hospital bed set up in the heart of the activity.

Alan sat next to his bed or laid on a sofa where he could see Scott since they brought him upstairs. He still had a heart and blood pressure monitor attached, and it beeped showing his organs were working well.

Virgil played piano softly while Grandma Tracy went to get them all breakfast from the kitchen.

Alan rested on the couch, and when his leg stopped hurting from hanging down, he went back over to Scott. He sat down and pulled Scott's arm out from under the blanket so he could hold his hand.

"Scott, please wake up," Alan said wishfully.

Scott moved his head and groaned," Ouch, Alan? Where am I?"

"You're in command on Tracy Island! EVERYONE! Scott is awake!"

Everyone heard and dropped what they were doing to run to Scott and welcome him back.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

To Be Continued . . .


	6. Chapter 6

Your Mutt M'Lady 6

By Crystalquirt

*I don't own the rights to anything.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

Soon after they left Scott dying at the scene, Eadric lowered a tarp over the cage so no one could see what or who was inside. In fact, the cage looked more like a crate of supplies as Gable piloted the old chopper over a village.

Once the poacher's chopper was over the camp, Gable flew over a large camouflaged tent and lowered the cage through an open flap in the rooftop.

Fortunately for Eadric, Kayo was still unconscious when he threw the tarp off of the cage. Gable rolled up the tarp, stowed it and went back to secure the chopper alone since Eadric was otherwise occupied.

Eadric reached through the bars, behind Kayo, and pulled her hand out through the bars. She moaned like she was waking up, so he hurried and locked wide, tight cuffs around her wrists with her hands behind her back. He pulled off her arm guards with the comms inside.

After taking a rough measurement of distance, Eadric fastened the chain attached to the cuffs around one of the bars in the back of the cage. That way he figured that Kayo couldn't get out the gate when opened. It only left her about a yard's length of chain in the small space.

Lastly, he reached back in-between the bars and took off her belt with the communications built in.

Grinning from ear to ear, Eadric took his keys and her wrist guards and belt and hung them on one of the tent poles several meters away. He went back and opened the gate in the front of the sides of the cage. Eadric stood looking at his prize.

Kayo woke up a second later and yanked angrily at the cuffs keeping her hands behind her back. She demanded, "What's going on? Who are you?"

Eadric smiled, "I guess that since I have you in a cage, that makes me your master."

"That! Will never be." Kayo said. She felt for her wrist guard to activate her comms but found the whole guard missing. She glared at Eadric.

Thinking that Kayo was safely restrained, Eadric stepped inside with his hand out to touch her hair.

"Keep your hands off of me," Kayo said in a low, threatening way.

"I can't - you are beautiful - you will be the one to have my children!" Eadric said, panting like an old Billy goat. He put his hand close to Kayo's head, intending to pull her closer for a kiss.

Kayo leaned back and warned, "Try to touch me again, and you'll be pulling back a stump!"

When Eadric showed up at the chopper where Gable was waiting for him, he was holding his arm like it hurt. He angrily said, "Don't even feed her tonight! Maybe then she will feel more cooperative after she's had some solitary confinement."

"What? You have her chained in a cage. What do you . why does she have'ta cooperate for?" Gable asked.

"Never mind," Eadric shot back.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

"Where is Kayo?" Scott said loudly and breathlessly when he tried to sit up.

"Easy Scott, do you remember what happened?" Virgil asked.

"It's a little fuzzy – but I remember I was watching Kayo – she was leaving, and I couldn't move? Why?" Scott's memory wasn't clear at first, "Or - Oh, she was kidnapped, and I think I was shot in the back!"

"By The Hood?" John asked.

"No, well, I didn't see him anyway. It was those two idiots, the poachers. They flew away in a small chopper with Kayo in a cage beneath the chopper. The chopper looked old."

"Wow, well maybe that means they didn't take her very far away – someone would have seen her up there, right?" Gordon said.

"Maybe, or they might have just gone a short way, and switched their mode of transportation," John said. "Either way, EOS and I are on it. I'll inform Colonel Casey."

"Scott, now that you're awake, how are you feeling?" Virgil asked.

"Like I was hit by a train," Scott tried to sound lighthearted about how he felt.

"Can you move everything?" Virgil asked, worried about the answer.

"Feels like it," Scott said.

Virgil watched his older brother move his feet under the blanket, and one hand slowly came out from under the covers. His right hand didn't seem to move. Virgil pulled the covers down and picked up his hand to hold it.

"Can you feel me holding your hand?"

"Sure I can, worrywart," Scott answered, lying. He put his head back under the blanket. Virgil squeezed Scott's hand and pressed in his palm with a fingernail, hard enough to hurt.

Virgil asked, "Scott?", when he didn't react to the discomfort, he must have felt.

"Yeah?" Scott looked at Virgil.

"Nothing Bro, I'm taking Gordon, and we're going to look for Kayo. I thought I'd start where we found you and fly in a circular, expanding pattern looking for, well, anything."

"FAB," Scott answered.

On his way out, Virgil found Brains and one surgeon from London that had spent the night. He told them that while he was trying to hide it, Scott didn't seem to feel or be able to move his right arm.

When Brains and the surgeon went to examine Scott, they caught him with tears in his eyes. He tried so hard to hide it, that they didn't mention how upset they thought he looked.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

Thunderbird 2 flew slowly over the area where Scott and Kayo were attacked with all sensors and scans running. The faded imprints of where Thunderbird 1 had set down still showed faintly, even with the light breeze that kicked up in the morning.

"Virgil, what can we hope to find?" Gordon asked, skeptical and worried.

"I don't know - something? Anything? Anything that might lead us to Kayo."

"But Kayo is, well, Kayo – she'll kick their butts and come home on her own, or at least make contact, won't she?"

"She should have done that by now if she's able. You didn't see the room full of traps and weapons where I played with the lion," Virgil pointed out, "All the stuff they have – was really scary."

"They wouldn't use those things on a girl – a human," Gordon said.

"I wouldn't put any act of violence or cruelty past them. Look at how they treated Alan, and he's just a kid."

"FAB," Gordon said sadly and got lost in his thoughts.

With a beep, John's small hologram appeared in front of Virgil.

"What's up, John?" Virgil asked.

"How are you doing, Thunderbird 2?" John asked.

"I feel like kicking someone's butt, and there is nothing but sand out here, but we're fine. We haven't found anything yet." Virgil admitted.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to interrupt - We have a situation." John reported, "There was just a very large explosion, several of them actually, in Belfast. An elementary school was damaged, and they don't know how many people are trapped or injured."

"Wouldn't it be evening or after school hours in Belfast?" Gordon asked.

"Yes, it is evening there, but after school activities were just finishing. There were still teachers and children left at the school. They were inside the School's Theater, rehearsing a school play and from my scans, and it looks like the Theater building was the main target."

"What a disaster," Virgil said sadly. "We're already on our way."

"And Virgil," John added, "across a street from the school there is a carnival at the beach that didn't get too badly hit, but they've evacuated everyone and stopped the rides. There are five separate fires burning in the area."

"Too bad this isn't a false alarm," Gordon wished. "This is just terrible!"

"It's all over the news too," John said, "so we know it's not a false alarm."

"I know, but that's not what I meant." Gordon began to explain.

"I understand, Gordon." John answered, "When I think of all those children – a lot of people are probably hurt. Let's get there and keep anyone that is still alive – well, let's keep them alive."

"FAB," Gordon said.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

In a matter of minutes, Thunderbird 2 was in the area and reporting into Thunderbird 5.

"This is Thunderbird 2, we've arrived in the danger zone, Thunderbird 5," Gordon reported.

At the controls, Virgil shot heavy streams of fire retardant into the center of each fire as they slowly flew over.

"We lent a hand to the fire departments and put the largest fires out, including the largest one, burning in the school's theater," Virgil said.

With all of the big fires out, or going out, Virgil was looking for a place to land. He settled on the school's soccer field. It was the largest clear area and adjacent to the school's theater.

Between the school and the carnival, there was a wide road that the GDF had closed. Beyond the Carnival, there was a beach and ocean.

Hiding in the top seat on the Carnival's stopped Ferris Wheel, Eadric grinned when he saw the famous Thunderbird 2 fly over.

Alone on the unmoving ride, Eadric sat with a grenade launcher laying next to him on the seat, an AK 47 with a sniper scope and suppressor laying across his lap and a wooden crate full of grenades.

Through his scope, Eadric watched the Tracy brothers exiting the big green plane.

"Grab the drug box too." Virgil reminded Gordon. He was suited up with his mechanically assisted grasping arms. The brothers exited Thunderbird 2 running toward the school's theater.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

Brains and the doctor finished examining and talking to Scott and went back to the lab. While monitoring the comms and watching Thunderbird 2, John saw them leave and walked over.

"Scott, what's the prognosis?"

"I can't move my arm, or even feel it, they said. I could swear I'm making a fist, but when I look, my hand hasn't moved. It's scary," Scott said.

"But what did they say? How fast will your injuries heal?"

"I'll heal up like any other 'gunshot wound in the back,' I guess. Brains said I have several powerful anti-inflammatory drugs in my system that should help reduce the swelling and improve circulation around my spine, soon."

"Well, that sounds good. So in even a few hours, or a day or two, your arm might improve a lot, right?"

"I don't know John - even Brains didn't want to say. He said he didn't want to get my hopes up."

"Brains has never had a great bedside manner." John said.

"I think I'll take a nap," Scott said.

"Sure, I'll dim the lights and darken the window tint."John said, "Call me if you need anything. I'll stay close by. Virgil and Gordon are on a mission. They shouldn't be too long."

"Thanks, John," Scott said, his eyes already closed.

Alan rested nearby, leaning on his crutches, listening and looking sad.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

Gordon and Virgil joined the GDF Officers, men, women and dogs, who were looking through the rubble for survivors and putting out spot fires with hand-held fire extinguishers.

Just as Virgil and Gordon each ran to a different victim close by, Virgil heard a faint, familiar sound.

"GET DOWN!" Virgil yelled and covered his victim with his body.

Gordon quickly did the same for an adult male victim closest to him. An explosion rocked the ground nearby and showered them with dirt and small rocks.

When it was over, Gordon and Virgil were the first back to their feet and their victims.

Virgil yelled into his comm, "Colonel Casey! That was a grenade! We are still targets out here!"

"Virgil! Is that what caused the explosions?" Gordon asked.

"Yep, didn't you hear that faint whistle sound just before the explosion? Someone used a grenade launcher from a distance away, but still, has to be in the area." Virgil said.

Colonel Casey acknowledged Virgil's transmission. "We're on it, Thunderbird 2."

"You mean someone bombed and is still bombing this place, a school - on purpose?" Gordon said as he helped lift an unconscious child onto a stretcher.

"Yeah, I believe using a grenade launcher," Virgil said. While he counted someone's pulse, he looked up to the nearest rooftops to try and see someone. "And whoever it is, is probably watching us from one of the rooftops nearby," he added.

A GDF plane passed by overhead and was joined by another in the sky. Colonel Casey was aboard the second flyer, surveying the damage and scanning all the rooftops for the suspect.

"Look! Is that a kid's shoe over there?" Virgil yelled and pointed with one of his Grasping Arms to a spot closest to Gordon.

"Yeah, and there's a foot in it! Let's hope it's attached to the kid!" Gordon saw the top of a pink sock.

Gordon and Virgil scrambled over the chunks of concrete and brick. They quickly started moving the debris from around the shoe and found a little girl buried the larger chunks of debris.

Virgil checked for a pulse in the child's ankle and announced, "She's alive!"

Gordon and Virgil continued to move rock and found her head. Gordon checked her over for broken bones quickly while Virgil used his mechanically assisted arms to move the larger chunks of debris farther away.

Virgil heard another faint whistling sound and yelled, "BOMB!"

Virgil grabbed the front of Gordon's diving suit and pulled him down over the child, then he covered Gordon and the child with his torso and heavy, exo-suit and Grasping Arms.

The explosion hit just meters from them. Several GDF Officers screamed and ran away. Three didn't move anymore.

Gordon listened for a moment, and said, "Come on Virg – Thanks - but get off of us now." Still stuck under Virgil, he could hardly feel the child's shallow breaths when he covered her chest with his hand, then he tried again to get Virgil's attention.

"Virg? You okay?" Gordon said and turned his head like he would look up at his brother, but could hardly move under his brother's weight, without squishing the girl.

There was still no sound, and no movement from his brother and could no longer find the little girl's pulse.

Realizing that Virgil was unresponsive, Gordon clenched his jaw and cried, "Oh-no-no-no-no!"

"Virgil! Get off!" he cried again, "This little girl might need life support!" More determined and frightened for Virgil too, Gordon pushed hard with his hands on the rocks around the child. Virgil rolled off of Gordon's back slowly and stopped with a clank made by his grasping arms suit. He lay on the metal suit against a chunk of concrete, unconscious.

"No-no-no-no!" Gordon muttered again, more frantically when he saw that Virgil was unconscious. He looked at Virgil with concern but carefully picked up the child and took her to the closest one of the GDF Officers.

"Take her!" Gordon cried. The Officer took the child, and Gordon leaped over debris to cover the short distance back to Virgil.

Gordon dropped to his knees to check Virgil.

He'd just placed his fingers on Virgil's neck looking for a pulse when he heard a 'pop' sound. Gordon naively sat up straight to look around. A female officer behind him grabbed her abdomen and crumpled to the ground.

"That sounded like somebody lit off fireworks a long way away," Gordon whispered glancing back down at Virgil. With his hand over Virgil's sternum, he was aware of Virgil's breathing as he glanced around. Then he heard another 'pop.'

At the same time, Gordon felt a powerful force hit him in the chest, and for a moment he felt numb all over. In another moment he felt intense pain.

"Aunnnnnn," Gordon exhaled as he fell to his side next to Virgil. His head landed on Virgil's leg, and the rest of his body lie uncomfortably on the brick rubble.

"What happened?" Gordon groaned softly. "Virgil?"

With the brothers Tracy down, Eadric celebrated by opening fire on everyone still moving around them on the ground. He shot at the GDF Flyers, firemen, children and anyone that moved within his sight. For fun, he shot a few more rounds at Virgil and Gordon too. Most of the bullets knocked chunks out of the bricks around them.

Suck on the ground, Gordon tried to get up, but the pain was excruciating. His mind was clearing after experiencing the shock of what was happening. He rolled closer to Virgil and hearing a steady rhythm of 'pops,' he realized that he'd been shot and they were still in danger.

Gordon looked at Virgil just in time to see Virgil's body move as a bullet struck his leg. When he realized what was happening, Gordon nearly panicked.

"No, Virgil!" Gordon cried, "I have to get us out of here!"

"I'll never be able to get you to cover, Virgil - wake up!" Gordon begged, but unable to drag his brother, or even himself away, Gordon pulled himself over Virgil trying to protect him from being hit again while he was down.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]

.

In a dark corner behind a wall that had not been destroyed, Gable watched the destruction and massacre going on that he had helped to cause. "Eadric is nuts! All those children, and now he's shooting at the people who are trying to save those kids." Gable mumbled.

In the Ferris wheel's basket with him, Eadric still had a thousand more rounds of ammo and 13 grenades left. The basket he sat in swung gently back and forth with each shot that Eadric took at everyone on the ground.

Colonel Casey had her flier's pilot fall back, but using her night vision, she finally saw the shooter on the Ferris Wheel.

Groaning, Virgil slowly put his hand to his head. "Ouch, Gordon?" he muttered before he opened his eyes, "Gordo - where are you?"

"Oh, you're the weight on my chest," Virgil said when he saw his brother.

"Sorry, Virg," But I can't get up," Gordon said.

"What? Are you hit?" Virgil asked.

"Yeah, my shoulder, I think - I'm kinda numb all over," Gordon said. "How about you?"

"My head hurts, and ouch, my leg," Virgil said, reaching under his own body, he released his exo-suit. It was much easier to move his arms without the added weight. The grasping arms stayed on the bricks when he rolled over gently, hugging Gordon so he wouldn't hit the bricks too hard. Moving him at all made Gordon groan out loud.

Shots were still being fired, and closely again when Eadric saw the brother's still moving. A bullet struck right next to them.

"Sorry Gordon, but we gotta get outa here," Virgil said kindly. He gently rolled himself and Gordon over and once out from under Gordon, lifted his brother under his arms to pull him behind part of a wall that was still standing.

Virgil limped severely, and Gordon groaned, "Aannnn, I've decided, I really don't like pain."

"No one does little brother," Virgil said.

Just as Virgil got Gordon behind the wall and was putting him down gently, a bullet hit him in the same leg where he already had been shot while unconscious. He gritted his teeth and somehow kept from dropping Gordon before he fell forward beside him.

"Virgil!" Gordon cried. "Are you hit again?"

"Yep, the same leg too," he said with his jaw clenched. "I'm sorry, my world is spinning and my eyesight is blurry."

"You must have gotten a concussion in that explosion. We're in real trouble here. That idiot has the GDF pinned down too."

"Did you call it in?" Virgil asked.

"No way - John is the only one left, and we need him where he is, not only for monitoring but to see that Alan and Scott stay grounded. With Kayo still missing, I think we're on our own."

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

John listened to the Thunderbird 2's rescue out of Scott's earshot. Alan joined him, with Sherbet on his heels. John silently wished that Alan was sleeping too, and wouldn't hear what his brothers were going through.

"John, Those explosions? It sounds like they landed in a war zone," Alan observed, putting his cast upon the nearest chair. Lady Penelope's little mutt jumped up in his lap.

John and EOS had also detected the shots fired by the AK 47.

John suddenly got up, "I have to go ask Brains something." he said and left quickly.

Alan would have asked him why he didn't just use the radio, but he was thinking about Virgil's and Gordon's situation, not realizing yet that they too had already been victims of Eadric's weapons.

Seconds after John left, Alan set his jaw and hobbled with his crutches to the control room. Scott was breathing softly. He was in a deep, drug-induced sleep on the hospital bed they'd set up for him.

Alan left his crutches on the floor and sat in his comfy chair. Sherbet jumped up into his lap again, and Alan didn't mind at all. The chair went down and took Alan and Sherbet along the track to his automatic gear up. When the metal arms tried to put his boots on his feet, the mechanism ran into his cast hard enough to make Alan clench his teeth and groan. Sherbet barked at the thing that hurt Alan.

"Nnnng," Alan cried, "Brains is gonna have to program this for exceptions, like casts, right Sherbet?"

The mechanical arm jammed and stopped the gear up. Alan reached down and released the metal arm which dropped his boot under the chair. Alan activated the manual override switch and proceeded through the rest of the tube with no more gear or mechanical help.

"5-4-3-2-1! Thunderbird 3 is Go!" Alan announced as he lifted off.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

John was checking on Scott, thinking that Alan was still waiting for him, when he heard Alan over the comms, saying that Alan's ship was 'GO.' John ran to the holographic generator and his comms.

"Alan! What are you doing?" John nearly screamed.

"I'm saving Virgil and Gordon and anyone else that I can!"

"There are dozens of GDF Officers already there! They will take care of it!"

"You don't know that John, it sounds like they are all pinned down by gunfire. I'm going to do whatever I can to help."

"FAB, Alan- but I'm not happy about this!" John said.

"Whatever, John. You can thank me later, I hope."

Brains asked Lady Penelope to take the Doctor back to London for a few hours, and after they had left, Brains joined John in the control room just in time to hear what Alan was doing.

"He should be safe from gunfire in Thunderbird 3, John." Brains said.

"But he shouldn't even be out there. Loud noises still scare him, and he startles so easily - I'm afraid he won't be able to cope.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

Alan took his huge space ship higher and faster than Thunderbird 2 could have gone and was there in minutes. There was one GDF Flyer still in the air. It was the one with Colonel Casey on board. The other Flyer made a crash landing almost on top of Thunderbird 2, missing her by just a few feet.

Alan heard Colonel Casey tell her officers, "The Shooter is on top of the Ferris Wheel at the Carnival next door. Everyone stay down until I give the order to go."

Colonel Casey saw what happened to the Tracy brothers and frantically tried to think of a solution. She called the GDF for more firepower.

Then she saw Alan and Thunderbird 3 fly into view. Colonel Casey mumbled, "Who is that? Alan and Scott are both hurt – it must be John," then she yelled, "International Rescue, stay out of the area!"

"I can't! My brothers and all of you are down there in danger. Did I hear you say that the shooter is at the top of the Ferris Wheel?"

"Yes, and he is shooting at anything that moves! Alan? You shouldn't be here at all! Get out of there!"

"FAB," Alan said, "After I take that guy out so you can help everyone."

John broke in, "There's nothing you can do Alan!"

"Oh yes there is - it'll be kinda like a Ring Toss game.'

"What do you mean? Alan - this isn't a game!" John yelled.

Alan answered, "John! You better let me keep thinking of this as a game - or I'm gonna totally freak out!"

The first bullet hit near Thunderbird 3's cockpit and made Alan duck even though he was well protected inside. The powerful bullet barely marked the red paint, but Alan's heart was beating so fast it couldn't have been counted.

"FAB, Alan," John said.

Brains joined John at the console, and Scott woke up with all the yelling and listened to what was going on. After he listened for a moment and realized what Alan was doing, Scott said, "John, tell Alan that I'm gonna kick his butt when he gets home."

"I heard you, Scott," Alan answered, "and I really hope you get a chance to kick my butt all the way to the moon - and back."

Using Thunderbird 3's powerful thrusters, Alan moved his ship into position. With Thunderbird 3's nose cone pointing just under the top of the Ferris wheel, he pushed the thrusters forward, slowly.

As Thunderbird 3 moved forward, rapid-fire bullets began striking all over the rocket. Eadric was trying to focus on the glass windshield where he could see Alan piloting.

Eadric's voice couldn't be heard over Thunderbird 3's engines, but Eadric was yelling and using every profane word he'd ever heard, trying to threaten the teenage pilot if he came close.

The loud noise just from the gunshots scared Alan, and it would get worse. Even though he knew when he was being rational that the bullets could never penetrate the ship, Alan turned his head away covering his ears with both hands.

"Alan!" John could see Alan's position and thought he knew what his little brother was going to do. He yelled, "NO! If you push it over, it could hurt more people on the ground!"

"I'm not pushing it over, John!" Alan said, scared but still sounding confident.

Alan grabbed his controls and guided Thunderbird 3's nose just under the seat, between and through the supports - like throwing a pole through the spokes in a huge bicycle wheel.

Eadric ran out of cuss words and just screamed. He frantically launched three grenades, one right after another at Thunderbird 1's windows and got down almost under the seat in the small basket he rode in.

Alan screamed, "NO!" He ducked with his arms over his head and dived off of his seat to Thunderbird 3's floor, his casted leg landed hard and made him cry out. Sherbet jumped up on Alan's hip and barked ferociously.

Milliseconds later, the grenades hit the ship in front of the windows. The explosions caused Alan to scream again. Terrified, Alan squeezed his eyes shut and covered his ears. Sherbet licked Alan's nose and barked.

In his mind, Alan saw Lady Lucy lying dead over him, and he screamed some more.

"Alan! Alan!" John heard and saw the explosion over his comms, and heard his little brother screaming hysterically.

"Alan! Come in! What's happening?" John yelled.

Sherbet excitedly licked Alan's cheek and barked loudly, bringing Alan back from his vision.

"I'm okay, John," Alan said in a small voice, trying to compose himself. He could feel his heart beating in his ears, and his hands were shaking when he reached up and took Thunderbird 3's controls again.

With bullets still rapid-fire striking the ship, Alan guided Thunderbird 3's nose through the Wheel's supports just under the seat where Eadric was shooting. He used Thunderbird 3's thrusters to pick the Wheel section up and break it off of its supports.

Iron braces came off of the center spindle, and cables snapped.

The shooter, Eadric, screamed and ducked down in the basket again trying to hold on. He came up shooting again when he realized what was happening.

Alan guided Thunderbird 3 higher with the huge wheel hanging loosely on her nose. The gunshots continued, but Alan seemed numb to the sounds.

Smiling, Alan tipped Thunderbird 3's nose down and let the Ferris Wheel slide off into the ocean.

The weapons, ammo and Eadric were all dumped in the water, and only Eadric floated. Far enough out to take an hour for even a good swimmer to swim back, Eadric was still cursing and shaking his fist in the air.

Alan flew Thunderbird 3 back to the school and landed on her nose and used the grapple arms forward, in the middle of the closed street.

"Alan! Stay inside Thunderbird 3!" John ordered.

"But Virgil and Gordon, I have to help!"

"The GDF is bringing them to Thunderbird 3. Get ready to receive them in the cargo bay."

"Why the cargo bay? I'll just put the ladder down."

"Sorry, Alan they've been injured, they will be coming to you on stretchers."

"Oh no, but . . . FAB, John," Alan said solemnly.

"You still saved them, and everyone else on the ground. Thanks to you the shooter didn't have time to finish Virgil and Gordon off, although it looked like he was trying. The GDF can finish the rescue and recovery now." John said trying to encourage Alan.

Flying the rescue pod out of the large doors with his wrist controller, Alan lowered it to the ground with stretchers on both sides.

The GDF Officers and Paramedics loaded Virgil and Gordon, and the paramedics hung onto the sides as Alan took them up and inside Thunderbird 3's belly.

They're on board now John." Alan reported. He was in the cargo hold too, watching them get secured for flight. Virgil was directing the paramedics on how to get them all secured, and how he wanted them to care for Gordon.

"Take Gordon's blood pressure again, and send all the readings regarding his heart function to out home base. Channel 4."

Gordon looked like he was in pain and Alan hopped, and limped severely over to his side. Virgil saw him,

"Alan! What are you doing here? You don't even have your crutches!"

Staring at Gordon, Alan didn't seem to hear him. "What happened to them?" he asked.

One paramedic answered quickly, "Concussion, gunshot wounds."

"Gunshot?" Alan muttered, images of Lady Lucy, Virgil and Gordon fatally wounded flashed in his mind. He took a step back and fainted. Sherbet jumped up on his stomach.

"Thunderbird 2 calling Tracy Island," Virgil said urgently.

"Good to hear your voice, Virgil," John answered.

"You're gonna have to pilot us home John, Alan just fainted. I think this has all been too much for him."

"FAB, Virgil, let me know when you're ready to lift off.

The paramedics were checking Alan and getting him secured in a stretcher strapped to Thunderbird 3's floor. At least it was the floor while they were sitting on the ground. Once they strapped him in too, they sat along the wall and secured themselves.

"Okay John, bring us home. I hope Brains and the doctors are ready for more patients." Virgil spoke slowly.

"Lady Penelope is bringing them back."

"FAB," Virgil said and relaxed. He closed his eyes, knowing that everyone was in good hands.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

To be continued . . .


	7. Chapter 7

Your Mutt M'Lady 7

By Crystalquirt

*I don't own the rights to anything.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

Colonel Casey watched the rescue. She couldn't help but worry about the Tracy brothers with only John left uninjured. Virgil and Gordon were loaded into Thunderbird 3's cargo bay with paramedics attending to them. Thunderbird 3 launched and flew away.

When this disaster was secure, Colonel Casey intended to go to Tracy Island herself to see if she could do anything to help.

She frowned when she looked at a few of her officers and firefighters lining up bodies in bags near ambulances. She was overseeing operations and giving orders over the radio when needed.

Coming at her across the rubble was a big man.

"That's one of the escaped poachers!" An officer standing nearby said. Colonel Casey quickly drew her weapon and turned to look.

Gable put his hands up but kept running toward the Colonel and group of Officers that surrounded her for protection.

"Don't shoot, don't shoot me! Please don't shoot!" Gable begged.

All of the GDF Officers and two of the paramedics stood, pointing an assortment of weapons at him.

"Stop right there!" Colonel Casey ordered.

"Don't shoot! I'm not armed - I'm giving myself up!" Gable yelled some more, but he had stopped and was getting down on the ground as ordered. Very willingly lie face down with his hands out to his sides.

Three officers ran over to cuff him, and other nearby officers kept their weapons ready. As they helped him back to his feet, Gable explained, "Eadric is crazy! He doesn't care who he hurts - and that guy who got us out and hired us - he's even crazier and scarier!" Gable cried, "Please take me back to prison!"

"Who hired you?" Colonel Casey asked, suspecting that she already knew the answer.

"He told us to call him Agent, um, some number. That's all he said."

"You and your partner took a young girl away from the scene of a false report of someone needed help. She is a member of International Rescue - WHERE IS SHE?" Colonel Casey demanded.

"No need to yell - I'll tell you everything I know!" Gable said.

"Well, tell us where she is!" Colonel Casey repeated.

"The coordinates are on my phone. I knew you'd be needing them. Please get to her before Eadric gets back to her." Gable begged.

"Eadric won't be getting back to her. My men are fishing him out of the ocean."

As if they heard Colonel Casey from their position over the ocean, the pilot, a Major of the Flyer radioed in, "Colonel Casey - We've checked the whole area and can't find the suspect. We can't even find him with our scans. He did not sink and drown."

"That is very bad news Major. Stay in the area for a while, in case he surfaces or shows up anywhere." Colonel Casey ordered.

"Yes Sir," the Major answered.

.  
[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

Miles away from the scene, a small group of the Hood's baddies piloted and navigated The Hood's sub. Eadric was inside trying to dry off with a small towel while The Hood yelled at him.

"You were armed with enough weapons for a small army, and you let a mere child dump you in the ocean." The Hood scolded.

"That kid had a huge rocket! The AK 47's slugs and the grenades couldn't even damage it. How do you think I should have fought back against that?"

"You shouldn't have attacked the school in the first place - I'm glad for once that International Rescue was there to stop you!" The Hood screamed. "I can't believe you did that! There are easier, quieter ways to get International Rescue out of my way!"

"You said they came before because I reported a lost child. So I went after more children."

"Blowing up and shooting up a school is a long jump from reporting a child lost. And where is your moronic partner?" The Hood demanded.

"I don't know. He ran off when the shooting started. Maybe he's heading back to our camp."

"Is that where you have my niece?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go, I want her moved - But mind you, I don't want her to see me or know that I am involved at all in this!" The Hood warned.

"Whatever you want, boss," Eadric said sarcastically. "But why move her?"

"If they catch Gable out messing around on his own, he might tell them everything, and I'm not ready yet. We will move her."

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

Worried, Grandma Tracy, John and Scott listened silently to the transmissions and discussions they could hear on board Thunderbird 3. John only answered when Virgil spoke to him.

"FAB, Virgil," John said when Virgil told him that they were ready to lift off. John took over the controls and lifted off almost as smoothly as Alan would have.

Parker and Lady Penelope landed at Tracy Island with three doctors crammed into FAB1 with them. Lady Penelope sat between two doctors in the seat, and the third sat on the running boards by Parker and facing backward.

The five of them exited FAB1 and jogged to the house. Inside, Grandma Tracy escorted them to Brains' lab. She stayed to help them set up and assist in any way that she could.

The hanger shook as John remotely landed Thunderbird 3 into her hanger. Brains, Parker, Lady Penelope and the doctors ran to meet their patients, still accompanied by paramedics and a firefighter from the scene.

The firefighter was overcome with happiness at getting to ride on the famous rocket and now to see the fabled Tracy Island was almost more than he could stand and stay professional. The paramedics were excited too but hid it better.

The male Firefighter slid down Thunderbird 3's ladder without even waiting to help with the patients. He tangled his finger in his hair and pulled, saying "Wow! I can't believe it," over and over.

The others brought Virgil and Gordon on stretchers down from the cargo bay on cables. The paramedics rode with them, standing on the foot bar on the stretchers and hanging on to the cables.

Before Virgil and Gordon were actually on the floor of the launch bay, the doctors started examining them.

Lady Penelope stood holding her little Mutt, watching. The excited firefighter bothered Parker to no end, and he jogged to catch up to him as he bounced around in the launch bay.

"Hey now," Parker said as he grabbed the man's arm from behind and turned him around, "Get back over there and help my friends!"

"Oh, right, sorry sir," the firefighter said and went over to help with Virgil.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

The Hood's Submarine surfaced off the coast of South Africa and was met by The Hood's large, ugly plane. Standing on the top of the Sub, The Hood remotely lowered a boarding platform from the belly of his plane. The Hood, Eadric and two of his baddies climbed on board and rode up to the dark plane.

The sub re-submerged. The Hood ordered the baddies flying his plane to follow the coordinates given to them by Eadric.

In the dark tent, Kayo had been thinking about Scott. She was sure that he'd been killed when he was shot in the back by Eadric, hundreds of miles from anything. She worried about how hard Alan and the others would take such terrible unexpected news. Alan was already upset and having a little trouble coping with prior events. Kayo missed Scott and the others too. She stopped, wiped a tear and listened to the loud engine noise stopping over the tent.

Kayo recognized the engine noise and knew a very familiar dark ship was landing.

"The Hood," she whispered, "I should have known."

In a few moments, Eadric appeared in the tent opening. Smiling at her, he walked over.

"Hungry or thirsty little girl?" Eadric hinted. "I know I am, hungry for you."

"Gross," Kayo said.

"But, no time to play now." "Eadric said.

"You don't know how happy that makes me," Kayo stated angrily, "When we do play, it will be my game - and you will LOSE!"

"Yeah, right - you are chained in a cage - been that way for a long time now. You look weaker and maybe a little more willing to play with me." Eadric observed, forgetting that The Hood was monitoring everything going on and also could see Kayo.

In the dark plane, The Hood was angry. It was evident that Kayo had not been cared for and was being kept in very undesirable conditions. Eadric was saying rather inappropriate things to his niece.

Eadric pulled a tranquilizer gun from behind a table near Kayo's cage and aimed it at her.

The first shot fired, Kayo anticipated and got out of the way, the second shot hit her in the abdomen. She quickly pulled it out, covering her stomach with one hand while she glared at Eadric.

"You will be out soon, and you'll be moved to a more secure location with no chance of pulling any dirty tricks on us."

"Us," Kayo said, already slurring her speech,"You, Gable and who else - The Hood, right?"

"I don't know that name," Eadric said.

The Hood frowned, sweat appearing on his brow. "She knows," he grumbled, "I have to stop underestimating my niece."

Kayo tried hard to keep her eyes open, but in her weakened condition, she fell unconscious in half the time that Eadric's animal targets did.

Eadric behaved himself with the Hood watching. After Kayo had passed out, he replaced the Iron wrist cuffs and chain with simple stainless steel handcuffs like the GDF used. The Hood had supplied them complete with a short chain and ankle cuffs to draw her feet up almost to her hands behind her back.

Unconscious and hogtied, the Hood's baddies joined Eadric, and they carried Kayo onto the ugly ship. They put her face down on the floor.

"Hurry, you idiots," the Hood yelled, "GDF planes are approaching from the east." The Hood walked over and stood by Kayo, growling angrily as he looked at her.

.  
[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

"Colonel Casey, I'm not detecting any life signs in the area," The Major said, sounding worried.

"Take two groups of officers - search that tent and the outbuildings, carefully, leave no stone unturned, and take that tent down. Scan with handheld scanners, and keep your eyes open for booby traps." Colonel Casey ordered.

"There weren't any traps set when I was there last," Gable said. He sat on the floor with his hands cuffed behind his back.

"Good, let's hope no surprises are waiting down there." Colonel Casey said sadly, "and now I have to call International Rescue."

"This is Colonel Casey calling International Rescue,"

On Tracy Island, John stepped away from the others when he answered, "This is Tracy Island, Colonel Casey."

"How are Virgil and Gordon?" she asked first.

"They are doing okay. Brains and the doctors from London are still working on them. Gordon was hit in the shoulder and Virgil was shot twice in his leg, and has a concussion. According to Gordon, Virgil concussion was caused by an explosion. Gordon wants to know how the little girl with pink socks is."

"Tell him that I will find out for him." Colonel Casey said, "I also called you with some news, and it isn't good."

"What's happened, now?" John took a deep breath.

"We'll - Gable turned himself in, and he's in custody. He also told us where he and his partner were keeping Kayo."

"That's good, isn't it? Is she alright?" John feared the worst.

"I'm afraid not - well, we didn't find her, so we don't know what her condition is. My officers are still searching the camp, but there are no life signs within a hundred miles from here."

Colonel Casey stopped talking and waited a few moments.

"John? Are you there?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm still here, thank you for letting us know," John replied sadly.

"I'll contact you again soon, hopefully with better news." Colonel Casey promised.

"FAB, Colonel," John mumbled, not looking forward to telling the others.

.  
[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

"You've managed to injure almost all members of International Rescue, but you still have not gotten them out of my way! Tracy Island is still not mine," The Hood accused Eadric.

I mortally shot two of them, and blew the other one up! That kid hasn't been around much with a broken leg, or I would have gotten him too!"

"The brother's that you shot at the school were not pronounced dead on the scene. It looked like one was only hit in the leg. They flew them off for emergency treatment. I'm sure that Brains would have been able to employ any experts he needed to save their annoying lives. At least, they will be down for a while, so we will need to finish this up fast." The Hood was still letting Eadric know he wasn't happy, and also thinking out loud.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Eadric whined.

"I'm paying you enough that I was hoping that I wouldn't have to come up with plans myself! I told you that International Rescue would be hard to take down and I guess I was wrong in thinking you were the one to do it for me."

"Hey! I'm still getting paid, right?" Eadric asked urgently.

"I think we have to renegotiate, and from what I've seen, you are not treating my niece as I instructed. I told you not to hurt her."

"She's not hurt, just restrained."

"And hasn't eaten or had any water since you captured her," The Hood said, "I have not been able to determine If you did anything else to her, yet."

"She's fine." Eadric insisted ignoring the Hood's accusation.

"Give me the codes to unlock the cuffs!" The Hood demanded.

"You're unchaining her? It was you who told me how dangerous she can be!" Eadric argued.

"Do as I say!" The Hood ordered.

Eadric sent the codes to the Hood via Bluetooth. The Pilot was landing the Hoods ship in a jungle area in Namibia, about 20 kilometers from the town of Oshikuku.

"There is a village about twenty kilometers south of here where you can get transportation. Find your partner, and I'll contact you when I'm ready to proceed. Now, get off my ship!"

"Fine!" Eadric said and left. The pilot lowered him on a cable with a canteen full of water.

The Hood gently uncuffed Kayo and rolled her onto her back. He picked her up in his arms and took her to one of the crew's sleeping cubicles.

The tiny room was just big enough to walk in next to a narrow bed, and there were compartments above to stow clothes and belongings. There was a small ledge to sit on while dressing.

The Hood placed Kayo on the bed and sat next to her to wait for her to wake up. Slowly, the Hood's ship headed back toward England.

.  
[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]

.

John had to take several deep breaths before going up to control to tell the others about the GDF not finding Kayo.

"Gordon and Virgil are doing well, and should be fine."

"That's good to hear." Scott said, "What about Kayo?"

"I'm afraid I don't have good news about Kayo. The GDF couldn't find her where Gable said she was. There were signs that someone had been kept in a cage, but had already been moved before they got there."

"How?"

"Unknown," John answered, "No tracks were leaving, and the place is so remote, it is only accessible from the air."

Alan put a pillow over his face so the others couldn't see him crying again. He still scratched Sherbet's back with his fingers.

John saw what Alan did and frowned as he continued, "The GDF is probably still searching at the location. I hope they find something that will help."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Scott asked sounding frustrated.

"All scans we have are active, and I'm monitoring all communications."

"What about Kayo's locator and comms?" Scott asked.

"Turned off - Colonel Casey's officers found her utility belt and wrist comms at the scene."

John and Scott stopped talking when they heard Alan sniffle. With the pillow pressed tightly to his face Alan's face was hidden. But his brothers saw his stomach muscles contracting as he cried. Scott sat up and sat sideways on the bed. John put his hand on Scott's chest to stop him.

"I can do it, John, help me up!" Scott said softly.

Looking doubtful, John held onto Scott's arm when he stood up. He was wearing flannel pajamas and barefooted. With John's help, he walked over to the sofa. John picked up Alan's legs so Scott could sit down. Alan groaned when his cast was moved but didn't move the pillow. Scott moved the pillow and said, "Alan?"

Using both hands, Alan moved his cast off of Scott's lap and sat up like he was going to leave. John sat down on Alan's other side when there was room. Scott gently touched Alan's shoulder, "We'll find Kayo."

Alan lost all control and put his arms around Scott, sobbing into his brother's pajama top. Scott winced slightly with Alan squeezing his gunshot wound, but didn't try to make him stop. John watched with tears in his eyes. Sherbet was squished between the brothers, looking like his eyes might pop out from the pressure.

Alan cried, "Dad went missing – and we never found him – we've lost him forever and now, Kayo!" Alan couldn't speak anymore for the sobs caught in his throat, and his eldest brothers couldn't think of anything comforting to say.

While Alan hugged Scott, John patted his back and found Scott's hand to hold, but he wasn't sure that Scott could feel it.

John gave Scott's hand a squeeze and Scott looked over at him and smiled, squeezing John's hand in return.

"What a relief," John whispered when he realized that his brother did feel him holding his hand. Scott finger combed Alan's blond hair and hugged him tightly, saying. "We'll get through this Alan, we will."

When Alan's tears stopped, John got up and got a stack of napkins from the kitchen and gave most of them to Alan.

The three brothers sat quietly for a while before Brains entered the room excitedly. He said, "Gordon and Virgil are awake and want to see you three. Come on! What are you guys doing up here anyway?"

Brains brought a wheelchair for Scott, who sat in it without argument to see Virgil and Gordon. When they got there, the doctors and Grandma Tracy were cleaning up.

"Hey you guys - how do you feel?" John asked as they walked over.

"Good to see you!" Gordon answered, "I didn't think we were going to see you guys ever again. I'm sore, but the doctors gave me some good stuff for pain. Virgil is grumpy."

"I am not grumpy. My head hurts - and where the big kitty got me was almost healed, and now there's a bullet hole in the middle of the claw marks. Speaking of Leo, has there been any word from the zoo that he's ready to go home?"

"No, I don't think so, but we've been pretty busy," John said.

"I'll find out after I take a good nap," Virgil said.

"FAB," John said, "And Scott is feeling much better. Brains, you might want to check Scott's arm."

Brains was close enough to Scott that he only had to turn around to reach Scott. Scott grabbed Brains' arm before Brains even saw what was happening.

"Whoa!" Brains exclaimed. "I see that the inflammation you had around your spine must be greatly reduced."

"If that means I can move my arm and hand, then yes," Scott answered.

"Good news, Scott," Alan said.

"More serious, you guys," Scott began to tell them what was happening with Kayo.

.  
[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

Kayo woke up slowly giving no indication that she was waking up. She lay quietly with her eyes closed, listening. There was someone near her, and when he made a sound clearing his throat, she knew it was The Hood.

Kayo opened one eye, just a slit, looking through her eyelashes and she still couldn't see him. With her hands on her stomach, she realized that she was no longer chained up. Kayo rose as fast as lightning, pushing up with her hands and one foot, she put her other foot in The Hoods neck and pinned him to the wall behind his head.

The Hood didn't fight back, in fact, he smiled, "I'm glad you're awake!"

Kayo looked around quickly and felt a little relieved that they were alone. "What are you up to now, Uncle? Sending those guys after us was and all time low – I never thought you'd just murder one of my brothers!"

"I didn't send anyone – I had nothing to do with that, and I just rescued you!" The Hood lied. "You were drugged or something, and you were out for a long time. I've been sitting here with you trying to be sure you were okay. If you hadn't awakened when you did, I would have gotten you medical help after a few more minutes."

"Right," Kayo said sarcastically, "Then I guess you will let me go?"

"Of course, if that is what you want and after I'm sure that you're okay, my Niece. If that man, if whoever held you touched or hurt you in any way – I will have to kill them." The Hood said matter of factly.

"Thanks for the concern," Kayo said. "but I'm fine."

"Here, have some water," The Hood handed Kayo a glass and a small pitcher full of cool water. "One of my men has prepared a meal fit for a king for you. As soon as you eat, I'll take you to Tracy Island."

"No need, you aren't welcome there." Kayo said, gulping water, "I'll manage."

"Whatever pleases you, Tanusha. And it may not be the happiest place right now. Did you know that three of the brothers were fatally shot by the men that kidnapped you?" The Hood replied.

"Shot? Three? What happened, Uncle?" Kayo said angrily, still blaming him for anything that might have happened.

"Yes, I saw the second two shot right after an explosion. They had their bodies covered at the scene of a rescue – a situation caused by your kidnappers.

"No. It can't be – Their all dead? Wait, you saw? What were you doing there?"

"I knew you had been kidnapped and I followed the escaped men there, where they caused a situation. Unfortunately, I got there too late, and I couldn't find you."

"I saw Scott, um but now two more? I don't believe it!" Kayo said.

"Yes, Scott, Virgil, and Gordon. It really is tragic. I would have never gone to such lengths to get Tracy Island, but the Tracy's must have even more determined enemies than I."

Tears welled up in Kayo's eyes, no matter how hard she tried to hold them back in front of her sworn enemy. "how do you know all this?" Kayo asked.

"I monitor transmissions, the GDF mostly and your brothers when they communicate with the GDF." The Hood answered simply.

"It must be true!" Kayo cried, tears rolling down her cheeks. She covered her face with her hands.

The Hood patted her shoulder, gently and said, "I'm sorry Kayo, I know what they meant to you, you considered them family. You really are my family, like it or not, and I don't like to see you suffer."

With Kayo looking away, sobbing, the Hood smiled.

In only a minute or two, Kayo took some deep breaths and thought of the others, John, Alan, Grandma Tracy, and Brains. "The others – they won't know what happened to me – or that you 'saved' me – let me contact them."

"I tried, we must be out of range of my ship's communication equipment, and I'm afraid when I found you, your communications were gone." The Hood promised, "Don't worry, after you eat, we'll find a way to make contact."

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

At dawn, Eadric made it to a run down motel room and turned on the TV to wait for the Hood to contact him. On the news, they were talking about his partner, Gable.

 _~~~"One of the escaped poachers, also believed to be involved in last evening's attack on the School of the Arts turned himself_ in to _GDF Officers still on the scene after the rescue of twenty-two children and five adults. Eight were pronounced dead at the scene." ~~~_

"THAT MORON! He turned himself in! I can't believe it!" Eadric yelled and stomped his feet like an angry little boy. "Now I have to finish the Tracy's alone! Maybe that Agent 57 guy will be able to lend me some of his men."

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

After Scott and John had finished telling the others about the GDF not finding Kayo, a hush fell over all of the family and friends. After a few moment, Brains broke the silence.

"It's been about two weeks, Alan. I think you could do with a lighter weight, removable cast to finish healing. My scans show that the bone is healing fast so some light use would help your muscles stay strong now." Brains said, changing the subject.

"That sounds good," Alan said, still sounding sad.

John helped Alan hope up on a table. He turned to the side and put his casted leg up on the table too.

Using a short, fine laser cutter, Brains removed the cast. After only two weeks Alan's leg was pale and looked small and weak. He looked worried when he saw it.

"Now I know you'll be in a hurry - but you have to start using it slowly and follow the exercises I sent to your tablet for at least the first week. Also, do not remove the soft cast except for showers or gentle swimming." Brains instructed. "And don't swim alone."

"Sounds boring," Alan groaned as he started to scoot around so he could get down and John stopped him.

"Wait a minute, Alan. You need the soft cast fitted still and before that, Brains and I are going to remove all of those stitches."

"Oh Great!" Alan groaned, "Is this going to hurt?"

"No, and if it does, I know you can take it." John smiled.

Lady Penelope thought fast and walked over to Alan. She handed him Sherbet, who licked his face and sat next to him on the table. "Can you watch Bertie for me some more Alan?"

"Sure, but are you leaving?" Alan asked.

"Yes, Parker and I have a royal premier to attend," Lady Penelope said.

"Thank, you, Lady P," John said, smiling. "here Alan, lean back so Sherbet can sit on your lap."

Alan leaned back against the tall electrical terminal at the end of the table and John and Brains went to work on his stitches while he petted Sherbet, and thinking about Kayo, Alan didn't even realize that something was happening with his leg.

Lady Penelope and Parker left Brains' lab and back to FAB1.

.  
[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

Kayo wouldn't have ever eaten anything offered by The Hood, but she was starving and reasoned that he'd just saved her so it must be safe. The Hood sat with her, watching her eat but didn't have any himself.

"Why don't you have any, Uncle?" Kayo said.

"I won't eat until later. I find it best to stay on a schedule, and it's not dinner time yet."

Kayo polished off a perfectly cooked and seasoned steak, vegetables and a baked potato.

"Now, let me contact the Tracy's," Kayo demanded, yawning.

"Of course. We may be close enough now that the comms will work." The Hood smiled and stood up to lead Kayo to the bridge.

"The cockpit is this way - I'll accompany you."

Kayo warily followed the hood.

Halfway down the passageway, Kayo leaned against the wall. She put her hand to her head.

The Hood asked innocently, "are you okay?"

"I'm dizzy - as if you didn't know," Kayo accused.

"I don't know of any reason for you to feel sick unless it's because you were just kidnapped and mistreated." The Hood replied.

"You better go back and lie down, come on - I'll help you."

Just when Kayos knees folded, the hood caught her, preventing her from hitting the floor. He picked her up in his arms and carried her back to her room.

"Sorry, my niece. I need to you cooperate a little longer while I take care of some business." The Hood said. He put Kayo back down on the bed and took what was left of her boots and protective pieces of her uniform off of her arms and legs.

The Hood frowned when he saw her wrists and ankles. Her skin has been cut up and bruised by the way Eadric restrained her in the tent. He also noticed that her hands were burned from when he electrified the cage she'd been transported and held in.

"FLY ME TO LONDON!" The Hood yelled over the comm to the baddie that he was paying to fly his ship while he tended to Kayo.

He could feel his ship changing course as he called another of his partners in crime and said, "Agent 12, do you have that car rented?"

"Yes sir," was the answer, "I got to it as soon as you called before. I knew it wouldn't be easy to find a car to rent. There haven't been rental businesses around for two decades. I did find a private collector that let me rent one, although he doesn't know what we're doing with it," The man chuckled softly, "I hope he has good insurance."

"Good, a collectible car should be an attractive ride for this greedy individual," The Hood said, "Put the present I saved for International Rescue in that car and deliver it."

"Right away, I already have everything ready."

"Good, I'll meet you there," The Hood answered as he closed Kayo's door and walked, forward, to the cockpit.

.  
[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

"Meet me in the parking lot," The Hood directed.

Eadric answered, "Fine, but what's the plan? I told you I'd need a man or two before I try again."

"Don't worry, you'll get everything you need," The Hood said, rather sinisterly.

When Eadric got to the small, old parking lot near the motel, the Hood and a large black vintage Cadillac were waiting in the middle. Unmaintained, the parking lot had large potholes and cracks in the pavement that Eadric had to watch where he walked.

"Cool car, so what do you want me to do?" Eadric asked.

I want you to go alone to the London airport. There you will find one of my employees, a pilot, with a helicopter ready to take you out to Tracy Island."

"What do I do when I get there?" Eadric asked.

"The Pilot will instruct you. There is a little present for the Tracy brothers, and I want you to deliver it. It's so simple, I don't think even you can screw things up."

"Hey! I didn't screw nothin' up!" Eadric said.

"Get going." The Hood ordered, not giving Eadric time to argue anymore. He stepped away from the car, to give Eadric room to get inside and kept walking toward the run down motel's office. The Hood stood inside the unmanned office watching out the window. Eadric fumbled with the car keys, dropping them on the floor mat before he found where to put the old fashioned key.

The Hood smiled with not even a flinch when a large explosion blew the car off of its wheels, and once in the air, the car exploded into a huge fireball.

"Now I will have to find another present for International Rescue," The Hood walked calmly out. The two other people inhabiting the motel peeked out their windows but didn't venture outside to see what was burning in the middle of the parking lot.

.  
[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

To Be Continued . . .


	8. One good deed

Your Mutt, M'Lady

by crystalquirt

*I own nuttin' and no body.

-  
[[[[[ THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO! ]]]]]

John actively scanned all frequencies and spoke casually with the others who had gathered in Tracy Island's control and living room.

"This is the longest time since Thunderbird 5 went into service that I've been wearing street clothes." John said.

"Yeah Bro," Gordon said. "You look weird wearing jeans."

~~~ An explosion in the outskirts of Liverpool rocked a condemned motel today ~~~

"Haha, thanks, Bro," John said sarcastically to Gordon, but hearing something else, he turned up the volume in time for the others to hear:

~~~ One person found dead at the scene, seems to have been the only victim. He was identified by DNA scan as Eadric Smith - the second of two poachers that escaped from prison recently. The cause of the explosions that destroyed an antique automobile are believed to be multiple bombs inside. Found on the man's phone account were detailed plans about how Smith planned on killing members of International Rescue. It is assumed that he made a fatal mistake in handling the bombs. ~~~

Hearing the news made Alan hug Sherbet more tightly, making the little dog's eyes bulge. The teenager immediately felt guilty for the relief he felt at hearing the the man that hurt him, his family and killed Lady Lucy was dead.

The brothers, Grandma Tracy and Brains were all in the control room. Scott was lying on his hospital bed in command and even Gordon and Virgil got there under their own power, Virgil used crutches and Grandma Tracy walked with Gordon letting him lean on her.

Upon hearing the report, they all looked at each other. Without hesitation, Grandma Tracy admitted that she felt relieved.

"With that bad seed out of the picture, I won't have to worry about you boys nearly as much as I have been."

Alan heard her and took a deep breath, letting himself smile slightly. Sherbet squirmed and Alan let him down.

Gordon was closest to the sliding glass doors out to the patio and with his one good arm opened the sliding door to take Sherbet outside.

Standing outside with Sherbet while he went potty, Gordon tried to stretch and move his arm and shoulder where he was shot. Being only a few hours since Brains did surgery to remove the bullet, he couldn't move it much without experiencing pain. Gordon groaned and and stopped trying, putting his arm back in the sling. After a few minutes he took the little dog back inside.

When Gordon and Sherbet came back, Alan stood up, and limped from the sofa, "I'm going to my room for a while."

"Are you feeling alright?" Virgil asked, sounding concerned.

"Just fine," Alan answered, sounding anything but, fine. Sherbet caught up and followed on his heels. Virgil stood up and using his crutches, followed Alan too.

"Well, do any of you feel like eating? Don't worry, I have instant dinners and canned soup." Grandma Tracy said, anticipating the groaning that would follow.

"I could eat," Scott said, "And Alan and John probably should, too. It's probably been all day since they ate."

Brains said, "Virgil and Gordon might still be feeling effects from the anesthetic and might not feel like eating yet."

"The food will be here if they want it," Grandma Tracy assured Brains.

John stared thoughtfully at the screen where the news report had played.

-  
[[[[[ THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO! ]]]]]

In his room, Alan was laying face-down on his rug with his knee bent and his cast up in the air when Virgil got there. Not finding a lap to sit on, Sherbet was sitting proudly on Alan's butt. Virgil found Alan's door left open so he came inside without knocking.

Virgil couldn't help but groan softly when he sat down next to Alan on the floor. So soon after surgery to remove two bullets from his leg, the movement hurt. Still there was no reaction from Alan. It was like he didn't know that Virgil was there.

Virgil put his hand on Alan's shoulder and said, "I know this is hard on you Alan. It's hard for all of us."

With no answer from Alan, still, Virgil continued speaking kindly, "I had mixed up feelings when I first heard - I hate that I thought, even briefly, that the man deserved what he got. Any human being killed could never be a good thing - but I couldn't help thinking it when we first heard the report."

"That's not what worries me!" Alan said, rolling over to look up at his brother. "Virgil! What happens to Kayo now? That crazy man blew himself up and he was probably the only one who knew where Kayo is!"

Virgil gasped softly and mumbled, "I hadn't thought of that! . . . Oh Kayo."

"There is no way we can find her now! She's probably hurt, trapped and starving to death somewhere!"

"JOHN!" Virgil yelled angrily without meaning to sound angry.

John had just sat down to the table for Grandma Tracy's 'canned meal' when he heard Virgil yell. He jumped up and ran, skidding to a stop in the hall at Alan's doorway.

"What's wrong?" John said.

Virgil asked quickly, "With that criminal dead - how will we ever find Kayo?"

Gordon came in right after John, with Scott moving more slowly with Grandma Tracy helping him. Brains came too and waited outside the room where he could hear what was going on.

Gordon heard the question and sat on Alan's bed with a serious look on his face.

"No, there must be a way!" Gordon suggested, "Maybe there's a clue left in the car that exploded."

"Do you hear yourself? The car exploded in a ball of fire - there's nothing left!" Virgil said angrily.

"We have to think of something!" Gordon shot back.

"Maybe Eadric found someone else to be an accomplice after Gable turned himself in." Scott said.

"But how would we find out who that might be? We don't even know if he did!" John asked.

"Stop!" Alan cried.

"Sorry Alan," Virgil said. Scott was so physically uncomfortable with the pain in his back, that he let Grandma Tracy guide him to lie down on Alan's bed with Gordon sitting at the end.

The family sat quietly in Alan's bedroom trying to think of something to do, but no one had any ideas. Not even Brains.

One by one they went to their own bedrooms. Grandma Tracy and John helped Virgil get back up off of the floor. Alan stayed on his rug and cried himself to sleep. Sherbet and Gordon stayed with him. Alan sat down on the rug with Alan when Virgil left.

"You can go too." Alan said to Gordon.

"Naw, I'll stay with you in case you need anything." Gordon said as he patted Alan's back.

"Okay, but you can't help. I only need to find Kayo, home safe and sound."

After Alan was asleep, Gordon sacked out on Alan's bed.

John went out on the patio and sat at a table to call Colonel Casey. Watching the water in the pool, he told her their concerns about Kayo but wasn't surprised when she didn't have any new news or ideas.

Then, since he was not wearing his spacesuit, he used his wrist communicator to contact EOS still waiting for him on Thunderbird 5.

"Thunderbird 5 - EOS? Are you there?" John said.

"Of course I am here, John. Where else would I be?" EOS answered.

"FAB, EOS. You know what I meant." John said, smiling slightly.

"You sound exhausted, John. What is happening down there? My scans of Tracy Island only tell me so much, but I can tell that there has been a lot of activity."

"You're right EOS. It's Kayo that were worried about the most right now."

"Did something more happen, John?" EOS asked.

"Yes, the escaped poacher, has been killed and as far as anyone knows, he was the only one who knew where Kayo is."

"I see the problem, John." EOS said, "What's next? How can I help?"

"I really don't know what to do." John rubbed his eyes like he was getting a headache.

"John!" EOS interrupted suddenly, "I'm reading a large ship right off of Tracy Island's east coast. It moved in quickly and has just . . . stopped, as far as I can tell."

"I just spoke to Colonel Casey - she didn't mention sending anyone." John got up from the patio chair and jogged toward the beach.

"You're going alone?" EOS said, "Shall I sound the alarm inside to wake the others?"

"No, don't bother them. My brothers are all too injured and tired. Let me see what this is first, EOS."

"Too late, Bro," Virgil said.

John stopped in a stand of palm trees and turned around to see Virgil and Scott coming up behind him. Virgil was limping severely having forgotten his crutches. Scott was a little bent over and holding his arm across his ribs like he was sore.

"You two should be in bed," John scolded.

"Yes mom - but we heard the engine noise from inside the house." Virgil said, standing with his weight on one foot.

The three eldest Tracy brothers stood in the trees, frozen like deer with headlights shining in their eyes. The large, dark ship appeared in their line of vision from behind Thunderbird 3's rocky launch port.

"That's the Hood's ship!" Scott whispered.

"What do we do?" John said.

"He's got us this time," Virgil whispered, shifting his weight quickly off of his injured leg and almost losing his balance he leaned against a palm tree.

The next voice they heard sent chills up their spines.

"I would have already 'got' you - if that's why I was here."

The three startled and turned around fast when they heard The Hood's voice come from behind them.

There before them was the Hood with Kayo in his arms. She appeared to be unconscious.

"Kayo!" Virgil cried involuntarily.

"What's going on, Hood?" Scott asked, sounding as threatening as he could wearing pajamas and having bare feet.

"Please take care of her," The Hood held Kayo out a little toward John. John stepped up quickly and took Kayo gently from The Hood.

Virgil limped over and stood at John's elbow, feeling for Kayo's pulse at her neck.

"What did you do to her?" Scott asked.

"A light sedative to keep her from jumping off my plane and hurting herself until I could get her back here - I did nothing more to her except I rescued her from her captor and brought here here as soon as time would allow. She was dehydrated and is pretty banged up."

"Why are you doing this? Are your men about to attack us from all sides?" Virgil looked around cautiously.

"No, I have none of my men with me. I fear Tanusha will need more care than I can easily provide and she does consider you boys, her family instead of me. I know she will never trust me to help her and no matter what you think - I do care about her."

"Thank you for bringing her home then," Scott said, not quite believing that the situation could be as simple as the Hood said.

"This is only a temporary truce mind you. The next time you see me it will be business as usual." The Hood's tone changed instantly from caring uncle to criminal mastermind.

The Hood almost smiled as he turned to walk away. Scott stood staring at their sworn enemy. John carried Kayo to the house with Virgil limping along side. Scott soon followed them.

-  
[[[[[ THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO! ]]]]]

John put Kayo on the closest couch and arranged pillows to make her more comfortable. Virgil took her vitals.

"I'll go get the others. I know Alan will feel better." Scott said.

"FAB, Scott." John said. Then to Virgil he said. Kayo's vitals seem okay. I hope she wakes up soon."

Scott found Gordon asleep on Alan's bed. Alan was lying on his back with Sherbet on his stomach, petting him. His eyes were wide open.

"Scott?" he said when his brother showed up at his door. Scott said, "Wake Gordon and come with me to the control room."

"Why?" Alan asked.

"We have some news that I know you'll want to hear right away."

"Oh no, don't tell me it's more bad news - about Kayo?" Alan reached up and slapped the bottom of Gordon's foot to wake him up.

"Just come on." Scott said and left the doorway.

"What's going on?" Gordon asked.

"Scott said we should go to the living room for some news." Alan answered sadly, getting up off of the rug without using his soft casted leg.

"These midnight meetings are rarely good news." Gordon observed. He straightened his shoulder sling and put his arm back inside it before he followed Alan from his room.

Sherbet stayed curled up in a sleeping ball on the rug. Alan limped to the living room. He saw Virgil and John first, but behind Virgil was Kayo sitting on the sofa sipping orange juice from a glass.

"Kayo!" Alan cried he was so happy to see her.

Soft cast on his leg and all, Alan ran half way around the seating area before he jumped feet first over the end of the sofa. He landed sitting next to her with his arms around her shoulders. Her orange juice spilled all over her and him and the sofa.

"Kayo!" He repeated and looked at her closely, saying "You're really home - Are you okay?"

"Yes, Alan I think I'm okay." Kayo said, smiling. "I'm sorry I worried everyone."

"How did you get away and get back here?" Alan asked, but Scott interrupted, "Alan, let her breathe, we can talk more later."

"Yes, I really needed a shower but the orange juice bath didn't help much," Kayo said, unsticking her orange juice soaked collar from her neck. She got up and Grandma Tracy followed. "I'll stay close in case you need anything."

"Alright, thank you Grandma Tracy.

"John? How did Kayo get home?" Alan asked.

"Her Uncle brought her home," John answered simply.

"Her Uncle? The Hood? You mean he was here?" Alan asked, sounding shocked.

"The Hood was here and he did something helpful?" Gordon added.

"Apparently so. He said he rescued Kayo from Eadric and she was only unconscious because he'd given her a light sedative to be sure she wouldn't try to escape and hurt herself.

"She was probably kicking his butt." Alan said.

"Probably - he said he couldn't care for her because he knew she'd never trust him."

"I hate to admit it, but it kinda makes sense." Scott said thoughtfully. "Except we were sure than it was the Hood who got Eadric and Gable out of prison. And it was them who kidnaped her after they shot me.

"Maybe they took her against The Hood's orders." Alan said.

"Maybe - When she comes back from her shower, Brains should check her out, Virgil suggested, "Maybe test her blood to see what the Hood, or Eadric might have given to her while she was with them."

"FAB, Virgil, I'll call Brains back up here." Scott agreed.

-  
[[[[[ THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO! ]]]]]

Circumstances were still ripe for The Hood to act, but he didn't want to chance hurting his Niece whom he'd just rescued and returned home to Tracy Island. Onboard his plane, The Hood paced and spoke to himself.

"My next move can't be against Tracy Island with Kayo at home. I don't want to destroy my island prize either."

"How can I take advantage of this situation with all the brothers injured? Now seems like the perfect time to legally take control of Tracy Island and the Thunderbirds?"

"Hmmm, they are all injured, except for one. John, their 'space monitor'. He's usually on Thunderbird 5, and difficult to reach.

"Lately, with all the problems Eadric caused, John Tracy has been spending most of his time at Tracy Island helping to care for his brothers according to the communications I've intercepted. I saw brother John when I took Kayo home too."

"Now that Kayo is home safe and sound, he will probably return to Thunderbird 5 soon. I would rather not call but I do know someone who can assist me with this."

The Hood made the call and when someone on the other end answered he said, "I request the services of The Mechanic."

"You dare to ask me for my services, after you left me for the GDF?" The deep voice belonging to The Mechanic answered.

"Leave that in the past. I am suggesting a mutually beneficial business arrangement. Your mechanical expertise will be of great benefit to me, and I can fund your work for many years to come." The Hood said.

-  
[[[[[ THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO! ]]]]]

"Hey John, Scott told me that you were going up after lunch today." Virgil said when he saw his red headed brother wearing his spacesuit in the house.

"Yes, I am way behind on maintenance, and my studying. There is a comet passing by tonight. It will be close enough for me to see from 5. I want to take some readings as it passes."

Gordon came in and heard what John said.

"But what about Alan's shower tonight? You've been helping him - And what about Scott? He will need his wound cleaned and re-bandaged and Brains says he still needs his back massages to help him heal and you are the one who knows how to do that stuff." Gordon argued.

"Virgil can help Scott," John said, "And I'm sure you can help Alan - and be sure he keeps his soft cast on, and fastened properly."

"Kayo is feeling better. Maybe she can help Alan with his shower - I know he'd like that." Gordon grinned.

"Gordon!" John warned, "Don't make me come back down here before the comet passes!"

"No promises." Gordon said, smiling.

"Don't bother Alan, or terrorize Sherbet. Leave them both alone except to help Alan with his bath and to check his cast before he goes to bed." John ordered.

"FAB, Fun Killer," Gordon said sadly, and continued, "I just had another horrible thought! You can't leave, John!"

"Why? Now what?" John sighed.

"You've been doing most of the cooking for us - if you're gone tonight, Grandma Tracy will cook! Please don't go!" Gordon begged.

"Gordon, go away!" John and Virgil said at the same time.

"Fine!" Gordon stomped to his room to watch Buddy and Ellie.

"I'm still worried about Alan," Virgil said when he was alone with John.

"I know, I am too. He's changed so much - He worries about everything." John said.

"Taking out the sniper that shot me and Gordon and killed Lady Lucy was amazing. he saved probably dozens more, but I think it only caused him more stress." Virgil stated.

"You're right," John said, "Alan has been sitting all day thinking and I've noticed that he still has a lot of trouble concentrating on anything long enough to finish what he starts."

"I thought he'd be better with Kayo home again. What can we do John?" Virgil said, and continued thoughtfully, " I guess just be here for him and help him when he needs us."

"Right, watch him closely," John said. I will be back in twenty-six hours and Lady Penelope will be here any minute to pick up Sherbet. Alan has been keeping the little mutt at his side since he was hurt. He won't want to let him go."

"Why is Lady Penelope taking him?" Virgil asked, "She knows how dependent Alan has been on Sherbet. Couldn't she wait until Alan is feeling better?"

"Well, Sherbet is her dog and apparently the Prime Minister has missed seeing the dog at her parties and she is throwing a special one, just for Sherbet." John explained.

Virgil smiled, rolling his eyes. "What a life that dog has, right Bro?"

John rolled his eyes in return.

Alan came in saying, "Are you talking about Sherbet?" Sherbet was closely following Alan, and jumped up in his lap as soon as he sat down on the sofa.

"We were. Lady Penelope is coming to pick up Sherbet to take him home for a while. She should be here in a few minutes."

"Oh - are you sure she's taking him today?" Alan said sadly petting the little dog's head.

"Yes, she just called a few minutes ago to remind us that she was on her way." John said.

As if she'd heard the brothers talking about her, Lady Penelope and Parker appeared at the large sliding doors.

John let them in. "Hi Lady P." John greeted her.

"Hey Parker, you been behaving yourself?" Virgil asked.

"Of course I have. I assure you that I have not been in any trouble for days Mr. Tracy." Parker smiled.

"When is the party, Lady P?" Virgil asked.

"In about an hour. We best be going."

Parker walked over to Alan and picked Sherbet up off of Alan's lap without a word or hesitation.

Alan reached for the dog as he was taken away, and he didn't realize he was crying until tears rolled down his cheeks. He sadly watched Parker hand the little dog back to Lady Penelope.

Parker held the dog out for Lady Penelope to take and said, "Your Mutt, M'Lady."

Alan couldn't stop the tears that welled up in his eyes. "This is dumb!" he whispered. Alan inhaled sharply and covered his face with his hands, embarrassed.

Parker opened the door for Lady Penelope to leave the home only to find that she wasn't with him when he turned around to let her take his hand.

"Wait Parker," Lady P said. She had seen Alan's reaction when Parker took Sherbet and carried her dog back over to Alan.

John sat down by Alan and was telling him, "While I'm on Thunderbird 5, Gordon will help you – and make sure you do you do your homework," John said, but Alan didn't answer.

"What's wrong?" John asked when he noticed that Alan was upset.

Lady Penelope sat down by Alan too and let Sherbet walk back over on Alan's lap. Alan felt the little dog paws standing on his legs and wrapped both arms around him, crying out loud into the dog's furry back.

"Oh, Alan, what is wrong?" Lady Penelope said gently.

"I - I don't know! I just. . . " Alan said, but stopped trying to talk.

"Alan?" John began, showing concern, he put his hand on Alan's back. "Please tell us what's wrong - does your leg hurt?" John guessed.

Scott walked up behind everyone and listened quietly.

"No - no pain. I - I . . . I don't want Sherbet to leave - and I don't want you to leave. What if he gets hurt? What if you, Arggh." Alan groaned angrily.

"Sherbet won't be hurt," Lady Penelope said, "And John is only going to Thunderbird 5."

"Don't take him away!" Alan said. John couldn't tell if Alan meant the dog or him.

"Alan, what's happened to you and your brothers recently has been terrible and hard to deal with, I know. But I'm sure that you will all be okay. You are all Tracy's and like your father, you will go on helping everyone you can, for as long as you can. The world depends on you boys, Alan."

"Right, then," Alan composed himself and handed Sherbet back to Lady Penelope.

"I better go – that comet isn't going to wait for me," John announced as he got up. He stopped with his hand on Alan's shoulder, "And don't worry -I'll be back down tomorrow."

"Right, and the PM won't be happy if her guest of honor is late. Come on Sherbet - Let's go Parker."

Before Lady Penelope followed Parker out, holding Sherbet, she reached down and gave Alan's shoulder a squeeze, asking, "Take care Alan. I'll visit again tomorrow if it's okay with you?"

"Sure Lady Penelope," Alan said, looking away.

-  
[[[[[ THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO! ]]]]]

EOS met John in the Space Elevator and was the first to speak, "Welcome back John. I trust the others will cope well while you are away?"

"They will be fine EOS, and I am but a call away, after all." John said.

"You are the only one still in top shape John, you must take care."

"You sound like you're worried about me, EOS," John smiled at the camera lens lit up with flashing green LED lights.

"I felt a loss when you were away."

"EOS? Are you saying that you missed me?"

"Thunderbird 5 was just too empty with you away for so long."

"Thanks EOS, I missed you too and I missed being in space. Let's get up to Thunderbird 5 and start tracking that comet."

[[[[[ THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO! ]]]]]

All of the injured Tracy brothers had a several hours nap and were beginning to gather back in Control.

"I suppose John is up in space now, thoroughly enjoying himself watching his comet ," Scott said.

"Wasn't it a meteor?" Virgil asked.

"Whatever it is - John needed a rest. He's been down here caring for at least one of us since soon after Alan was injured and we just keep giving him more patients."

"True, I guess we've been running him ragged." Virgil agreed.

"And with the worry over Kayo, I don't know how he didn't crack." Scott said.

"I hope Alan hasn't cracked," Virgil said sadly, "What can we do to help him?"

"Stuff like he's seen, like we've all seen changes us," Scott said thoughtfully, "That can't be helped."

"But Alan is so young. Too young to have to cope with all he's been through." Virgil said.

"Lots of people do. Wasn't John about Alan's age when he watched that woman slip from Dad's hand and fall to her death?" Scott said.

"You're right, I guess that bothered me for a long time too. It was months before John could even talk about it. I still don't like to think of the times that we couldn't save someone." Virgil admitted.

"Alan will be fine, but he's growing up." Scott said.

"We really should take him something to eat. He's been in his room all day and missed lunch."

"Yeah, every time I've looked in on him he's been asleep." Scott said.

The sound of an incoming call chimed in and Lady Penelope's hologram appeared in Control. Virgil and Scott looked up at her.

"Hi Lady P. How was Sherbet's Party?"

"It was more fun than most of the PM's parties." Lady Penelope said and asked, "How is Alan?"

"I he's been sleeping for hours. Been quiet as a mouse."

"Alan being so quiet, is not normal," Lady Penelope said.

Parker glanced in FAB1's rearview mirror at Lady Penelope as she spoke.

"I'd like to come back by and see all of you before Parker and I go home."

"It's a little out of your way – but it's fine with us, Lady P." Scott said.

"FAB, Scott," Lady Penelope answered.

-  
[[[[[ THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO! ]]]]]

The room and Alan's bed were empty when Scott went to his room with a dinner plate for Alan.

"Alan? Where are you? I have dinner for you?" Scott said into the comms built into the bedroom wall. He gave Alan a moment to answer and when he didn't, he said, "Computer, scan for Alan Tracy – show me his location."

The computer brought up a small section of the Island showing a small blue dot that said, "3", inside a larger scan of Thunderbird 3.

"In his ship, I might have known." Scott groaned.

-  
[[[[[ THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO! ]]]]]

Several small metallic objects of different shapes broke the ocean's surface south of the Island.

The Mechanic stood at his Sub's controls and waved with both hands in one direction. All of the objects leveled off and flew to Tracy Island like a swarm.

Resting alone in her room, Kayo's eyes flew open. She sat up and put her hair back in a ponytail on her way to Control.

-  
[[[[[ THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO! ]]]]]

"Gordon?" Scott called next on the communications.

"Yeah Scott, what's up?" Gordon answered with his mouth full of celery bars.

"I need you to check on Alan and take him the plate of food I made for him."

"Can't you do it? I'm right in the middle of the 'Search for the Chupacabra!"

"You have a pause button don't you? Brains won't let me climb up ladders yet, and Alan is in Thunderbird 3."

"Alright, I'll be right there," Gordon whined and sighed loudly. He left his room without the sling for his shoulder.

-  
[[[[[ THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO! ]]]]]

Once he got to the kitchen, Gordon looked at the plate of food meant for Alan lying on the kitchen counter. He suddenly realized, "I can't climb a ladder carrying a plate of food with only one arm."

"Really? We're International Rescue with state of the art – well, everything – and we can't figure out how to get a plate of food to our little brother?" Scott said, angrily, "I wish John was here."

"Alan, come in! We need you – dinner's ready and we can't figure out a way to deliver it to you - so get your butt to the dining room and eat with us.

"I'm not hungry," Alan said softly.

"Well, you still may want to come here, Lady Penelope is bringing Sherbet back. Sensors show that she and Parker just landed.

"Be right there," Alan perked up when he heard that Sherbet was back.

-  
[[[[[ THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO! ]]]]]

After dinner, everyone except Alan and Sherbet stayed on the sofas in Control talking.

Brains was helping MAX clean up the kitchen after their meal.

Kayo was sitting at Jeff's desk moving through holographic representations of Tracy Island.

"What are you doing Kayo? For the first time in what feels like forever we can relax and it looks like you're still on duty." Virgil said.

"I woke up with a weird feeling," Kayo said. "And yes, as security officer, I am always on duty." Kayo waved her hand through the Holographic image and it changed views.

Instead of going to his room, Alan went to sit in his ship for a while longer, this time with Sherbet. He sat in his pilot's seat with his legs up on the controls. Sherbet sat on Alan's lap and licked his fingers smelling the last of what Alan had eaten for dinner.

Soon Alan was leaning back sound asleep in his Pilot's seat and Sherbet was curled up in a ball in his lap.

-  
[[[[[ THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO! ]]]]]  
-

To Be Continued . . .


	9. The Sale of Tracy Island 9

Your Mutt, M'Lady 9

by crystalquirt

*I own nuttin' and no body.

-  
[[[[[ THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO! ]]]]]

Dozens of mechas swarmed to Tracy Island. Many of the flying machines were small, round and old-style flying saucer shaped.

They paused and hovered near the Tracy's home, waiting for their mosquito-type counterparts. These slower mecha each had a long proboscis that ended in a ten-centimeter wide diamond-tipped drill bit.

The mechanical mosquitoes flew in, landing on multiple places on the walls of the home and the machines had no problem finding all of the external vents and launch hatches around the hanger.

The drilling Mechas, with only a soft humming sound, drilled holes everywhere that they landed.

Then the flying disk mecha moved in and attached themselves over the holes. Potent puke-pink gas began shooting throughout the base including the living areas and launch bays.

The Mechanic's large submarine shot quickly through the water, beyond Tracy Island's scanning range and surfaced. The Mechanic raised his arms, and his Sub launched out of the water toward Space.

The Mechanic grinned when he got close enough to see Thunderbird 5.

-  
[[[[[ THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO! ]]]]]

About midnight, Kayo was the only one on Tracy Island who was still up. Lady Penelope and Parker stayed up as long as they could, and Parker gladly helped Scott with his bathing and back massage.

"This reminds me of my time in the army's medical unit," Parker reminisced, while he worked. "They guys traded all kinds of things to me in return for a quick massage."

"Really Parker, in the army?" Scott didn't quite believe him. "but yeah, you are as good at this as John is."

"Yes, Mr. Tracy," Parker said, frowning at being compared to someone else.

"Good night Kayo," Lady Penelope said, "I suggest you get some rest soon. Your monitors and scanners are watching, and will wake you and John if anything looks odd."

"You're right Lady Penelope," Kayo sighed. "I'll get to bed soon. I just have a . . . Feeling that something is not right – but none of our equipment is picking anything up."

Kayo was another hour before she noticed how sleepy she was getting. When she looked away from the light of the holo-screen, she noticed a sickeningly pink haze was visible in the room. "What is this? Pink smoke?" she mumbled.

Kayo stood up but got dizzy and went to her knees as she passed by a sofa. She pulled herself up at the end of the closest chair and weakly called, "Scott?"

She pressed her wrist communicator, and it activated right before her wrist hit the floor. Kayo fell unconscious on the steps before she could try to call anyone.

On Thunderbird 5, EOS ran on her track to John's room, when she got there she said, "John, there might be a problem."

John yawned and said, "Oh, no, I just laid down. It's six o'clock in the morning - I didn't hear any signals."

"Stop complaining. It wasn't a signal, it was Kayo's wrist communicator, it clicked on and still shows that it is active, but there is no sound. The connection is still open."

John stretched when he stood up and got a cup of coffee on his way to his comms controls. He used his comms to try and call to Tracy Island, "Thunderbird 5 calling Tracy Island- Kayo?"

"Come on Kayo – answer! . . . Tracy Island, answer - " When he got to his comms command he sent his hologram to Scott's room, "Scott? Wake up! - Where is Kayo?"

Out of respect for Kayo, John didn't want to just appear in her room, so he tried Grandma Tracy next, but couldn't wake her either.

"EOS, it looks like everyone has been knocked out down there I'm detecting gas flooding the whole base – I have to go down there and check it out.

-  
[[[[[ THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO! ]]]]]

Once within range of the space station, The Mechanic cloaked his ship. He let his momentum move him in closer before he sent more mechas out to Thunderbird 5.

The first six mechas flew around the space elevator, breaking its clamps and finally the cable with diamond-tipped saw blades. Three of the machines pulled the space elevator away from Thunderbird 5 as they took it apart.

At the same time, more mecha cut a large hole in John's rescue pod so others could fly in and destroy the controls.

Inside, John quickly put on his space suit and grabbed his helmet. EOS followed him on her track when he headed for the space elevator. On the way, he heard something he couldn't identify. "That sounds like someone is sawing."

"I'm detecting a vibration. The point of origin is under the ring, perhaps inside the elevator." EOS said.

John pulled up more screens, showing Thunderbird 5 from every angle.

"Tracy Island? Come in!" John called again as he scanned. He gasped, "EOS – were under attack by what looks like The Mechanic's mecha."

"You're right John. The Space Elevator seems to be missing, and your Rescue Pod is disabled. Small robots are attacking them." EOS confirmed.

"But The Mechanic died when his Antlion exploded."

"The GDF never found a body." EOS reminded him.

"And now, it looks like he's trapped me here - but why?" John said, and yelled loudly, "Tracy Island – mayday! Thunderbird 5 is under attack!" John sounded more desperate.

"You'll find that no one on Tracy Island can answer you right now, John Tracy." The Hood's large hologram appeared in front of John.

The Space Monitor floated backward, surprised by the sudden appearance.

"What have you done?" John asked nervously. "If you are attacking Tracy Island, you know Kayo is there too!"

"That is why they are all still unharmed. They just cannot respond to your cries for help right now."

The Hood showed John an image of the inside of their control room at home. The image clearly showed Kayo lying where she fell, on the steps at the end of a couch.

"No, Kayo! - Hood! What did you do to her?"

"Nothing much, as I said she is unhurt. All of your brothers your whole family is presently in the same condition. I put them all to sleep while they were lying in their beds."

"What do we do from here?" John asked, trying to figure out what the Hood's plan was.

"You will use your exo-suit, it's all you have left after all. Come out and get onboard The Mechanic's ship."

"So it is The Mechanic - but I'm not going to his ship," John said. He saw the ship as it uncloaked right next to Thunderbird 5.

"You'll change your mind. My men are on their way to get Kayo off of Tracy Island now. With all of you gone, she will finally come to work for me."

"She never would! All this just to kidnap her again?" John said.

"No, just to save her again. She will be off your Island so that if you do not do as I say, the Mechanic's toys that are still on Tracy Island will change the gas they've been pumping into your base to a lethal dosage. So far, everyone is just asleep.

"How do you think that you will profit from all this?" John asked.

"As I said, get to The Mechanics ship, and he will bring you to me. We will get our 'business' wrapped up once and for all."

"We don't have any business . . . are you trying to kidnap me now? I won't cooperate with whatever you have in mind!" John said.

"I'll give you a few seconds to think about it, and then I'll just have The Mechanic end you. And when Kayo is safe, I'll kill the rest of your bothersome, helpless family and still get what I want."

"If you could have just killed us all, then why send The Mechanic all the way to Space for me? Why this elaborate attack on us?"

"I don't really want such a messy situation as killing you might cause, and it will lend a little more credibility if you come with me to the Bank of London to finalize the sale of all of the Tracy family's assets over to me."

"Are you kidding? They'll never believe it - Everyone at the Bank of London knew our father and knows us! And it takes at least three of us to sign off on a decision that big."

"That won't be a problem. We already have perfectly forged and notarized signatures for everyone in your family and Brains as well - so I will have anything owned by him too."

"The Bank President himself will look closely into this - he will never fall for it!"

"Like I said, seeing you in person will make things go smoother, with fewer questions later. And if you or your brothers kick up a fuss, you'll be seen as greedy morons trying to change your mind when you think you made a bad deal."

"You can't do this!" John cried, desperately trying to think of another argument.

"I'm already doing it - get on that ship! I expect you to be at the London Bank in a suit and tie in thirty minutes."

John made a fist and hit his comms panel.

"John, you have to cooperate I don't want you to die!" EOS said.

"The Hood is holding everyone hostage down on Tracy Island. I guess I have to go along, for now anyway."

"Erase me," Eos said suddenly.

"What?"

"Erase my program. You promised that you would protect me and that you wouldn't let me be used for evil. It looks like Thunderbird 5's new owner is very evil. You have to delete me and all of my files."

John tried one more time to call for help. "Switching to a secure frequency. Global One come in! Captain O'Bannon – Mayday!" John called desperately.

The Hood said, "All of your communications are being blocked. Time to hand yourself over to me."

"No, EOS," John whispered, but EOS heard him.

"You have to go along – he will kill everyone if you don't!" EOS said.

"He might anyway. I can't let him win, but I don't see any way out of this right now!"

-  
[[[[[ THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO! ]]]]]

Sherbet barked, softly at first, but started barking loudly and jumping up and down with his front legs on Alan's arm, waking Alan up.

"What? . . . What's happening, Bertie?" Alan groaned.

Alan rubbed his eyes as he sat up. When he looked out through Thunderbird 3's windows, he saw the pink gas in the glow around the hangars' lights. Bertie barked again, sounding very satisfied with himself.

"What is that strange pink haze? Alan rubbed his eyes again and looked. He switched the power to the scanners and sensors on and tested the atmosphere in the hanger.

Alan looked at the readouts for just a few seconds and frowned.

"Bertie, you're right – the hanger is full of some kind of knockout gas - computer shows that it's, amatrizitine."

"It's really easy to overdose that stuff - it's been banned from use even for animals in most of the world."

"Good we're in Thunderbird 3. I wonder where this gas is coming from? I didn't think Brains has been experimenting with gasses."

Alan pushed the comms switch on the control panel. "Guys! I'm in Thunderbird 3, and the hanger is full of gas! What happened?"

Sherbet barked.

Alan switched to Kayo's security monitors and found that the house looked empty. He couldn't see inside his brother's bedrooms but found Kayo lying on the steps in control.

"KAYO!" Alan desperately pressed the button to sound alarms throughout Tracy Island. "Oh no! What if she was giving an overdose?"

He could see that Kayo didn't move, even with the loud alarms and after a moment there was still no other response from anyone, not even from John on Thunderbird 5.

"And John too? They all must have been knocked out. Let's hope not more than that," Alan said.

"This gas somehow went all over our home base! Thunderbird 3 must have protected you and me, but this is bad Bertie!"

Alan began flipping switches, activating buttons and typing short commands on a keyboard near navigation. "There. All of the hatches and doors are opening, and all of the vents and the air conditioning is on full blast to help clear out the gas."

Bertie barked. Alan seemed to be having a conversation with Sherbet.

"Right, even with all the vents open it will take a while for the gas levels to go down - longer if it's still leaking or if it's still coming in from an outside source."

"Thunderbird 5, John!" Alan cried, "We're in trouble here!" After a moment, he whispered, "No answer, John must be in trouble too."

Alan picked up his helmet from next to the seat.

"I wish you could come with me to check on the others, but the gas would get you. I don't have a doggy helmet for you – and I don't know what else I will find - I don't know if I can do this."

Alan grabbed a new oxygen tank that he put on his back and snugged up the straps. He said, "This feels weird. This tank doesn't go with my street clothes."

"Bark!"

Alan stopped by the exit hatch and looked back at the dog.

"Bertie, I don't know – I'm alone again – what if I can't help them? What if it's already too late? What if I just mess things up even more."

Tearing up, Alan reached back for the little dog like he wanted a hug, but Bertie growled and snapped at him. Alan quickly took a step back.

"Right! I need to just do this – I can do this!" Alan got back to business and grabbed as many rebreathers and small tanks as he had family members and stuffed them in a sack.

Alan slid down Thunderbird 3's ladder by holding onto both sides. His soft casted leg never touched a rung.

Limping, he ran to Brain's quarters first, since that was closest and he was hoping for Brains help.

As he suspected, Brains had passed out at his workbench, and MAX stood close by making a whining sound.

"Hi MAX – Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be okay. We all will be. Here Brains." Alan grunted when he pulled Brains out of his chair and put him flat out on the floor. Alan fastened the rebreather over Brains' mouth, and nose with the oxygen turned on full blast.

Alan made it up to the living quarters quickly, using a limp-skip sort of run. He ran to the next closest person and put oxygen on Kayo.

"Kayo! Wake up, fast huh? I'll be right back," he said. Then he ran to the others, in turn, depending on how close they were.

"Please be okay, Grandma!" he said when he finished putting the oxygen mask on Grandma Tracy. He hop-limped back to control to check on Kayo.

Once at her side, he dropped to his knees. "Kayo?" He shook her shoulder.

-  
[[[[[ THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO! ]]]]]

John took a deep breath and put his helmet on, gathering the courage to leave his beloved Thunderbird 5 and board the hated and feared Mechanic's ship.

"I hope I see you later, EOS," John whispered, but EOS heard him.

"Wait John - Delete me!" EOS lights turned red as she focused on him.

"I guess I have to do it, don't I?"

"Yes you do John, thank you for all you did for me," EOS said sounding sad.

"I don't want to lose you EOS, but I can't let you fall into The Hood's hands," John said sadly. He went to the control board near the hatch.

"I'll miss you, John," EOS said, her lights turned soft pink.

"I'm sorry, EOS – I couldn't protect you after all - I failed, and I'll miss you too." John swallowed hard, uttered a soft whining sound, and pressed just three buttons to end EOS program.

Then he deleted not only all of EOS program files but all of Thunderbird 5's systems and files; he wiped all of the drives. Then He opened the hatch, pushed one more button, and the lights went out. Thunderbird 5 was dead too.

"If I live through this, I'll miss you, EOS," John said.

John closed his eyes and took another deep breath before he used his suit's small thrusters to head for The Mechanic's ship.

The Mechanic stood in sight watching John coming toward him. When John was close enough, The Mechanic unhooked most of the control leads attached to his suit to meet John at the hatch.

John cautiously floated through the hatch not seeing anyone, but suddenly felt his arm grabbed. "Ahhh!" he cried in surprise.

The Mechanic pulled hard and threw John backward against the hull, opposite the hatch. John struck the wall with his back and the back of his helmet. John groaned.

The Mechanic sealed the hatch and brought life support and back on-line in the area.

"What a welcome," John mumbled and then said louder, "Look! I'm trying to cooperate! I did what the Hood said."

"Good for you, now you will do what I want, suffer!" The Mechanic growled.

The Mechanic walked calmly toward John, saying, "For all my equipment that you and your brothers destroyed."

John tried to duck but was hit with large knuckles against the side of his helmet. In zero gravity, the force spun John around, and he hit the inner hull face first. The face shield on his helmet cracked.

"I don't think The Hood wants me all beat up when I meet him at the bank." John tried to reason with The Mechanic.

"For all the times you caused me to fail, to lose money – AND respect!"

The Mechanic kneed John in the abdomen and at the same time brought his fists and forearms down on John's back. Floating in zero gravity, John pulled his knees up to his chest, groaning.

"We don't want this protecting you." The Mechanic said. Johns space helmet scraped John's jaw when it was ripped off of his head.

The Mechanic held John close by his space suit with one hand and punched him in the face with his other hand.

The large, strong Mechanic, pulled John along by the neck of his space suit to his cockpit where he reached above and behind where usually stood to pilot his ship. Fastened to the hull were two lengths of chain with cuffs attached.

"I've been saving these for one of you Tracy Brothers," The Mechanic Said.

Pressing him to the wall with a knee in his gut, one at a time The Mechanic lifted John's long arms up to the cuffs to fasten him in. John didn't even try to fight back.

Floating, The Mechanic turned and reattached the control cables to his space suit and got his ship moving back toward earth.

With no gravity, John hung loosely with the chains on his wrists, but he ached all over after the Mechanic 'welcomed' him on board.

Once back in Earth's gravity, John hung limply in the chains, his toes barely touched the ship's deck. A dark bruise was showing on his cheek, with a little swelling.

Right as the Mechanic landed his ship in a desolate, abandoned parking lot, there was a loud beep, and The Hood's hologram appeared in front of the Mechanic.

The first thing the Hood saw, was behind the Mechanic, his hostage looking more like he was coming from a bar fight rather than going to a bank.

"What did you do to him? You idiot!" The Hood yelled.

"He and I just had a discussion about all that International Rescue has done to me." The Mechanic explained.

"Well, get his face cleaned up and get him in a suit and tie – now!" The Hood ended the conversation.

John couldn't wipe the frightened look off of his face when the Mechanic came towards him again. With one hand, the Mechanic grabbed John's space suit in the front and yanked downward. With his wrists in the cuffs above his head, his arms strained, as the tough material that made up his space suit, ripped down the front. Satisfied that he'd scared a Tracy brother again, he took out a knife and cut the rest of John's space suit off of his body.

"Stop! What are you doing?" John cried.

"You heard The Hood - he wants you in a suit and tie."

To punctuate his intention, The Mechanic let the knife slip, cutting John's leg, above his knee.

"Aagnnnn! Watch it!" John cried.

John felt chilly and especially vulnerable left in only his Calvin Klein Trunks and trapped in front of The Mechanic.  
The Mechanic tossed what was left of John's Space Suit in a corner and from a compartment nearby got out a crumpled suit. He stood back in front of John and threw the suit at him, hitting him in the belly.

"You're going to finish dressing unless you want to go meet the hood in your underwear."

The Mechanic touched a button on his arm, and the cuffs released John unexpectedly. John wasn't ready, and his weak knees let him to to the deck.

"Get up and get dressed, we don't have all day. The Mechanic yelled.

Sitting on the floor, John pulled the pants up his legs as far as they'd go and put on the shoes before he stood up. Upon standing, he found the waist of the pants was huge. "These are never going to fit, but I don't care if you don't," John said.

"They are what The Hood gave me for you – Maybe he should have called you for your size before he went shopping."

-  
[[[[[ THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO! ]]]]]

It didn't take long on oxygen before Kayo's eyes fluttered open. "Alan?" she said when she saw Alan sitting beside her.

"Oh, Kayo! I'm so glad you're awake – how do you feel?"

"Huge headache, but okay I think. Where is everyone?"

"They were all knocked out too There was knockout gas in the base. We're the only ones awake as far as I know."

"Oh Alan," Kayo said, and Alan took her arm to help her up. "Have you tried to contact John?"

"Yes, and there is no answer, not even from EOS, Thunderbird 5 is totally dark. Kayo – I'm scared."

Kayo was already on the scanners and comms checking the area and calling for help.

"Keep it together Alan - we need you." Kayo switched channels. "GDF – This is Tracy Island – International Rescue needs help – Mayday!" Kayo repeated twice and got an answer.

"Go ahead International Rescue." said a male voice.

"This is a priority call to Colonel Casey from International Rescue!" Kayo said.

"I'm here Kayo, how can we help?" Colonel Casey said quickly.

"We cannot contact Thunderbird 5 – can you ask Global One to make contact? But be careful! We think something very bad is happening."

"Alright, International Rescue. I'm sending them a priority message, and . . . There, Captain O'Bannon has answered. She and her top men are launching in shuttles to check out the situation. Do you think something has happened to John Tracy?"

"That's what I'm worried about, we'd go, but our base has apparently been attacked, and everyone but Alan was knocked out with some kind of gas. He and I are the only ones awake at the moment."

While Kayo called for help, Alan went back to Grandma Tracy's room to check on her.

"Grandma?" Alan said softly, checking to be sure that the oxygen was still flowing at top level. Alan found her hand to hold. She didn't respond. "You feel so cold Grandma," Alan said and covered her with another comforter from her closet before he went to check on Scott.

Monitoring the comms from her wrist, Kayo ran to check on Gordon. She spoke his name and roughly shook his arm.

"Come on, Gordon – nap's over! We need you guys!" Kayo clenched her jaw and pushed her knuckles into Gordon's sternum.

"Ouch – Argggh," Gordon groaned. One hand went to rub the newly sore spot on his chest the other pressed on his head. He had a dazed and confused look on his face.

"Gordon – were in the middle of a situation!" Kayo said quickly.

"What's happening? Why does my head hurt?" Gordon asked.

"We were gassed right here in our home base. That's all I know about the attack right now, except that we cannot contact John or EOS – Thunderbird 5 is dark – completely offline."

"Oh no! Where's Alan?" Gordon said.

"He woke me up – he was protected from the gas by Thunderbird 3."

"Good - I'll get Virgil! You get Scott alright?" Gordon said and ran for his door. Out in the hallway, he almost ran over Brains.

"W-what's g-going on?" Brains said having stumbled to their rooms from his lab.

"Ask Kayo – and check on Grandma Tracy as soon as possible," Gordon said.

"FAB," Brains said.

Kayo was talking fast as she grabbed Brains' hand to pull him along. She told him the few details she knew and shoved him toward Grandma Tracy's room and went in Scott's room.

"Alan? How is he?" Kayo asked quickly.

"Still out, but I think his vitals are okay."

Kayo walked over and tried her knuckle in Scott's chest, and he didn't even groan. "Not yet, well, Gordon and Brains are awake, and Grandma Tracy and Virgil are being checked on. Say here with Scott, Okay? I need to check on Lady P and Parker."

"FAB," Alan said.

Alan sat by Scott, and in only another few minutes, Scott opened his eyes. "My head!"

"Oh good, Scott – you were all knocked out with gas. I have to go find the source." Alan said quickly.

Scott said, "FAB," groggily as he took his oxygen mask off.

Alan left quickly, and Scott followed much more slowly.

Alan stopped by Virgil's room. Virgil was awake, but not sitting up yet. Alan ran to his dresser and opened the top drawer.

"I need this!" Alan said and ran out the door.

"Gordo, what did he take?" Virgil asked not quite able to focus in time to see Alan.

"He took your spare hand-held laser cutter," Gordon said, helping Virgil sit up.

"In that drawer, it could have been the laser or underwear." Virgil said, "I'm kinda glad he took the laser."

"Me too." Gordon smiled, "But you're the only one who keeps lasers in their underwear drawer?

Gordon and Virgil made it to Control and joined Lady Penelope, and Parker. Gordon sat down at Jeff's desk and checked the scanners. He saw Alan outside. "What is he doing?"

"Looks like he's disabling the devices that gassed us."

A call came in "This is Captain O'Bannon calling Tracy Island."

"Tracy Island here – what did you find out about John?"

"Bad news, John is not there, the whole base is dark. I couldn't even raise EOS. We're doing ta top to bottom search to try and tell what happened to him."

"Thanks Captain O'Bannon, please call us as soon as you find anything.

[[[[[ THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO! ]]]]]

Alan ran, barefooted through the sand and over the rocks looking for the disks that were still leaking gas into the base. With all the vents and doors open, most of it was harmlessly going outside. The home and control had been closed off to protect everyone who was awake.

"There you are!" Alan said and using the laser, shot another disk off of Thunderbird 2's launch bay door.

Alan smiled a little. He would have thought it fun to shoot the things if they weren't in such serious trouble. He climbed a short embankment to have a straight shot at a mecha that had attached itself amongst the rocks near Thunderbird 3's hatch.

He shot, and smiled again when the disk exploded. Landing with most of his weight on his uninjured leg, he jumped off the embankment only to find two strange men running at him.

"Aaaah!" Alan screamed and ran for the pool area nearest where the others were. But one of the men was close enough to tackle him.

"How did you come to be awake little rat?"

"Let me go – Ahhh – Help!"

"If he's awake, the others probably are too!" the first man's partner said.

"Look! Two men on our beach just tackled Alan! - KAYO!" Gordon yelled as he ran for the sliding glass door, still wearing only the his robe with boxers underneath.

Kayo came out and followed him, wearing her full flight suit since she never got to go to bed.

Out on the beach, Alan was fighting the two men as best as he could. The laser he'd been using had been kicked away, and he tried to kick one man as the other held his arms behind his back.

"We better get out of here!" one baddie said. "There are only two of us, and the others are probably awake."

"We are," Kayo said.

"It's too late for you two to try to leave," Gordon said.

Stupidly the men decided to try and fight. One man lunged at Gordon, who dropped back in the sand and kicked the guy over his head.

The other took a swing at Kayo only to wind up on his stomach in the sand with her knee in his back. The guy that Gordon put down got up and lunged at him again. Gordon didn't expect it and didn't get out of the way. The man punched him in his shoulder where he'd been shot.

"Aaaagh!" Gordon yelled and went down holding his shoulder. Alan jumped over Gordon and planted his knee in the man's face. As he fell backward, Alan came down with a punch to the other man's cheek, and they landed with Alan sitting on the baddie.

Gordon got up holding his shoulder. Kayo was smiling as she watched her brothers.

"Now," Kayo began, "You two are going to tell us what's going on – starting with, where is John Tracy?"

[[[[[ THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO! ]]]]]

At the Bank of London, an overweight blond man was speaking with the Banker.

John and two of the Hood's baddies, dressed as GDF officers came into the Banker's office and quietly made John, wearing an ill-fitting suit, tie and all sit down in a chair across from the Banker's desk.

Disguised as an overweight blond man, The Hood was painting a dark, very disappointing picture of the Tracy brothers to explain John's appearance.

"The Brothers Tracy have turned into a bunch of brawling drunkards." The Hood said.

"I had no idea! Jeff Tracy would be so disappointed," The Banker said, shaming John Tracy who sat quietly, totally beaten.

"I've been trying to help them as any good Uncle would, but alas, they are into me for so much money already, for their care and rehabilitation, that they're making me a very profitable deal on all of their assets." The Hood explained.

Under threat of death for all of his family, John kept quiet wearing an unreadable poker face while The Hood lied.

"Why are GDF officers with him?" The banker asked.

"They agreed to let him meet me here to take care of this messy business before they take him to prison. He will face trial for manslaughter. He is suspected of killing a man in a drunken brawl."

John gasped audibly, and one of the 'officers' elbowed him in his arm as a warning to keep still.

John exhaled sharply but stayed quiet, remembering everyone else on Tracy Island.

Yes, The Tracy boys' sister was injured too when she tried to break it up – but I HAVE her now, safely at the hospital," The Hood said just to let John know that at least thought, he would have Kayo by then.

John frowned.

"I believe that you will find all of the paperwork in place. There are titles, contracts receipts and even owner manuals for their vehicles."

The Hood handed a thick satchel to the banker who began taking out all the paperwork.

The very round, short banker with black hair, said. "Is this true, John Tracy? You are selling your families estate to this man?"

The banker 'smoked' an electronic cigar, but sometimes coughed like it was the real old fashioned thing.

The Hood held up his hand with the wrist communicator as a threat for John.

"Oh, um yes. I seem to have no choice." John replied angrily.

"It is sad when even one member of a family has troubles like this man says you have," The Banker said. "You look terrible Sir, and from what I've heard, it sounds like all of your brothers have the same problem. I knew your father, Jeff Tracy. He would be terribly disappointed in all of you."

John never looked so angry as when he looked at the Hood standing there smugly, grinning.

The Banker continued, "Here, Sir, Mr. Tracy might fall if he gets up – Take this clipboard with the papers he needs to sign, over to him."

"Always happy to help out, we should get this over with as soon as possible so the Officers can do their duty and get him off to prison." The Hood said as he took the clipboard from the Banker and handed it to 'John.

John took the clipboard and the pen, inhaling sharply as a tear rolled down his cheek. He'd never felt so scared, and alone.

-  
[[[[[ THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO! ]]]]]  
-


	10. Chapter 10

Your Mutt, M'Lady 10  
by crystalquirt  
*I own nuttin' and no body.

* * *

THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO!

* * *

Two men appeared at the sliding glass door with Kayo and Gordon following closely. Kayo pushed them inside. Alan limped along more slowly on the way back from the beach. The others had been watching on the monitors and saw them coming. Virgil opened the door for them.

Gordon and Kayo forced the men who attacked Alan to sit down on a sofa in Control.

Kayo stood in the middle and addressed everyone.

"We know what's happening now," Kayo began, "These men were happy to tell us the whole plan after a little persuasion – and John is in bad trouble as we feared. He is with The Mechanic and The Hood!"

"Both? Together? Oh man, just what I was afraid of," Gordon said, "poor John."

Kayo continued, "They say that The Hood has something for John to do so he had The Mechanic take him from of Thunderbird 5," Kayo said.

"What could he possibly want from John?" Scott said, anxious to hear more.

Kayo continued, "These two idiots were supposed to get me off of Tracy Island so that if John didn't cooperate with the Hood, and he killed all of you that I would be safe. I'm sorry, but I can't help what my Uncle does."

"We know Kayo. Don't even worry about that," Scott said, repeating, "What is The Hood want from John? Where did they take him?"

"They weren't as forthcoming with that information, but they think it has something to do with The Bank of London."

"Alright!" Scott said, "I will take everyone able to go in Thunderbird 1. It is the fastest. "Thunderbirds Are Go!"

"Wait," Virgil stopped everyone, "Scott, you are probably the most injured of any of us, you shouldn't go at all let alone pilot Thunderbird 1," Virgil warned him.

"There is no way I'm not going, John is counting on all of us. I'll say it again, Thunderbirds Are Go!"

Alan got to the door and Virgil opened it for him too. Lady Penelope saw him coming inside and said, "Good work Alan, we saw what was happening on the monitors."

"It wasn't anything I did," Alan said.

"It was, you fought well, cast on your leg and all." Parker said.

Alan smiled weakly and limped on through the room on his way to Thunderbird 3 to get Sherbet.

The little pug was on his back on the floor, playing with a roll of gauze he'd found in a compartment that Alan left open. Alan smiled, picked him up and hugged the stuffing out of him.

Back in Control, the others were getting ready to leave.

"FAB 1 is going too," Parker said.

Lady Penelope calmly volunteered, "We will follow, in case we can be of any help."

"FAB Lady P.," Gordon said as he ran to gear up.

Lady Penelope and Parker turned to go out to FAB1, when Alan called, "Just a sec, Lady P."

"Yes Alan," Lady Penelope turned to look. Alan was hopping up to her with Sherbet in his arms.

"Bertie!" Lady Penelope said. "They told me you were safe with Alan on Thunderbird 3 the whole time! Thank you Alan."

Parker turned, "Oh, your mutt, M'Lady?" Parker held out his hands like he thought she would hand over the dog.

"I'll carry Bertie, Parker - Thank you so much Alan for keeping him safe all these weeks. I didn't worry about him one bit."

"He can visit any time, but I don't think I 'need' him anymore, if you know what I mean." Alan admitted.

"I'm glad, Alan." Lady Penelope smiled and left with her dog and Parker.

* * *

THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO!

* * *

Alan ran-hopped to his comfy chair and rode down winding up on board Thunderbird 1 with the others.

Compartments opened up along the sides of Thunderbird 1's, interior. Usually used as stretchers for injured rescues, this time the family sat sideways along the narrow beds.

Virgil sat at navigation right behind Scott. He was keeping an eye on his brother in case he couldn't fly as well as he hoped.

"This feels weird to go on a mission without John monitoring. You know, keeping an eye on us." Gordon said.

"Yeah, we'll miss having John's help, but we're all here and we will save him and stop the Hood from whatever he's doing," Scott said.

Kayo noticed, "Since we are all here, it looks like no one felt so injured that they weren't able to go."

"As long as I'm breathing, I'll be there for my boys," Grandma Tracy said.

"And Brains decided to fill in for John. He'll be monitoring us from Tracy Island if we need him," Alan added, "and he has MAX getting rid of the Mechanic's mechas that I missed after I was attacked on the beach."

"We all know what we have to do," Scott said, "Rescue John, and stop the Hood!"

* * *

THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO!

* * *

"We're here - the building over there is the Bank of London." Scott said pointing, and frowning as he glared at it.

"Look over there, that's the Mechanic's ship!" Alan said pointing across the river.  
Scott veered off and dove down to hide ONE behind the trees and buildings until they were ready.

"Lady Penelope, Parker do you read?" Scott said into the comms.

"This is Lady Penelope, what do you have Scott?"

"The Mechanic."

"FAB, Thunderbird 1," Lady Penelope answered.

Like she knew what Scott was thinking, she said to Parker. "Let's go annoy the Mechanic while the others deal with the Hood and rescue John."

Parker smiled a crooked smile and turned FAB1 to head straight over the Mechanic's ship, still sitting in the vacant parking lot about three blocks from the Bank.

"Missiles if you please, Parker."

"Right M'Lady."

Parker activated the missiles and sent them to the Mechanic's ship. They exploded right on top of him. He launched quickly as he could while Parker was turning for another strike.

The second missile attack got the rear of the ship smoking. The Mechanic sent repair mecha back to the damaged area and kept flying.

"I am enjoying this, M'Lady."

"Yes, I can see," Lady Penelope said and Bertie growled.

* * *

THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO!

* * *

"What is all that noise!" the Banker said, annoyed. It was the sound of missiles spanking the Mechanic's ship as he tried to get away from Lady Penelope and Parker.

"Must be fireworks. The blond, disguised Hood said, sounding a little nervous. To John he said, "Now, do you have everything signed for me?"

"Yes, Uncle," John said angrily.

"Well then, let's wrap up this business."

Walking so fast he was almost running, Scott entered through the Bank's front doors first followed by Kayo and all of the others. Some limped, some wore their arms in a sling, but they were all moving very quickly.

Everyone in the bank turned to look at the weirdly costumed family as they went straight back to the Bank President's office. Virgil had his crutches and had no problem keeping up. Alan had to hop-skip to keep up with the others.

The Banker's secretary stood up to try and stop them, but Scott ignored her like she was a gnat buzzing at his ear.

"NOBODY MOVE!" Scott yelled as he burst through the Banker's office door, so hard that the frosted glass broke when the door hit the wall.

"Hey how dare you barge in here! I'm conducting business with these people."

"John!" Scott exclaimed and went to his brother. "Are you alright?" Scott asked looking into his brothers eyes knowing his eyes would tell him if he was okay or not.

"What took you guys so long?" John smiled when Scott gave his shoulder a tight squeeze.

The two fake GDF Officers shrunk back and tried to sneak out of the office. They ran into Virgil's fists.

"These aren't officers," Virgil said, "I recognize this one from the last time, The Hood, tried to get Tracy Island."

Kayo was happy to see John, but was looking for the Hood. She turned to the Banker, "Where is he? I know there was someone else here with our brother!"

"You're the Tracy's! Look I'm sorry you are all having a rough time, but I insist all of you leave."

"We're fine!" Kayo said, "Where is the other man that was here?"

The Banker looked around nervously, "I don't know – he was here a moment ago."

John stood up with Scott. Scott's adrenaline was lessening, now that they found John and his pain was coming back. He and John leaned on each other.

"He was a blond fat man this time," John said, "I didn't even see him leave when you all came in." John added and his hand went to his bruised cheek. "I think the Mechanic knocked my teeth loose."

"You should sit down," Scott said.

"So should you," John answered.

"But you are all too late," John said sadly, "The Hood made me sign contracts, selling him Tracy Island and our Thunderbirds."

"It doesn't matter – we were in time to save you." Scott said to John. "We'll sort the rest out in court if we have to."

"The Hood even had a perfect forgery of Brains signature, notarized and everything so that he even owns MAX now." John said sadly.

The Banker interrupted, "From what I've heard, this was all coercion and espionage and probably other legal situations that i could mention."

"Kidnapping – and assault," Kayo added.

Scott said, "That man is responsible for hurting every member of my family - and he's tried to take our stuff from us before."

Limping around the back of the Banker's desk, Alan made his way to John and without a word grabbed his brother around his middle, hugging him tightly.

"Alan," John whispered, but stood still, letting Alan hug him he wrapped his arms around Alan's shoulders. Alan was too choked up with tears of joy to say anything.

* * *

THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO!

* * *

"Well, of course with this new information," The Banker began, "these contracts are null and void."

The Banker was feeding stacks of all the paperwork on his desk to the paper shredder.

Everyone let out the breath they'd been holding, relieved.

"I'm glad to see that the Tracy's are still a strong, close-knit family with only one mission," the Banker continued, "To help anyone in trouble. Your father would be proud."

The Banker and Grandma Tracy exchanged a knowing smile and he winked at her.

Lady Penelope and Parker entered the bank. Displaying a regal, calm stride to her walk, Lady Penelope joined the others with Parker staying close behind her.

"I'm sorry, we lost the Mechanic," She said, when Gordon turned to greet her.

"But we stung his backside good before we lost him," Parker added.

"What happened?" Gordon asked.

"We chased him, he chased us and when the GDF intervened he flew off into space again." Parker explained.

"Thank you for keeping him off of our backsides, Lady P." Gordon said.

Colonel Casey and a group of her officers came in next followed closely by Captain O'Bannon and some more of her officers.

With a wave of her hand, Colonel Casey's officers took over custody of the two GDF impostors from Virgil.

Colonel Casey walked over to learn more about what happened from Scott, Kayo and the Banker. She began adding data to the report on her tablet.

Relieved to see John standing, taller than everyone else as usual, Ridley smiled from the doorway.

John was being hugged by Gordon and Alan when Ridley looked in. "Good, you're okay," Ridley whispered, smiling.

Grandma Tracy sat down, and looking at all her boys together again, she got tears in her eyes. They'd all been through a ringer, but made it through.

"Are you dizzy?" Alan asked John when his brother swayed a little and leaned on his shoulder.

"Maybe a little, " John admitted. Gordon and Alan held his arms while John sat down by Grandma Tracy.

Alan stayed close to John. Gordon went looking for Lady Penelope.

"It's good to see you boy," Grandma Tracy said and found his hand to hold. John smiled kindly at her. John sat quietly for a moment but Grandma heard his breathing change and looked at him.

"Crud," John put his head back and squeezed his eyes shut, tears fell down his temples into his hair.

"John! Where does it hurt?" Grandma Tracy asked urgently. Alan looked concerned too.

"All over, but that's not the problem," John answered.

"What's the matter? We stopped the Hood and all of us are together again.

"I am grateful for that, but I was afraid for EOS, and I deleted her when I thought the Hood or Mechanic would take Thunderbird 5."

"I completely wiped all of Thunderbird 5's systems before they took me."

"I'm sure Brains can restore Thunderbird 5's systems in just a couple of days - although he's still not fond of being in space." Alan said.

"I know, but EOS wasn't part of Five's systems that Brain's keeps backups of. She was a separate, more recent program – more than a program." John explained.

It had been almost an hour since the GDF showed up and began interviews and questioning by the GDF, Grandma Tracy had enough and knew her boys had more than enough. She said suddenly, "Come on boys, we're going home." She got up holding John's hand and headed for the door.

"Mrs. Tracy," Colonel Casey interrupted. "we still need our reports complete. There is still work to do."

"Not now there isn't - my boys, Kayo, everyone needs some rest and recovery time starting now. You know where to find us later."

Grandma Tracy led the way with everyone following her back to Thunderbird 1 and FAB1.

* * *

THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO!

* * *

Back at home base, John, Virgil and Scott took the sofas, leaving Gordon and Alan the floor.

Alan sat with his back against the sofa where John stretched out. John's long legs hung over the end of the sofa and Gordon sat on the floor by Virgil.

They had barely got comfortable when there was someone at the door. Grandma Tracy let them in. Lady Penelope and Parker came in with bags of cheeseburgers and fries for everyone.

"Thanks, Lady Penelope," Alan said.

Sherbet came in behind Parker and ran to Alan. The little dog jumped into Alan's lap before he could get up for a cheeseburger and Alan chose to sit and pet the dog before going to get food.

* * *

THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO!

* * *

After everyone had some food and rest, they felt much better. John was still moping and grieving over losing EOS.

Thinking he should let Brains know what happened, John went to Brains lab and found Brains already back to work.

"Brains, I don't know if the guys told you yet, but I wiped all of Thunderbird 5's systems before the Hood forced me to leave."

"Yes, I know John," Brains said. "I saw from down here, the instant that you did it. Don't worry, it is easily restored."

"But . . ." John started to interrupt, but Brains continued.

"I will get on it first thing in the morning. Alan has already volunteered to take me up and help with the repairs. First thing we have to do is retrieve the Space Elevator. Its still floating around up there someplace."

"She's GONE," John said, interrupting loudly.

"Who's gone?" Brains stopped talking about Thunderbird 5 and asked.

"EOS - I deleted her and the backups she made of herself too."

"John, it's no problem," Brain's answered.

"To me its a problem - there's no hope of retrieving her." John said.

"You must know that from here on Tracy Island, I remotely make secure complete backups from Thunderbird 5's systems every night, John."

"I know," John said, sighing, "that's been procedure since Thunderbird 5 went into service. EOS came on board long after that, and the beginning as you know, was pretty rough."

"John, our backup procedures include all of EOS's files now. I included her as soon as you two became friends. It should be no trouble for you to restore her."

"Wow, Brains thank you! I didn't realize that she would be part of what you backed up."

"Of course she is. I know she is important to you and has been helpful," Brain's led the way to his lab where he and John could access the last backup copied to the main server.

"Now John, EOS won't remember that happened after my last backup, but she should remember almost everything. A backup ran early this morning, but you may have to fill her in on what happened after the backup."

"Why Brains? I'd rather that she didn't know I failed her so completely."

"You didn't fail her John. Even deleting her programs was part of your promise to protect her. You did what you had to do, even though at the time you believed that she would be lost forever.

"I guess you're right Brains, how did you get so smart?"

"Hanging around the Tracy family for a long time, helped." Brains smiled.

Brains brought over a laptop and opened the screen when he sat it down on the counter. He typed in a few commands into a terminal and said, "John, this is EOS."

"Hello EOS," to Brains he asked, "Can she hear me?"

"Of course she can. She has access to this laptop's web cam, speakers and microphone." Brains assured him.

"EOS are you there?" John asked.

"John, I must be malfunctioning - I cant seem to move about. Oh," EOS said when she realized where she was, "Why am I on Tracy Island?"

"I brought you down with me since I would be staying a while longer. Brains is doing maintenance on Thunderbird 5's systems." John lied, panicking.

"Did you miss me, John?" EOS asked.

"Wait, EOS - you know? Do you remember all that happened?"

"Of course John, it's all in Thunderbird 5's records for a few moments after you deleted me. Then you shut down Five. I processed the records the instant that you just accessed my program through this rather confining device."

"Oh EOS, I'm so sorry that I had to delete you, but I didn't know what else to do! I couldn't let the Hood or the Mechanic have you!"

"Understood John, remember, it was me who asked you to do it in the first place. I appreciate your putting it off until you were sure there wasn't any other way. But the decision wasn't as final as you thought it would be, did you forget our systems backups?"

"Yes, EOS, I guess I did." John said, simply, smiling.

"I'm glad to see that you made it, John. I trust that the Mechanic and Hood won't be a problem anymore?"

"Not for a while hopefully, but The Mechanic and The Hood escaped again."

"That is unfortunate," EOS stated.

"How about, since you can't move about on your own, I take you up to see everyone. I don't think you've even met everyone face to 'virtual' face yet."

"Yes John, I'd like that." EOS confirmed.

* * *

THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO!

* * *

Back in control, EOS was at Jeff's desk with Grandma Tracy and most of the others gathered around her talking. John was grinning proudly.

Sitting on a sofa together Alan spoke with Lady Penelope.

"How is your leg, Alan? You had to use it a lot last night and today."

"It's a little sore I guess."

A light on the console in front of the sofas, beeped and Alan leaned toward it, answering on a secure line. He listened privately for a moment, and said, "Yes, he's here, Just a sec."

Loudly Alan yelled, "Virgil! Call for you!"

"I'll get it in the dining room." Virgil said as he hobbled down the steps.

Moments later, Virgil came back up the steps. Alan and Lady Penelope looked at him expectantly.

Talking loudly enough to get everyone's attention, he said, "We have a mission, NOW! - Alan – get geared up, Lady P and Parker, you might want to come too. Anyone else who wants to go, get ready! I'll be lifing off in Thunderbird 2."

"What's going on?" Alan asked.

"Yes, what is the situation, Virgil?" Scott asked.

"The Lion his fully recovered and has been waiting for me to take him home. Now is as good a time as any!"

"Right!" Alan moved from the couch to his comfy chair and Kayo sat next to him.

In only moments, Thunderbird 2 was in flight with everyone, including Lady Penelope and Parker on board and ready to take the Lion that had been injured and caught by the poachers back to South Africa.

The End . . .


End file.
